The Queen and the Butler
by Tigrissa18
Summary: Sebastian meets a certain demon, and knows hes seen her before, but can't pin point where he did. This strange story is about the Phantomhives best butler, and the most interesting Queen to walk with a crown. Current Chapter: Ch. 18: Frozen Queen, True Butler. Later pairings Confirmed: SebbyxOC, CielxOC
1. Prequel

The Queen and the Butler

Prequel

* * *

**A NEW STORY?! YES I KNOW IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! BUT I PROMISE I WILL STICK WITH THIS ONE UNTIL THE END THE OTHERS ARE JUST ON HIATUS OKAY?! IM SORRY! ~Tigrissa18  
**

* * *

Year: 1886

It's nearing the end of fall in England as a heavy rain pours down. It was a peaceful night for most people, but not in the Honda manor. The earl and the lady were fighting, keeping the young girls who occupied the manor awake.

"Née-chan..." The younger girl started. She was in her sisters arms, and their room was illuminated by a single candle with a weak flame. The younger girl was five, and the older was ten. They sat on the elder sisters bed as the yelling and crashing went on. "Will mommy and daddy ever stop fighting?" "I don't know, Koyuki" the elder sibling said.

"Née-chan... I'm scared..." The younger one said

The elder sibling started to mutter something, something demonic. When she stopped, The little sibling looked to her sisters pale face. "Koyuki..." The girl said, hugging her little sister. "Whatever ever happens... If you die... I am sorry for the fate you will suffer" she said quietly.

"What are you talking about, Née-chan" The younger sibling asked.

As soon as she did, however, they appeared in a dark room, feathers slowly fell and the little girl looked up, there was a white haired woman with glowing red eyes. Eh we're silted, and both girls shook. Her dress was detailed like a queens, it was black and purple. Her hair was shoulder length and an excellent white. Her face was slender and pale, and she was severely tall, yet seemed like under her dress she would be very shapely.

"You have called upon a demon, you understand that no mater what you do, you will not go to heaven. You will go to hell. You can make a contact with me, or you can forget about this whole thing happening. Your choice" she said. Her voice sounded like silk, sweet and motherly. But there was that small hint of poison that scared the two girls.

"N-n-not a contract... A promise..." The elder sibling said. She moved her nightgown just enough to show a mark on her chest. It was a skull with a rose in its mouth. It was inside a spiked circle and the woman seemed shocked. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"I was born with it" the elder sibling said. "They called me demonic, evil. So as they told me this I figured I wasn't going to heaven anyway. so... I want to make a promise with you! You keep me and my sister, mainly my sister, safe, and you can have whatever you want from me when she gets married and has a child." The elder sibling said.

The woman seemed shocked. "A... Promise eh? You would give your soul... For your sisters safety?"

"Is there anything else?" The elder sibling asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm a demon with a special capability. I can each into your mind, make your dreams real, kill you in them if I wish, and torture you. What you could do for me, is I protect you until this deadline, and every month I give you both nightmares, and I feed off of your fear. I will reinforce this though the contract you hold, for I have one just like it" the demon said. She moved her dress, showing the same mark.

"It's a deal then" the elder sibling said.

"N-née-chan... Am I going to die?" The younger sibling asked.

"No... You will be safe. I promise" the elder sibling said.

"Now... I will need cover... What will that be?" The demon asked.

"Be our butler, well... Koyukis butler, and do as she wishes. Just please keep her safe. When I really need you I will call for you... Plus... Please train me... I have strange powers... I need help taming them" the elder sibling said.

"Ah... What are these strange powers?" The demon asked.

"I can get a dark aura, and I scare everyone... And sometimes part of my body changes" the elder sibling said.m

"I will see what I can do..." The demon smiled.

The dark place disappeared, fading back into the room. The woman walked to the bed and showed her pale face once more. "My name is Kyla, tomorrow I would like to know your names" she smiled.

She took the candle and put the girls under the covers and started to sing.,it was a beautiful song and both girls fell asleep. The demon chuckled. "Good night..." She whispered, blowing out the candle.

**_I don't like the feeling that butler gives off. Not to mention my chest burns when I am near him. He must be a demon, thats the only logical possibility. What? The girls were kidnapped!? I suppose I should get them, but that butler from earlier is on my tail, hmph. Next chapter: Mysterious Queen, Curious Butler_**

**_Who am I? I'm Honda's most loyal servant, nothing less. ~_Kyla  
**

* * *

**_This is only the first chapter... the prequel though. Next chapter will be better and longer, dont worry :) _**

**_SHOUT OUT to IwuvSoul! Thats right. Without the two of us just pointlessly co-writing on Black Butler for the fun of it, Kyla, Yuki, and Koyuki wouldnt be as good as they are, thanks Soul! :D And great job with "I Dont Speak Boy" Keep it up! :D_**

**_Also a shout going to Gold Phantom, who always helps me make my characters and story less crappy! Yay to the both of you!  
_**

**_I'm posting ACTUAL Chappy 1 directly after this, so there is no need for goodbye :D _**

**_~Tigrissa18 :3_**


	2. Ch 1: Mysterious Queen, Curious Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 1 Mysterious Queen, Curious Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: Am I still horrible? Yes? Okay...**

**IwuvSoul: You aren't horrible Tigri!**

**Gold Phantom: Whats wrong now?**

**Tigrissa18: Low self esteem... like always... but I'm gonna get better. Hopefully...**

**IwuvSoul: Hmm... Extraterrestrial Nuggets Twerking?**

**Tigrissa18: PFFFFFT~ HAHAHAHAHA**

**IwuvSoul: Yay I made her smile**

**Here's the real chapter one! :D**

* * *

Year: 1889

A man and a young boy were walking along the streets of London, looking to go to a shop for a new cane. They went to the usual cane shop and found a white haired woman and two black haired girls. They looked of high noble status, and the woman simply looked like a maid. "So, the earls cane will be ready tomorrow, yes?" The white haired woman asked.

The man, tall, dark haired, and skinny, felt a burning pain on his left hand. The woman, felt a burning pain on her chest equally as intense.

"Ky-ky, are you okay?" The younger girl asked.

"Yes mistress Koyuki, I'm fine" the white haired woman smiled. "Let's go get those dolls you and mistress Yuki were talking about"

She turned around and made eye contact with the man, as the girls made eye contact with the boy, he had short blue/grey hair and blue eyes, however his right eye had a patch on it. Both butlers eyes flashed, red and silted for a small fraction of a second, then they walked past each other.

"Please come, young ladies" Kyla said.

She walked out the door, the elder sibling, Yuki following. The younger one, Koyuki, looked to the tall man and smiled at him. "You look nice, if Ky-Ky was more open, she would like you" Koyuki said. She looked to the young boy, and gave him a smile too. "And I can tell, you're mister Phantomhive. I like your toys, they are adorable" Koyuki said.

She then walked away, and the boy, Ciel Phantomhive, looked up to his servant, Sebastian and gave him a glare. "Who the hell are they?" Ciel asked once they couldn't hear. "Not anyone that I know, my lord" Sebastian said.

"Kyla! Who the hell were they?" Yuki demanded. "A demon and his contracted, mistress Yuki... The boy holds greed, must unsettling" Kyla said. "However, he has a pure soul, he is a demons dream... Most demons, I am not one. I find any soul distasteful. I get sick when I devour them. So I settle for ravishing dreams instead" Kyla said.

"Understandable..." Koyuki said,

"Is that why you looked in pain? The other demon was strong, so he had a impulsive pain on your mark?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, he his powerful, very strong, but no demon is stronger than me in my true form" Kyla said.

"Right...come on let's go get the dolls... I need them for my collection and I want to miss the meeting with my betrothed" Yuki said

"Yes my lady" Kyla said.

They continued walking and Koyuki looked around. Her eyes glowed and she spaced out. "Kidnapping... Two young girls... Thus an event where two destined meet" she muttered.

Kyla heard this and smiled. "Lady Koyuki..." She smiled

"Sorry Ky-ky". Koyuki said, shaking her head and snapping out of it. "_An event where two destined shall meet... Very interesting my lady, very interesting_" Kyla thought with a small smirk.

* * *

"Sebastian" Ciel said, putting the cup of tea down. "Yes my young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Tonight, while I sleep, go find that woman. Trap her and question her. I'm curious about her... She made you feel pain did she not? Figure it out" Ciel said.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said, bowing slightly.

"Good. Now put this away, I'm done" Ciel said.

"Right away, my lord" Sebastian said.

* * *

It was late at night, and Kyla was walking through the mansion, going to the girls room. "Miss Yuki, Koyuki it is time for your bath" Kyla said, knocking on the door slightly. There was no answer, and this questioned her.

"Mistresses?" She asked. She opened the door and found the girls gone, and a note on their small table. Kyla picked it up and started to read it.

"We have your girls, bring your pretty, skimpy ass over here and we will let them go with minimal damage ~"

"Hmm.., how unsettling. Sex for the freedom of my mistresses... High price, but my virginity is not for sale" Kyla smirked. "I am coming my lady, don't worry" she said.

She dashed out of the open window, landing on her feet. She then started running like a mad woman being incredibly fast. She passed by a manor, in which she felt her mark burn. "_The demon_..." She thought.

* * *

"Ah, My young lord..." Sebastian said, turning to Ciel, "I can sense that other woman near by, should I give chase?"

Ciel was in bed now and he sighed. "Fine..." He said, turning over. "Very good"

He walked out and blew out the candles, then ran out of the manor. He saw a dark figure and glared. He started to follow it closely, but far away enough that she couldn't tell he was following her. They ran at a fast pace, going over building after building. Sebastian was curious as to where this person was going.

Kyla, who was the person, could feel Sebastian on her trail. "_So... The crow wants to play, how lovely_" she thought, "_Okay, demon... You want to find out about me, then that you will"_

They ran Until they came to a certain space it was a building with an unlocked door. Kyla walked over and easily broke the door open. "Coming, bird boy?" Kyla teased.

Sebastian grimaced and hopped down, landing on the ground, "how did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Please, you're near me, my chest is burning" Kyla said.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian asked, quite curious.

"Well, the girls were just kidnapped, it's my job to retrieve them" she smiled.

"Girls... You mean-"

"Yes, my masters, Mistress Yuki and Koyuki Honda. Sometimes they get captures, and if I want to get them I have to give them my body" Kyla smirked.

"So you just do that?" Sebastian asked as they walked through the building. "No. I torture them, then eat their fear" Kyla smirked.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian asked.

"In case you didn't guess already, I'm a demon. But I don't eat souls, I swallow blood and fear" she smiled.

"Hmm... Strange. So the two young ladies I saw with you earlier, they were kidnapped?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, they were. Now I'm getting them back. Maybe if you pay attention, you might learn something" Kyla smirked. She dashed forward, and Sebastian followed. They came to a room and Kyla busted down the door.

"Ky-ky!" Koyuki cheered.

"Kyla!" Yuki shouted.

"I'm sorry girls, allow me to kill the perpetrators first" Kyla smiled.

They heard gunfire and instantly Kyla had a few bullets in her hand. "So interesting and foolish, you are surprisingly half witted for humans. A simple one track mind, and the head on your shoulders isn't even responsible" Kyla said she threw the bullets back and smirked. "I mean really, do all human men only have sex on their minds?"

"You'd be surprised Kyla" Yuki chuckled. "Now enough cheeky talk, get me and Koyuki out of here! Don't be afraid to spread a little blood though"

Kyla smirked and put her right hand over her heart respectively. "Yes, my lady"

With one swipe of her hand both pairs of chains where cut, and she had the reflexes to stop more bullets and throw them back. She gave Sebastian a cautious look before picking Koyuki up. "Here, carry Yuki out for me, will you"

"I am not your servant" Sebastian said, following the order anyway.

"Hmm... Well that's true but let's just say were we come from I am a much higher status for you, therefor you have to listen to me anyway" Kyla smirked

"It's a shame the young master didn't give me the order to kill you" Sebastian said as they ran out. "Hmm really? You would have been dead. I'm no one to brag, but you don't mess around with women like me and get out unhurt" Kyla smirked.

"Kyla, you seem to have interest" Yuki teased. "If you want, you can have fun with a small fight, I know you crave more blood that you got in there"

They stopped on a random buildings rooftop and Kyla smiled, licking her bloody lips. Apparently she went to one of the men and sucked them dry of all their blood while they all weren't looking. "Hmm... Is that an order?"

"Hmm... Yes. It is"

"Then right away, my lady"

Kyla put Koyuki down and Sebastian did the same with Yuki. "You know I cannot accept your battle, you see, my young master has to-" his talk was cut by Kyla having thrown herself at him and given him a full scale punch to the jaw, knocking him over the edge of the building. He used his strength and flipped himself back up to the top where Kyla stood. "I was told to entertain myself, and I am. You seem strong, Sebastian. You haven't had a decent meal but you still are very focused. Hmm, a nice quality for any demon to have, really" Kyla said.

"Where are you getting at exactly? Flattery won't win the fight any easier" Sebastian said.

"I'm stating facts for my notes later...humph, fine. I give you a free shot since I so rudely interrupted your... Denial of the fight" Kyla smiled.

It was obvious she was taunting Sebastian, and he wasn't happy with it. "I will not hit a woman simply because she-" once again, he was interrupted. This time by a kick of a heavy boot. He found himself surprised. "What kind of shoes are those?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure where they came from, I had them since I could actually remember. They're quite good for kicking pretty men in the face, such as yourself" Kyla chuckled.

"Née-chan tell Ky-ky to stop it! He didn't do anything!" Koyuki suddenly piped up.

The teen sighed. "I suppose your right... Alright Kyla, let's go home... Leave... Him to his Job" Yuki ordered.

"Yes my lady" Kyla smiled. "Good day to you, crow" his eyes narrowed. "And you too, dragon" he said.

Kyla picked up the girls and smiled before dashing away. Sebastian left back to the manor and sighed. "Well now, that took up quite a bit of time" he said, checking his pocket watch.

* * *

"Ky-ky..."

"Yes Miss Koyuki?"

"Why did you attack the crow demon?"

"Well... It was an order"

"But there was no reason... He helped you get us out didn't he?"'

"He simply carried your sister dear..."

"But Ky-ky..."

"Yes?"

"He seemed nice"

"How so?"

"I don't know... He just seemed nice"

"Not many demons simply put off a nice vibe, Koyuki"

"He looks like he could be someone's daddy..."

"I understand your belief Koyuki, but honestly..."

"Ky-ky it's true! He does... "

"That will be enough, please sleep now, Lady Koyuki"

"Okay..."

The young 8 year old turned over and Kyla sighed. "Good night, Lady Koyuki" Kyla said.

"Good night, Ky-ky" Koyuki muttered before falling asleep.

Kyla faintly smiled and left Koyukis room and went to Yukis. She gently knocked and the door simply opened, revealing the teen in her nightclothes and in bed, reading a romantic novel. "Yes?" Yuki asked.

"Why did you allow me to attack him, Lady Yuki. The other demon" Kyla asked.

"I didn't trust him... And I know you felt uneasy" Yuki said, turning a page. "And I didn't want Koyuki hurt"

"You know, she trusted him... And she disapproved of the seemingly one sided fight. You know I hate displeasing the both of you, you shouldn't have had me something that displeased her. That was not our deal" Kyla said.

"I know... The deal was you were to be her butler and make sure she was happy... But also keep her safe. By attacking that demon you kept her safe..." Yuki said.

"But Koyuki had a vision earlier, Yuki. She predicted that the other demon and I were to meet like that, two people destined will meet. That must have been why she trusted him" Kyla said.

"Her visions often come true..." Yuki said. She then sighed. "Whatever... How are the plans for getting us the hell out of here?" Yuki asked.

"Fairly well... I've thought of asking Lord Phantomhive for lodgings, if that is alright" Kyla said.

"It's fine, I don't want Koyuki to be here any longer and I can't stand being here. Thank you Kyla" Yuki said.

"It is my pleasure, my lady" Kyla smiled. She blew out the candle, bookmarked Yukis book, then snapped it shut. "You need sleep, my lady. I advise you to get it."

"Fine..." Yuki sighed, sinking into her bed. Kyla smiled and put the book in her nightstand and closed the door. Her eyes flashed a demonic red and smiled. "Good night, my lady"

* * *

**So, Lord Phantomhive accepted the letter after all, great. Now i can get me and my sister out of this hell hol- wait, is that the demon from the other night? Oh great. If he told Lord Phantomhive about what I let Kyla do, I'll never hear the end of it! Especially from Koyuki! Next Chapter, Taunting Queen, Frustrated Butler.**

**Me? I'm Earl Honda's Eldest daughter. Nothing less. ~ Yuki**

* * *

_**That's a wrap for tonight! I should have chapter 2 within the week, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll get longer chappys in for you, hows that? **_

_**Good night for now, my loyal friends. **_

_**~Tigrissa18 :3**_


	3. Ch 2: Taunting Queen, Frustrated Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 2 Taunting Queen, Frustrated Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: My my! Its been a little more than 24 hours, right? Gooood...**

**IwuvSoul: On with the story!**

**Tigrissa18: Oh yeah, Four follows! Two favorites! Thank you! You have no idea how much that made me squeal in happiness! Here is chappy 2!~**

* * *

Ciel looked at the letter for what seemed like the millionth time. "_Hmm… to accept or not accept… We could use a few helpers that don't actually ruin the kitchen or garden.."_ Ciel Thought as he folded the letter up. "Sebastian" He said.

Soon, the butler walked into the room quietly. "Yes?" He asked.

"Go prepare two bedrooms, both with king sized beds" Ciel said.

"Ah, are we to expect visitors?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Thursday" Ciel said. "Now, prepare the rooms and make sure they are in top condition, they are girls from another noble family" Ciel said.

Sebastian gave a curt look. "_Could it be… no, those girls cant possibly come here…_" Sebastian thought. "Yes my lord" Sebastian said, walking out. Ciel smirked slightly. "These girls… I can't wait to see if they are the girls from the other day" Ciel said. He drafted a reply and had it sent away. "The letter should be there Tuesday" Ciel said.

* * *

Kylas lips curved to form a smile. "Thank you, Lord Phantomhive" She chuckled.

'Something pleasing, Kyla?" Yuki smirked, noticing her maid's behavior from the chess game she was playing with her sister, and surprisingly, Koyuki had been winning.

"Our invitation has been accepted, on Thursday we will leave and show at the Phantomhive manor for lodgings" Kyla said. "Great!" Koyuki giggled. "Great job Kyla. Could you please get tea?" Yuki asked. "Yes, my lady" Kyla smiled. She turned to leave the room the way she came and she walked through the hall she heard yelling and sighed as she passed by a certain room. The door was open and the next thing she knew a vase collided with her face. She didn't make a pained noise, she simply sighed and pulled the shard of glass from her face. She picked up the mess and carried it to the trash. After that, she licked her finger and wiped her blood away, healing her wounds as well. "Lord and Lady Honda… why do you fight constantly? Yuki hates you now, that is beyond low" Kyla sighed as she went to the kitchen, ready to prepare tea.

She unbuttoned the top part of her dress and pulled the sleeves off, revealing a button shirt she was wearing underneath. She picked up her apron and tied it over her waist, covering all of her dress. She then started making batter for two muffins, a normal one and a chocolate one. "Koyuki is simple, Yuki likes chocolate" Kyla said as she put it in the oven. She gave a small smile and once she pulled the muffins out of the oven, she put on boiling water. When the water was done, she picked up a certain kind of tealeaf. She put it all on a tray and then redid her outfit, returning to a normal look. She picked up the tray and walked to the girls' recreation room, which is where they were playing chess. She set the tray on the desk, just in time for Koyuki to knock over her sister's king. "I win, Nee-chan" She giggled.

Yuki chuckled. "That you do, little sister. That you do"

"Pardon me, my ladies, but tea is ready" Kyla said, placing a cup in front of each of the girls, along with a small plate that held their muffins. "Thank you, Ky-ky!" Koyuki giggled, biting into the warm muffin with a smile.

Yuki smiled at her sister and bit her muffin as well, then took a sip of tea. "Its delicious, Kyla. Try not to startle them too much, alright" Yuki smirked. "Wouldn't want them guessing you are a demon, after all"

Kyla chuckled. "I assure you, Lady Yuki, that I will not be caught unless I make it so. I am a simple butler, nothing less" Kyla said. Yuki smiled. "Good"

"Ky-ky, we're going to help as servants right?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes" Kyla smiled.

"Can I talk to the servants?"

"Yes"

"Can I play in the garden?"

"Yes"

"Can I draw when I want?"

"Yes"

"I won't be punished anymore?"

"Well, your mother won't be there, so no you wont" Kyla smiled warmly

"Yay!" Koyuki cheered. "But be quiet, we are leaving in the dead of night tomorrow night. I don't want to be caught, nor stopped. You girls are important, and I don't want your parents to hurt you any more, that's why you are leaving" Kyla said.

"Okay Ky-ky, I promise, I wont say anything at all what so ever" Koyuki giggled.

"Thank you, Lady Koyuki. Now pardon me, I have to pack your bags for you, mine as well, and cut my hair" Kyla said.

"But why? You cut it every week… you don't ever let it go down just barely past your shoulders, why don't you let it grow?" Yuki asked. "Its obvious it grows very fast"

"Long, tangled hair gets in my way. I cut it so it doesn't bother me, and I look oler and more professional" Kyla said.

"Fine…" Yuki sighed. "You aren't any fun…"

"Well, would you prefer me looking more like a ditz or a woman who knows what she is doing?" Kyla asked.

"Someone who knows what she is doing" Yuki smiled faintly "That's what I like to hear, dear" Kyla smiled. She took the now empty teacups and plates and placed them back on the tray. She then smiled. "Thank you, Kyla" Yuki said.

"you are welcome my lady" Kyla smiled. She left and sighed. The fighting was still continuing, and when a pen was thrown at her, she caught it in-between her fingers, inches from her eye. She tossed it back and it landed on the desk. The yelling got to her nerves. Her eyes faintly pulsed yellow for a small moment before returning to normal. "_Just a little longer, Kyla. You will rid of them then… no need to go insane_" Kyla thought. _"No need at all…" _

After putting the dishes in the sink to soak, she sighed and pulled out something in her pocket, a candy of sorts. It was one of her own candies she made. She popped the candy in her mouth and sighed in content. "It tastes like a bitter apple, its so lovely" She said to herself. Kyla then started to go back upstairs. "_Lets see… its still early in the year, there for still quite cold, I suppose I will pack their spring and summer dresses at the bottom, and winter dresses and coats on top, along with two pairs of night gowns. In spare cases I'll put blankets and necessities, and their favorite tea. Hmm… this will be interesting indeed. I will be living in another house with a demon… I ponder how we will get along… I don't make new friends easily" _Kyla thought, brooding to herself.

She had been actually packing as she thought. She filled a large trunk, about the size to fit Koyuki, with clothes for Yuki and Koyuki. Once that one was finished, she packed a medium trunk with blankets, robes, cloaks, and a few of Koyuki's stuffed animals. Once that was finished, she went to her room and found a small black trunk with the initials K.D. engraved into the side, marking it as hers. She smiled slightly. "Hello my old trunk" She said. she popped it open and placed in a few dresses, aprons, coats, and a pair of heels and flats. She then got a small bag and placed sewing materials, reading material and something's she kept close to her. "_My circlet…_" She thought, looking at the golden ring that was large enough to fit on her head snugly. There were a few other bands with gems, but this was most important. "_I may wear this once… I'm bringing it"_ She thought. She placed the trunks on top of one another and placed them in the corner of her room for the moment and went to aid Earl Honda, sensing that she had been called.

* * *

Late the next night, Kyla had picked up and carried a bundled up Koyuki to a carriage, lit by a lantern. The luggage was on top, but the bag of Kyla's personal items was sitting beside her drivers seat. Yuki was awake and she stepped up in the carriage, wearing two coats. She also had a large, thick blanket with her. The two black haired horses, Monochrome and Midnight, whined a bit, as they were impatient. "Just a few moments more" Kyla said. "Just hold on"

Yuki wrapped herself and Koyuki in the blanket and Kyla looked to them through the door. "Will you be alright?" She asked.

"I will…don't worry, just start going to the Manor… " Yuki said.

"Very well… it is approximately 2 am now, we should arrive at 7 am. Please, get some sleep, Miss Yuki, you will need it" Kyla said.

"Okay… Kyla…" Yuki started. "Thank you… for everything"

"You are welcome, my lady. Now please, sleep" Kyla said. She closed the door and climbed to the drivers seat. "Okay you two, go slowly and quietly, we cant wake the Earl and Lady. That, and Koyuki and Yuki are sleeping" Kyla said.

The horses made whining noises in reply and started to walk, barely making a sound. Kyla smiled as she fed off of the girls anxiety, it fueling her so she could stay awake. "T_hank you, girls_" She thought, waiting to see where the new journey would lead them.

* * *

"Sebastian, I hear a carriage…" Ciel said, taking the first sip of his tea.

"That must be our guests, would you like me to go out and greet them?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes… then invite them in for breakfast" Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord' Sebastian said.

He walked down stairs with a quick pace, and waked out of the door. He saw the noisy carriage pull up, and he found himself with a burning hand. "_No… it can't be…_"

Kyla seemingly chuckled, sensing Sebastian's pain as it was her own. She jumped out of the seat and opened the door, letting the two sleepy girls out. They both looked at Sebastian and went wide eyed. Koyuki giggled however. "Crow!" She giggled.

"Please, my name is Sebastian" Sebastian said, giving a slight bow of the head. "Koyuki Honda, Youngest Honda daughter, Nothing less" Koyuki giggled.

After her stupor disappeared, Yuki also got into the motion. "Yuki Honda, eldest Honda daughter. Nothing less" she said, looking to her little sister, who smiled.

"Now, I am Kyla Darkfield, loyal Honda butler. Nothing less" Kyla said, giving a curtsy to Sebastian. The girls followed suit, then Kyla started to get bags down. "Allow me to help…" Sebastian said, pretending like he wasn't disturbed at the moment, just like Yuki. "Please," Kyla said, handing Sebastian her two bags. She picked up Yuki and Koyuki's bags and set them down. "Many pardons Sebastian, but do you have someone who could hitch up the horses?" Kyla asked with a smile.

"Finnian!" Sebastian called.

The young blond boy ran over from the bush he was cutting. "yes Sebastian?" he asked. "Take these horses to the stables, and take the carriage and put it next to ours" Sebastian ordered. "Yes sir!" The boy, Finnian said. Koyuki giggled. "He's really strong, I can tell!" Koyuki said. Yuki rolled her eyes and Kyla gave a smile to Sebastian, though it seemed like it was one to toy with him, make it seem that she was honestly kind. "This way…" Sebastian said

He guided them inside and they put the bags by the door. "Please follow me to the dining hall, my young lord is eating breakfast now" Sebastian said.

Koyuki and Yuki's stomachs growled, rather loudly at that, and Kyla smiled. "I will take their bags to their room, where are the two rooms?" She asked.

"One is upstairs to your left, it's the third on the right. The other room is the same, just on the right side of the stairs" Sebastian said.

Kyla remembered it. "Thank you" She said. She left with all of the bags and the farther away she went, the less Sebastian's hand burned. "So… you are the butler for Lord Phantomhive…" Yuki said once Kyla was out of earshot. "I must say, I do feel a bit bad for letting Kyla attack you. But you are a demon, so he didn't see much damage, did he?"

"I must say, you are knowledgeable for a teenager" Sebastian said

"Thank you, Koyuki is smart too. She beat me at chess a few days ago" Yuki said.

"I did, thank you for mentioning, Nee-chan" Koyuki giggled.

"Now, to the Dining hall, if you will" Sebastian said.

They nodded and walked to the dining hall, Ciel had barely began to eat as the girls were seated. "Young lord, these are your guests, Yuki and Koyuki of the Honda manor" Sebastian said. "It is a pleasure t meet you, Lord Phantomhive" Yuki said.

"Its nice to see you again" Koyuki chuckled.

"Again?" Yuki asked. "Yes, I gave him a compliment at the cane shop" Koyuki admitted, giggling after that. "IS that why you were being slow?" Yuki asked.

"Yep" Koyuki giggled.

"Oh you…" Yuki sighed. "Please eat, Koyuki. I'm sure you're still tired…"

"I am… would it be wrong for me to go back to sleep?" Koyuki asked.

"No, it wouldn't" Ciel and Yuki answered at once, making Yuki blush. "You can go as soon as you eat, Kyla will guide you to your room" Yuki said. her little sister nodded and ate. After Koyuki cleared her plate, she sat there a bit tired when Kyla came in. "Do you want to go to bed, my lady?" Kyla asked.

"Please…" Koyuki muttered. Kyla chuckled slightly and picked Koyuki up. "Pardon me" She said, leaving again. Yuki smiled and looked to Sebastian. She could sense the slight jealousy welling up inside the demon. "Lord Phantomhive, do you play chess?" Yuki asked.

'Yes, are you interested in playing a game?" He asked.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to play a round of chess" Yuki smiled. "Sebastian, go set up the chessboard in my study" Ciel ordered. "Yes my young lord" Sebastian said, giving a nod then leaving. Yuki smiled once again and touched the necklace on her neck. "_I will keep silent… for now_" Yuki thought as she continued eating.

Soon, both teens were finished and Ciel guided Yuki up to his study. She looked around and smiled. "Its nice looking, Lord Phantomhive" Yuki said. "Thank you" Ciel said, voice a bit dull. He sat in a seat and Yuki sat in the opposite, Yuki had the whites and Ciel had the blacks. "I love chess, I've played since I was four. My mother played with me a lot when she was pregnant with Koyuki. I was happiest then" Yuki said, not really caring that she was spilling her thoughts. She moved her first pawn, smiling in content.

"Emotions… destroy us" Ciel said, moving his first piece. A few more turns passed before Yuki decided to retaliate. "I cannot say that is wrong, but I can't say it's the truth either" Yuki said as she moved a piece, her hands moved with a perfect flow, swift and agile. It was as if they were taunting Ciel. "My parents were once very loving, and everyone was very happy. But… when Koyuki turned two, everything went bad. My mother accused my father of something horrid, and he did the same. This was directly after my aunt died, mind you. But, due to their emotions spiraling like that, I came to realize that this could harm my sister. There for I began to protect my sister with all of my might, calling upon Kyla even. Its why she guards us with no contract. Her female nature makes her care. She cares about Koyuki and I, and without the trust we share, we wouldn't be here as we are. You see… emotions build people tall and strong, but can also be their greatest demise" Yuki explained. They had continued the game, which was simply a blur to her and Ciel.

Said Earl looked to the board. Just as their conversation, Yuki had him trapped. He looked back up at her, seeing a small smirk on her perfect, pale face. "Cat have your Tongue my lord?" Yuki chuckled. After a move made by Ciel in an attempt to try and protect his king, Yuki's rook captured it.

"I can't manipulate the mind but when you live with a master of dreams, you can learn to predict things, such as in chess" Yuki smiled.

* * *

Sebastian and Kyla had teamed up to clean up the kitchen, in silence however, and going at a slow pace. "I expected you here, Sebastian. In fact, part of the reason I asked to come here with the girls was to observe you" Kyla smiled.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"You intrigue me" Kyla said. "You have a particular relationship with Ciel, I sensed it when I came in… you care for him dearly, yet you really want his soul" Kyla said.

"If you're after my young master I can assure you, you wont be getting him" Sebastian said.

"I have no interest. You see, when I eat souls, I get sick. That's why I don't eat souls. So, I prefer fear" Kyla said. "Not to mention a good drink of blood every once and a while"

"What kind of demon are you?" Sebastian asked.

"A special kind with amnesia" Kyla chuckled. "You'll know exactly who I am in near time, Sebastian" Kyla said.

"What does that mean?" He asked, getting irritated. "Oh, you'll understand. Just wait patiently, little crow. You and your master will know enough about me soon" Kyla said.

Sebastian gave her a look, and in return a wet rag was thrown in his face. "I know I'm cute with a slightly wet shirt , but that gives you no permission to stair. Its rude" Kyla teased. "What makes you think I'm staring?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I would give you a hard time and a bit of a warning. Don't stare at me. Now lets clean this kitchen, I have to start working on something" Kyla said. "Like what?" Sebastian asked.

"Making something for Koyuki's birthday, its coming up soon. Do you ever make anything for your master, little crow?" Kyla asked. She knew the nickname irritated Sebastian, that's why she kept using it. "It's a doll, don't spoil it, alright? I will work for a bit before coming down to work on their tea. See you later" Kyla said, fixing her dress again.

She smiled and walked out, content with her work, as Sebastian seemed angered. "_Bingo…" _She thought.

* * *

_**Ky-ky is toying with Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive! That isn't good... usually she plays with people all the time, but not about keeping her secret. I hope she doesn't go too far... Next Chapter: Revealing Queen, Surprised Butler**_

_**Tee-hee! I'm Lord Honda's youngest daughter! Nothing less! ~ Koyuki**_

* * *

**NYEEEEEE!  
**

**I'm such a happy Tigrissa! :D I have so much motivation to continue this story!**

**Until tomorrow or Thursday, my friends, see you then!**

**~_Tigrissa18 :3_**


	4. Ch 3: Revealing Queen, Suprised Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 3 Revealing Queen, Surprised Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: A happy happy Tigrissa I am :D *purr purr* **

**IwuvSoul: Tigers don't purr...**

**Tigrissa18: _Normal _Tigers Soul, I am no normal tiger :) *meow***

**Gold Phantom: They don't meow either.**

**Tigrissa18 *Nyan* happy? Here is chapter 3! :D  
**

* * *

Sebastian didn't understand, he just didn't. Through week, he found himself feeling worse and worse about the entire situation with Kyla and the two girls she came with. He was made uneasy by their presence, but he didn't know why. Was it the fact that Kyla was another demon? The fact she had landed blows on him the other night? Or even the strange energy she put off? Whatever it was, Sebastian hated not knowing what was causing the feeling. "_It could also be the fact that you know she is stronger than you, Michealis" _A teasing voice in his head said.

He ignored it, grumbling to himself about it, and brought desert to Ciel. "Here you are, my lord. A strawberry cheesecake" Sebastian said, setting a slice in front of the young earl, on top of his current paper work. "Hm" Ciel replied, grabbing the fork and getting a bite of the cake. "Sebastian... I have a few questions for Kyla, bring her in here please" Ciel said. Sebastian nearly gave a face, but he then thought. "I have a few questions of my own, may I ask them as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine" Ciel said. "Just get her and return"

"As you wish, my young lord" Sebastian said, bowing slightly before heading out.

He walked and knocked on Kyla's door. With no reply, he opened it and found it empty. He went to Yuki and Koyuki's room. Kyla opened the door a split second later and smiled. "Good Evening Sebastian" She said.

"Hi Sebastian" Koyuki giggled, coming up to the door with a book in her hand. "The young lord wishes to see you" Sebastian said to Kyla, who backed Koyuki up from the door. "Alright, I'll be ready in just a second. Lady Yuki, could you get your sister into her Pajamas? This will take a while I can tell" Kyla asked. "Sure Kyla, just hold on a sec" Yuki said, buttoning up her gown. Kyla smiled and she waked out of the door and followed Sebastian to Ciel. They waked in and Kyla gave a curt nod. "You asked for me, My lord?" She asked.

"Yes, I just have a few questions, you won't mind answering them will you?" Ciel asked.

"Not at all" Kyla replied.

"Good… first, why is it that you are contracted to one of the girls?" Ciel asked.

"Yuki summoned me when she was ten years old, and I am not contracted to her, it is a deal. I torment their dreams once a month, and I protect Koyuki to the fullest of my ability" Kyla said.

"How does this benefit you exactly?" Ciel asked, rather confused.

"You see, I live off of fear and blood, souls make me sick, so I rather collect them and rarely make jewelry out of the ones I turn into gemstones. But, Yuki insisted I make this deal instead" Kyla said.

"I see… is there a date for you to stop serving them?" Ciel asked.

"The day Koyuki is married and has her first child. Until then, I am to be with the girls as their loyal servant" Kyla said with a slight smile.

"How are you so close with them?" Sebastian asked.

Kyla smiled a little more. "They are young girls, and as my life has been lonely, we developed a bond. Koyuki has actually accidentally slipped up and called me her mother before" Kyla said.

Ciel breathlessly scoffed, but remembered the conversation he had with Yuki previously.

"-_Its why she guards us with no contract. Her female nature makes her care. She cares about Koyuki and I, and without the trust we share, we wouldn't be here as we are. You see… emotions build people tall and strong, but can also be their greatest demise" Yuki explained. _

Ciel sighed and looked up to Kyla. "Alright then, How long do you intend to stay here exactly?" Ciel asked.

"Just until I find a way to get their parents to stop fighting. I didn't want Koyuki to be in that situation any longer however, so I asked for us to come here" Kyla said. "Plus… she seems happy here. She made friends with some of your servants, which is something she wasn't allowed to do at her own home" Kyla explained.

"I see" Ciel said.

Sebastian grew a slight bit impatient at Kyla. "What are you exactly?" Sebastian asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Kyla asked in an innocent voice.

"I'm asking you what you are, you can't just be demon" Sebastian said.

Kyla chuckled. "I'm a demon Sebastian, nothing less" Kyla smiled, winking and putting a finger to her lips. "If that will be all, I am going to make sure that Yuki put Koyuki to bed" Kyla said as she started out.

"Kyla wait you aren-" The door was already shut. Sebastian could hear the taunting laughs in his head as she left. "Aren't excused" Sebastian sighed. "Let her go… I'm sure she'll say something in no time" Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded and left, taking the desert plate with him.

0000000

"You're toying with them, aren't you?"

"What evidence do you have that I am?"

"Kyla…"

"Didn't see it, cant prove it, didn't do it"

"Kyla!"

"Okay, so I am stalling on telling them what I am, but it's the fun of going new places" Kyla smiled.

"One would think you would try NOT to get us in trouble" Yuki sighed, laying in bed and reading again. "I'm not going to get us in trouble, it wasn't an order to tell them everything, was it? I am to tell them when I am ready, like you said" Kyla smiled.

"Alright… just don't go overboard… please…" Yuki said.

"Don't worry. I wont. Now please, you need to rest you stayed up all night last night" Kyla said, grabbing Yuki's book and repeating the notion from a few nights ago. "Please…"

Yuki sighed. "Okay, "mother"" Yuki said. "Please don't say it to me like that… it makes me feel as if I am not doing well enough…" Kyla said.

"You're _trying_ to be our mother?" Yuki asked.

"Was that not close two what you wanted me to do?" Kyla asked. "Because that's what it seemed like to me. I was told to protect you both, and make sure Koyuki is happy, isn't that the job of a mother? I've had to learn to be a mother, to be able to care for you both, because I felt that is what my job was. If it was not, I apologize for misunderstanding." Kyla said. She went to leave and Yuki sighed. "you're right, that's what I asked you to do. I'm sorry Kyla, you're actually doing a really great job… you're more of a mom than my real one ever was"

Kyla smiled. "Thank you, Yuki. That warms me"

"You're welcome" Yuki yawned, laying down. "Please… be gentle on the nightmares tonight.." Yuki murmured before falling asleep. Kyla smiled and her eyes glowed red and her pupils became slits. "We will see Yuki… we will see" She said. Koyuki started stressing in her sleep, making faces of discomfort. Kyla saw it, and she felt something in her break. "_I can't… I can't do this to them any longer. I cant make them suffer like this any more… its like hurting my own children"_ Kyla thought. She changed her power, and Koyuki relaxed, smiling and squeezing the stuffed animal in her hand slightly. She did the same to Yuki, then left their room. She went to hers and opened the window. "I will be back in just under an hour" She muttered to herself before leaving.

00000000

"Good morning" Kyla smiled, waking up her two girls with the presence of warm tea. "mm… tea…" A tired Koyuki smiled, waking up some more. "I slept really good last night! I had really good dreams too" Koyuki said.

"So did i…" Yuki yawned, sitting up from the bed. "Kyla… you didn't give us nightmares, why?" Yuki asked.

"I… wasn't hungry" Kyla lied. "Really? That's unusual" Yuki said, taking her tea.

"I know it is, but I simply wasn't" Kyla smiled.

"I'm happy!" Koyuki giggled. "I don't have to have bad dreams"

Kyla smiled at Koyuki's happiness. "Have you enjoyed the time here so far?" Kyla asked. "h yes I have!" Koyuki said. "I'm not in trouble! Which means I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm very happy here Ky-ky" Koyuki giggled.

"I am glad, I'm going to help Sebastian with breakfast now, I will come back and get you when it is ready" Kyla smiled.

Yuki did as well and she got clothes from their trunk. "Thanks Kyla, do great on that breakfast, we will be down soon. I'll help clean up the kitchen and Koyuki will help in the gardens, right Koyuki?" Yuki said.

"Yep yep! Finny is my friend, we both like little birds" She smiled. "I'm glad" Kyla said. She walked out with a smile on her face and on the way to the kitchen, she heard something and found the maid carrying far too many dishes at once. She tripped over her shoe lace and the dishes went flying. Kyla sighed and easily caught every dish with both hands and with what looked like one of her feet. You couldn't tell very well due to the dress. Sebastian came running behind her and looked. He didn't see a shoe from were the plats were behind Kyla. Said woman placed the plates in her right hand and took the plates from her "foot" and held it all. "Be careful, May-Ren. We don't want Lord Phantomhive's dishes broken" Kyla said.

"I-I'm sorry, yes I am" May-Ren blushed, standing up

"Don't be sorry, just try not to run and trip, okay? Here" Kyla said. She put the dishes down and bent down to May-Ren's boot. She tied it normally, then double knotted it. "There, now it shouldn't sleep and you shouldn't fall as often" Kyla smiled, picking up the plates.

"T-thank you" May-Ren bowed, taking the plates in a more careful manor. "You're welcome, be on your way please" Kyla said. May-Ren nodded and walked off. Sebastian then decided to walk up, looking at Kyla, who simply smirked. "What was that just now? I know it wasn't your foot" Sebastian said. "I have more than one pair of shoes, Sebastian" Kyla winked showing the flat shoe she had on. "What's so wrong with that?"

"The fact that I know you are hiding something, and it bothers me" Sebastian said.

"Oh poor Sebby…" Kyla said, patting the shorter demons head. They had a height difference of six inches, and Kyla was the taller one. "Now, the Lord wont be happy if we don't have breakfast ready, and I have two little girls eager for it" Kyla smiled. She waked into the kitchen and Sebastian gave a glare. "_A new pair of shoes? I don't think so_" He thought. He followed her to the kitchen however and started to cook with her.

00000000

Through the day, Sebastian kept seeing signs of either hallucinations or real extra body parts on Kyla. He couldn't figure out what was true, however as the last time he saw anything he was tripped, and he simply saw her dress flutter a small bit before returning to normal. He was fed up now, he couldn't take her abuse. "Ahem. Just what kind of game are you playing, Kyla?" Sebastian asked. At this, kyla started to chuckle, then laugh. "Oh Sebastian, you really don't know? I really have been playing a game all day" Kyla laughed. She took him and went to Ciel's office, and knocked on his door. "Come in" He ordered.

Kyla came in, dragging Sebastian with her and she chuckled. "This game is entertaining, but I don't think I should keep it up any longer. Its time for you both to know the rest of the things about me" Kyla said.

"Well… explain" Ciel said, folding his arms. "I'm waiting"

Kyla smiled. "I'm… a particular demon. I have attributes from my true form I can access at any time" she said. As she said that, a large thin tail appeared, and on the end of it was a crooked demon blade, looking deadly sharp. "I tripped you with my tail earlier and caught the dishes with it too" Kyla told Sebastian. Then, a large pair of purple and black dragonish wings appeared on her back. "I can fly, too" She chuckled. She then had them disappeared as she looked to Sebastian. "you have been feeling ill, right? Something close to that? Well… I know why" Kyla smirked.

She snapped, and instantly her maid like appearance changed to that of a regal one, the most notable difference from this transformation, was the crown that had appeared on top of her head. Her next words drifted from her tongue like perfect silk. "I'm the Queen of Demons"

Sebastian went wide-eyed, as did Ciel. This time, they had a queen in their manor, and they didn't realize it. She snapped again and she returned to normal. "Now, now, I don't expect to be treated any different. I want to be treated like any other maid. Don't make a large deal out of it either, I don't like to be treated like a queen, I just want you to acknowledge that when I need you, Sebastian, you will need to come and help me. I hope that settles your ill feeling. As for you, Ciel, I apologize for playing the game I did, it was simply too splendid not to do so. I am going to check on Koyuki and Finnian, if that is okay" Kyla smiled. Hearing no objections, she smiled and waked away.

"Sebastian… did you know about this?" Ciel asked.

"No… I didn't my lord" Sebastian said.

00000000

"So you told them then? No more games?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I told them. No more games. If they have an issue with my status and capabilities they are open to approach me about it" Kyla said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you didn't toy with them for long" Yuki said. "It would be bad if you ended up hurting Sebastian… eventually" Yuki said.

"Hes a demon as I am, Lady Yuki, We cant be hurt for long unless its with a demon blade" Kyla explained.

"I know. Koyuki is still out with Finny… I haven't heard a loud crash for Koyuki crying, so I think they are still okay" Yuki said.

"I will go check on them now" Kyla said. "I will be back"

She left the now sparking kitchen and went outside to the garden. "Nothing is on fire… nothing was on fire… looks like Koyuki is doing a good job making sure Finny doesn't ruin the garden" Kyla observed walking past the rose bush. She took notice of the rest of the garden and smiled. "Koyuki is quite the little gardener" She mused.

"Ky-ky!" Koyuki called.

"Hmm… spoken a little too soon I suppose" Kyla said, dashing to where she heard Koyuki. When she got there, Finny and Koyuki were stuck in the tree, and they couldn't get out. "The ladder fell while we were cutting the tree, and when we tried to get down we ended up getting stuck in the branches" Koyuki giggled. "Please help us" Finny said.

Kyla forced back a chuckle as she climbed the tree and moved the branches out of the way enough for Finny to get out, then she put him down to the ground by the collar of his shirt. She got Koyuki out next and jumped out of the tree. "Thanks ky-ky!" Koyuki said, picking a few leaves out of her hair. "You're welcome Koyuki. Just be more careful" Kyla smiled.

"So, did you tell Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive yet?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes I did" Kyla chuckled.

"Great!" Koyuki smiled. "What about… _you know who?_"

"That I have not explained yet, and I will not. That is more of… a private mater Lady Koyuki" Kyla said. The little girl simply shrugged and smiled. "Its okay, as long as nobody is hurt or in trouble" She said. She then pulled at finnys shirt. "Come on Finny! We still have to tend to the violets!" Koyuki said.

"We don't have Violets" Finny said.

Koyuki blinked. "Then we will have to grow some! I love violets and so does Ky-ky" Koyuki said.

"Now Koyuki, don't try and put something in Lord Phantomhives garden just on my behalf" Kyla said. "But why not?" Koyuki asked. "it will make the garden nice and pretty"

"I understand that" Kyla sighed. "but you still need to talk to Lord Phantom hive about that"

"Okay…" Koyuki said, a little sad. She then perked back up. "I'll just go ask him right now! Bye Finny don't set the garden on fire!" Koyuki giggled, running off. "Shes really energetic for a little girl" Finny commented. "I agree" Kyla smiled. "Shes the highlight of my life. Just seeing her truthfully smile for the first time since I met her… it makes me happy"

She started to walk away and gave Finny a smile. "I might tell you and the other servants that story later" She said, giving a small wink before walking away completely. He blinked then shrugged, going back to work as carefully as possible.

* * *

**I don't think Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive understand what i mean when i say Yuki has "training". Wont they be suprised? And Koyuki, it seems like she had another vision, and Yuki and Ciel dont believe her. Oh well, that's their fault. I wonder what she saw anyway... Next Chapter: Teaching Queen, Learning Butler **

**Who am I? I'm Honda's most loyal servant. Nothing less. ~ Kyla**

* * *

_**YAY CHAPPY 3 POSTED! HAPPY TIGRISSA :D Thanks you guys for liking this story! Like really! It makes me smile knowing that people actually like this story! I'm so happy. I'm going to try and keep this flow going, updating every day or two, it seems like a good habit. :)**_

_**~Tigrissa18 :3  
**_


	5. Ch 4: Teaching Queen, Learning Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Ch. 4 Teaching Queen, Learning Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: NYEAH! IM SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER AND IM SORRY I DIDNT WRITE A LONG ENOUGH CHAPTER I WAS WORKING THIS WEEKEND YOU SEE, TEN HOURS ON SATURDAY AND DURING SAID SHIFT WORKING I WAS BASICALLY 39 AND ACTUALLY CALLED TIGRISSA FOR 10 HOURS! It was a Girl Scout function and I Volunteered at the Camp Azalea Trails area... its complicated :D **

**IwuvSoul: YAY new chapter**

**Tigrissa18: Yessssss... new chapter... **

**WARNING ALL YOU CIELXLIZZY/CIELXSEBBY SHIPPERS! YOU GOANNA HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPPY! **

* * *

A week past since the day Kyla let her secret out, and Ciel felt more at ease with the tall demon going around his estate, knowing her key secret. Something that was odd today was when she knocked on his door as Yuki was playing chess with him.

"Lady Yuki?" Kyla asked, popping her head in the door.

"Yes? What is it Kyla?" Yuki asked.

"I figured that we have settled in long enough, we should continue your training" Kyla said. "That's right… its been over three weeks since last time…" Yuki said, confusing Ciel.

"What is this _training_ of yours?" Ciel asked.

"Come and watch and find out" Yuki giggled, standing up. "Its very interesting, well for someone like you it should be"

"Perhaps later, I have some work to do" Ciel replied.

"Alright, we'll be in the garden, we wont destroy it" Yuki said, leaving the room. Ciel continued looking at the door, confused. "Training… Sebastian!" Ciel said. The demon butler came in a few moments later. "Yes my lord?" He asked, stepping in and looking at Ciel, who was now sitting at his desk. "Do you know of anything that has to do with training?" Ciel asked.

"No my lord, I don't. Is this something that one of our guests mentioned?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded and Sebastian sighed. "It could mean any number of things my lord. But… to be honest I could sense a strange power from Lady Yuki, she seems to have a dark aura… I've sensed it before, but I need more observation to be sure" Sebastian said.

"Then go and observe, I want to know what this so called_ training _is" Ciel said.

"as you wish my young lord" Sebastian said, bowing slightly before leaving. He left to the garden and when he got there he found Koyuki and Finny trimming the rose bushes. "Hi Sebby-chan!" Koyuki giggled. Sebastian felt chills run up his spine at that name. "Are you looking for Ky-ky and Nee-chan? They are in the back by the violet seeds. While they are there Finny and I are making the rose bushes look nice" Koyuki said. "Thank you for telling me" Sebastian said. He immediately walked to the back of the garden by the freshly planted violets. As he got closer, he heard noises. Faintly at first, then it got louder until he turned the corner. Kyla and Yuki seemed to have been fighting, rather skillfully at that. Yuki looked to be working hard, throwing multiple attacks at Kyla, and she simply dodged the attacks or blocked them. Kyla noticed Sebastian after a moment and caught Yuki's fist. She then nodded her head in Sebastian's general direct and Yuki nodded. She let go and Yuki was the first to greet him. "Good day Sebastian, is something the matter? Koyuki causing trouble?" Yuki asked.

"No, nothing is the matter, but what was it that you two were doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh… Kyla was helping me train the strange ability that I have" Yuki said. "With enough power I could eventually transform into different things"

"Shape shifting? Then what is this fighting for?" He asked, confused.

"Lady Yuki has a power of a deceased friend of mine, and that is the power of a shape shifting shadow. There was only one being in existence and she was murdered. When I came to Yuki, part of the deal was that I was to train her to control these powers so she doesn't become a danger to anyone close to her, such as Lady Koyuki" Kyla explained.

"For example, when I am provoked, I can go into a serious rage and my powers can go completely out of control… I killed kids that way but I fled before anyone could figure out what happened to them. The case is still not solved, and since there is no evidence that leads to me, for now I will be safe… but that isn't the point my point is my powers can be exceedingly dangerous, that's why Koyuki isn't around when we train, incase I accidentally go out of control" Yuki explained

Sebastian was a bit dumbfounded, but dared not to show it. "That is highly interesting… who is this friend of yours?" Sebastian asked.

He saw Kyla tense, and she grabbed the stone hanging off of a necklace that had come out of her dress while sparing. "Just… someone important to me. She was a nobody" She replied. She looked down, avoiding his gaze, indicating that she had been lying to him. Yuki looked up to Sebastian and shook her head, trying to tell him to quit while he was ahead. "I see… I must tend to my young master, carry on" Sebastian said.

He proceeded to leave, but kept around the corner for a moment.

"Thank you, Yuki… it's just getting near the time again…"

"I know Kyla, I get it… on that day why don't you take a break?"

"I cant, you know I cant"

"Yes you can… its just two weeks away…"

"No, and that is final"

"Its an order"

There was silence for a moment. "Fine"

Sebastian didn't stay to hear the rest, if there was any, and he went back up to Ciels study.

* * *

A few hours after the garden encounter, Ciel and Yuki were once again playing chess as Koyuki drew at Ciel's desk. She sketched out something, and then her eyes flashed. "Ky-ky… she… Tee-hee!" Koyuki giggled. Yuki turned her attention to Koyuki. "What's the mater? That was a bit high pitched, Koyuki" She said.

"Nee-chan! I had another vision!" Koyuki said, jumping out of the large chair.

"Vision?" Ciel asked.

"Its just something that she has… I don't understand its like she's psychic. She cant control it though and something's she can remember seeing and something's she cant. You can tell the difference" Yuki said as she picked up her sister.

"Nee-chan! Ky-ky is going to kiss Sebby-chan!" Koyuki exclaimed.

This made Ciel nearly choke on the tea he was drinking, and Yuki just have a stall moment, processing the information. She started to laugh, a lot. "Koyuki, Kyla would NEVER kiss Sebastian, most demons aren't capable of love, remember? Sebastian is one of those demons that aren't capable. They would never kiss, Koyuki" Yuki reasoned.

"But Nee-chan I SAW it! Anything I SEE is true! They'll kiss im telling you!" Koyuki insisted.

"Pardon me, Koyuki, but what causes you to believe this will happen?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm… lets see… I saw Nee-chan fall and break her nose and leg, and she returned from school in a cast and her nose bandaged. I saw Ky-ky getting really upset one day and she did. I also predicted that she would tell us why and she did. I saw Mommy and Daddy actually be nice to me for once, and it happened. Then… I slightly remember seeing something about men kidnapping us and Ky-ky having to come save us" Koyuki smiled.

"Its true, most of her visions do happen, but I don't see the two resident demons locking lips" Yuki said.

Koyuki pouted. "You'll see, they'll kiss alright, on Ky-kys bed. Ky-ky had long hair and she was crying blood and Sebby-chan was holding her, you'll see. It will happen" Koyuki said, crossing her arms and nodding. Her eyes flashed again and she smiled. "And so will you' She said, a bit too quickly and quietly

"What?" The two teens questioned.

"Oh nothing, I think I'll keep this one to myself" Koyuki giggled.

She got out of her sisters lap then grabbed her drawing and ran out, running into Kyla on the way. "Ky-ky! I had a vision and Nee-chan and Ciel don't believe me" Koyuki said, not at all offended by her sisters negativity.

"Hmm… and what was this vision?" Kyla asked, rather interested.

She bent down and Koyuki whispered into her ear. "That… is very interesting, Koyuki" Kyla chuckled. "Then I suppose we will have to do something about this, wont we?" Kyla smiled, smoothing out Koyuki's hair.

The girl nodded and skipped off, coming back with thin, but strong string and a bright, mischievous smile.

* * *

"So… Ciel, what all do you know about Sebastian? I'm just curious" Yuki asked as they reset up the chessboard.

"Not much to be honest… Why, how much do you know about Kyla?" Ciel asked.

"A lot, actually" Yuki said. "I know her birthday, her favorite human food, her favorite colors, I know quite a lot. Most of the time it's because we've asked, but sometimes she gets into telling us long stories about her past. Its really interesting actually, but I can't tell you one" Yuki said. "Why not?" Ciel asked.

"That day is on such a high personal scale with Kyla, It hurts her when she even just thinks about it. I know you think emotions are stupid… but Kyla… she's just one of those people… I cant even describe it" Yuki said. She stared out of the window as she placed chess with Ciel, not even focusing on the game but some how still beating Ciel. "_Oh Kyla…_" Yuki thought, putting Ciel in checkmate. "_I wish I could tell Ciel… so he would understand… So he would understand when the day comes and you break… this year I know you will_" She thought.

She then stood. "Ciel, I must get something from my room, its not much just a book. Would you like to come with me while I go get it?" She asked.

Ciel felt a bit strange with the offer, but accepted. "Fine, lets go " he said. They left the study and started down the hall. Waiting around the corner was Kyla and Koyuki, hiding behind a statue that had moved some. Ciel walked by, and Kyla pulled a thin, but strong string that Yuki got caught in. "Whoa!" She cried, tripping and falling onto Ciel, who turned around at a bad moment. Not only did the two fall onto each other, their lips also met, and as soon as Yuki noticed it she blushed bright red. Ciel didn't seem to register it at all until Sebastian walked by the two behind the statue, holding back their laughter, after he walked by they ran away and Yuki shot up. "L-lord Phantomhive! I… I … I'm so sorry!" Yuki said, helping him up.

"I-its fine…" Ciel replied, blushing his own self. Yuki went even redder, "I… I'll… I'll be going now" She said, waking off.

"Now what was that al about my lord?" Sebastian asked, walking over.

"That was nothing, she tripped" Ciel said. He walked back to his study and Sebastian sighed. "That was not on accident…" Sebastian sighed. He walked away to continue his work, wondering about the 'tripping' incident.

* * *

The pair was now in Kyla's room, laughing their lungs out. When Koyuki calmed down she smiled. "Ky-ky, I saw something else too" Koyuki said. "Oh? Something else? What is it?" Kyla asked.

"You and Sebby-Chan will kiss too!" Koyuki smiled.

Kyla blinked, dumbfounded. "Me and Sebastian? Koyuki that is absurd…" Kyla said, trying to force back the small blush creeping onto her face. "Tee-hee I saw it! you were sitting in Sebby-Chan's lap and you were hugging and everything! And your hair was long and pretty" Koyuki smiled.

Kyla couldn't stand the burning sensation on her face. She never blushed. "Koyuki… you know… I cant do that with Sebastian and he most likely isn't capable of that emotion anyway, most demons aren't… would you like tea" Kyla asked.

"Please" Koyuki giggled as she sat on Kyla's bed. "Ky-ky… when will you tell them… about _that day_?" Koyuki asked.

"Perhaps I will tell them when that day comes Koyuki… I am unsure" Kyla said. "Its much to personal to tell them yet, remember that…"

"I know" Koyuki said. "But… you should… so they understand like me and Nee-chan… so Ciel doesn't get super mad…" She finished.

"I know" Kyla sighed. "I will tell them eventually, believe me. But now is not the right time for it. Now I am going to get you tea, I will be back" Kyla said. She left and Koyuki smiled. "You can't see it, Ky-ky… but I can… You two already like each other… I can tell… its only a mater of time before my prediction is true… before my vision proves everyone that they are wrong… and my powers are true" Koyuki said. She smiled and grabbed a random book and started to read.

* * *

**Man... its _that day_... I hope Kyla will be alright, she seems more uneasy than usual... i hope she doesnt have a mental breakdown like she did the first year with us... wont that be a crap moment? I have training to do... hopefully nothing bad happens... oh shi- Next Chapter: Breaking Queen, Collecting Butler**

**Me? I'm Earl Honda's Eldest daughter. Nothing Less. ~ Yuki**

* * *

**AS I HAD APPOLOGIZED EARLIER... IM SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO BE 39 FOR A DAY! If it makes you feel better, i got plaster of paris on my Girl Scout shirt. And i made a dirty joke with my friend because on of the horses that they had at the thing was named Sebastian and I said "I wanna ride Sebastian" We just gave each other those creepy ass smiles and internally laughed... no? not helping? Okay...  
**

**~Tigrissa18 DX  
**


	6. Ch 5: Breaking Queen, Collecting Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 5 Breaking Queen, Collecting Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: Yes! 2 days! or ... somthing... :D I worked on this mostly in class, on a computer. :D I have Computer Graphics so yeah :D **

**IwuvSoul: Yayyyy  
**

**Tigrissa18: Chappy chappy 5... Kyla goes-**

**IwuvSoul: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Tigrissa18: Whoops sorry ^-^* **

**Here's Chapter five!**

* * *

Another week passed, and Yuki and Koyuki soon got uneasy. They looked at each other, worrying for something. "Is something wrong?" Ciel asked. "Its _that day"_ the girls said in unison. "Ky-ky is so… so… I don't know but it wont be good" Koyuki said. Yuki nodded in confirmation and the door opened. Kyla was smiling brightly, an unusual trait. She came out and placed breakfast on the table and curtly nodded. "Breakfast today, my ladies, my lord" She said before walking back into the kitchen.

The sisters looked at each other then Ciel. "That is not what I expected… she's unusually happy…" Yuki said. "I wonder what put Ky-ky in such a happy mood on _this day_" Koyuki said.

"Okay what is up with _this day_?" Ciel asked, a bit frustrated

"We can't tell you, we were sworn to secrecy. I would never hurt Ky-ky like that" Koyuki said.

"If she didn't tell you, you aren't ready to know" Yuki said simply.

Kyla popped her head through the door. "Lady Yuki… we have training today~" She said in a sing-song voice before disappearing.

Yuki blinked and her mouth hung open. "What… the hell was that?" She asked. "Ky-ky's been replaced…" Koyuki said, starting to eat.

Ciel sighed and started to eat as well. "_I will find out eventually_" He thought

* * *

"So… Ciel, you and Sebby-Chan never have nice conversations?" Koyuki asked as she drew. They were in Ciel's room and Ciel was doing paper work as Koyuki hung out with him, drawing a picture of what looked like a woman, dressed in all black with ruby red eyes.

"No, I don't exactly see the point" Ciel said.

"But there has to be some kind of relationship besides demon and human" Koyuki said. "I mean… I think of Ky-Ky like a mama… a mama with a broken heart" She said. She wasn't paying attention to herself and Ciel heard it. "Broken heart, what are you talking about?" Ciel asked.

Koyuki dropped her pencil and covered her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"What do you mean broken heart, Koyuki?" Ciel asked, ready to hear a long, interesting story.

* * *

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done to my maid?" Yuki asked as they walked through the garden.

"I'm trying not to be depressed and I figured if I gave out a positive energy that I would be happy and forget" Kyla replied.

Yuki looked at her and sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to tell them about it? They might understand… I mean, Ciel's parents died. So… of course he'd get it… right?" Yuki asked. "Not necessarily… and Sebastian would probably spread it to the whole of the demon world… I would be a laughing stock there… that's why I haven't told them… plus I don't want them to think less of me about it" Kyla said.

"Kyla, answer me something… did me and Koyuki think less of you when you told us?" Yuki asked. "Well… no but…" Kyla tried. "But nothing, if we understand, then I'm sure they will" Yuki stated. "Look, just because you mourn over a death doesn't make you weak, just because you are affected by it that badly doesn't make you weak, we all are different Kyla, they all know that. I bet if you told Sebastian right now he would just call it interesting and then walk away, though that hurts its better than hating you. C'mon Kyla you NEED to tell them…" Yuki said.

"Perhaps another time" Kyla sighed. "Please, lets just help you get better at your power" Kyla said.

Yuki nodded and rolled her eyes. Once they reached the spot where they were to train, they had began.

* * *

"So… with that, few things can irritate her and the things that do can possibly trigger a panic attack?" Ciel asked.

"Its unfortunate… Ky-ky hates herself for it. But she only told us so we would know why she was hurting. You cant tell anyone, nobody okay Ciel?" Koyuki said, giving him an intense look.

He looked at her and sighed. "Alright, I wont tell anyone" Ciel said.

"Thank you" Koyuki smiled. "Now, I'm really worried… Ky-ky and Nee-chan never trained on this day, so we have to go make sure that she doesn't get hurt" Koyuki said, standing.

"Me? Why do I have to go?" Ciel asked.

"Because we're your guests, and I can't stop them both if something happens, someone needs to hold back Nee-chan!" Koyuki said. Ciel had sighed once more. "Fine, I'm coming"

Great!" Koyuki giggled going to the door and waiting for Ciel to follow. Eventually they made their way to the garden and went to where Kyla and Yuki were. Ciel watched, slightly dumbfounded for a moment as he watched them fight. Koyuki watched intensely and kept her eye focus on Kyla's neck. At once, she saw the stone of her necklace fly out of the dress. Her eyes got wide and she kept watching. Yuki's hand was briefly incased in a black fire, and Kyla tried to move to not be hit. Her hair was safe, but the flames caught the string that held the necklace. Yuki noticed this immediate mistake and hoped that the stone didn't fall.

The rope burned, and its smell caught Kyla's nose. The stone fell from around her neck and clattered to the ground, making Kyla stop, frozen. Yuki didn't stop herself in time either, and she kicked Kyla in the gut the force was strong and it knocked the wind out of her, and knocked her to the ground.

"Crap" Yuki muttered.

Kyla was face down on the floor and didn't seem to be breathing. However, she looked up and her eyes flashed, and continued to do so. She was seeing things, an unusual quality in the mind master.

"Nee-chan! You triggered one!" Koyuki scolded.

"Crap I'm so, so sorry Koyuki I didn't mean to do that to her… shit Kyla please get up!" Yuki tried.

The queen didn't move, instead blood flowed from her eyes in the form of tears. "They took her away from me… they killed her… she's truly gone… Such a horrid man, a horrible man, take away what makes one happy… simply because we're different" She muttered, like a spell came over her.

"Too late…" Yuki said.

"Nee-chan!" Koyuki yelled.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

By the time the demon got there, Kyla was all but sane, She hasn't doing anything but muttering things that the girls couldn't hear or understand. Sebastian picked up Kyla, as per Ciel's order and took her to her room. Yuki picked up the stone by the string and slightly hissed. "Stupid negative energy"

They all went inside and they sat in Ciel's study. Sebastian was standing and was confused. "We have to explain now, don't we?" Yuki asked.

"Koyuki already explained to me, but Sebastian doesn't know… so yes, you do" Ciel said.

Yuki sighed. " A long time ago, Kyla wasn't even close to being the queen. She was a commoner, and I don't even think that is right. She couldn't use her powers that well and she was a lost mess. Some demons ganged up on her in an ally and nearly raped her, that's when a certain being, the Shape Shifting Shadow in which I have the powers of came to save her out of some strange will. Her name was Polara" Yuki said.

Chills went up Sebastian spine hearing the name. "Polara" he hissed. "Why would a being like that save anyone?"

"Just listen to me, Sebastian I'm not finished" Yuki scolded. "Polara saved Kyla and after a bit, they became friends and eventually lovers and it was like that for 200 years. Then Polara was found guilty of Raping the Demon Queen, and she didn't even try to deny it. What makes it so harsh and dramatic for Kyla was that she was forced to watch Polara die the only way that Polara could. By this being ripped out of her chest" Yuki said. She held up the stone which was usually around Kyla's neck, it glimmered with the sun reflecting off of it. "Polara couldn't be killed any other way, she wasn't really human. She was a shadow. This fueled the mist that gave Polara her shape and powers. With this away from the center of her body, she suffered and died a most painful death… imagine your heart being ripped ut of your chest… that's what Kyla described it looked like. She was literally chained and forced to watch Polara die. And what made it worse was that Polara died with a smile on her face… After everyone left the king remained to laugh at Kyla and her pain, and that is when she transformed into her insane form. She killed the king, devouring half of him and burying the rest somewhere. She took the stone and the crown and declared herself queen. She has a certain thing wrong with her, I don't quite understand, but she calls it a unfortunate curse. She wears the stone around her neck to keep her sanity, and to know that one day as long as she has this stone somehow she can revive her. however when it falls to the ground in a clatter, she gets trapped in a vision she cant get herself out of, even though power of the mental mind is her best point in her powers. It can range from minutes to days…. We only saw her like this for a few minutes before, I don't think its going to be that short this time though" Yuki said.

Through this explanation, Koyuki kept her head down. She seemed to be okay, until she threw her head up and took the stone out of Yuki's hand. It was evident that she had been crying through the whole explanation. "You hurt mama!" Koyuki cried. "She's suffering because you weren't careful enough! You're so cruel to her and she does everything you ask of her!" Koyuki scolded.

"Wait Koyuki, that isn't it at all!' Yuki tried.

It was too late, however, as Koyuki had already ran out of the room. Yuki sighed and put her head in her hands. "Shit…" She muttered.

"I've never heard a young lady swear like that" Sebastian said, giving a teasing smile to Yuki. She blushed and straightened up, then cleared her throat. "Sorry… anyway I was taking a minor break I'm not done" Yuki said.

"Really? That's where Koyuki stopped" Ciel smirked.

"There is a tiny bit more, but it does not have anything much to do with that event. Koyuki has another interesting trait beyond seeing the future. She can sense the emotions of others as well sometimes, but only those she's really close to, for example those she has given a nick-name to. That's her way of telling you she knows you well enough to depict you. Anyway, she can sense mine and Kyla's emotions at times, and lately, Koyuki's been telling me that her interest in love has changed. Its no longer Polara, though Kyla still loves and trusts Polara, she subconsciously has accepted her being gone. I don't know what triggered this, and neither does Koyuki, but Koyuki is sure she feels Kyla's emotions shifting" Yuki explained.

"That's rather interesting" Ciel said, getting an idea. "Does it link up to Koyuki's previous statement the week before of Kyla kissing another person?"

"Most likely, yes" Yuki smirked.

"Pardon, but what particular vision are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"You'll find out, that is if Koyuki is really correct" Yuki smiled, winking at Ciel who held back a chuckle or two.

Sebastian sighed and Ciel straightened up. "Sebastian, go see how Koyuki is fairing, after that check on Kyla" Ciel ordered.

"As you wish, my young lord" Sebastian said, walking out. He went to Yuki and Koyuki's room first, opening the door. He didn't find Koyuki in there, but he found a toy missing from the bed. He sighed and figured he knew where she went. He walked to Kyla's room and as expected, Koyuki was in there. She had climbed under the blankets of the bed and just simply tried to be close to Kyla. The stone was back on Kyla's neck with a new string, and it being there seemed to calmed her a little bit, but not as much as it usually would have.

Sebastian was going to leave when Koyuki noticed him. "S-sebby-chan…" She sniffed. "May I have some tea please?"

Sebastian gave a small sigh that Koyuki didn't hear nor see. "I will bring it immediately" Sebastian said. Koyuki nodded and layed back down. "Sebby-chan… don't treat me like a guest or royal anymore… please" Koyuki said. "It is disrespectful to not do so, Lady Koyuki" Sebastian said.

"I don't care" Koyuki said. "I'm the youngest daughter of a stuck up lord and younger sister of someone who will carry on the name… I am nothing when one thinks of it. Sebastian… I'd rather be a servants daughter than a earls daughter… that's why I am much happier with Kyla than I am with anyone else… I feel like she actually cares above anyone else… I feel like she is my mama…" Koyuki said, feeling a little deep. "That's what Yuki asked her to do…"

Koyuki started shaking a bit. "And I saw a vision too… and I'm so afraid… because mama could die and so could you…" She said.

Sebastian sighed and decided to leave and make the tea. When he came back, Koyuki had been sobbing again and Kyla had woken up, back to normal.

"Ky-ky…" Koyuki sniffed. "Its okay…" Kyla said, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. "I'm fine, okay? You don't have to be worried anymore"

"You aren't mad a Nee-chan, right?" Koyuki asked.

"No, I could never be mad at your sister for accidently tearing off my necklace" Kyla replied.

Koyuki nodded and curled into a ball and Kyla sighed, picking her up and placing her on her lap. Soon Koyuki fell asleep to Kyla singing. It was the same song she had started when she met them, used as a common lullaby to calm Koyuki down. Sebastian chose that moment to walk in with the tea tray. "I suppose this will be a waste of tea…" Sebastian said.

"No, it wont" Kyla said, moving Koyuki aside for a moment to get out of bed. She walked to Sebastian, took the tray, and sighed. "I'm sorry for whatever you saw… I don't even remember much past Yuki burning the rope of my necklace. The thing I do remember, however was you carrying me here. So, thank you" Kyla said. She set the tray down on the little side table of her bed and sat on it, just where Koyuki's feet were. She started to play with Koyuki's unusually curly hair. "I'm sorry if Koyuki got out of hand… she's very attached to me and cares for me more than she cares for her real mother… I suppose its because I care for her a whole lot more than her real mother does… I'm not sure," Kyla said.

Since there were two cups, she took one, filled it and started to drink. "Sebastian… can… can you do something for me?" Kyla asked.

He noticed there was a small, rosy blush on her face. "I suppose" Sebastian replied.

"I can sense that in my near future, something bad will happen to me, if it does, I want you to take care of Koyuki for me. Not only am I asking of it as your queen, I'm asking as a friend. Please, would you?" Kyla asked.

"It really depends on what the young master has to say, but if I can, yes" Sebastian said

"Thank you Sebastian" Kyla said.

She sighed a little bit and looked to Koyuki. "I can tell… something, …" She murmured.

"If you are that troubled, I will see what my lord can do to make sure she-" "No, Sebastian its quite alright…" Kyla sighed. "I feel greatly for Koyuki as well, she is like a daughter to me… something I may never truly have. I just worry about her a lot. She's so young yet understands so much. She know what kind of fate awaits her when she dies… It rattles me, Sebastian. It just rattles me," Kyla said.

Her cup was now empty and she set it back on the tray. "I… yes, I'm a little soft for a demon… I admit that. But not everyone is perfect, remember that… you can go back to Ciel now, I'm fine" Kyla said.

"There is one thing I would like to ask you, however. Regarding your small episode" Sebastian said.

"Y-yes… what is it?" She asked.

"Why Polara? Why is it that you chose her as a love interest?" Sebastian asked as kindly as possible.

"I… I don't know" Kyla said, fiddling with the stone. "She saved me… and she was the first to show kindness to me… I don't know Sebastian… I honestly don't" Kyla replied. "But… I think I'm starting to realize… I'm falling out of love with her…"

Sebastian's eyes went slightly wide.

_"-Koyuki's been telling me that her love interest has changed. Its no longer Polara, though Kyla still loves and trusts Polara, she subconsciously has accepted her being gone. I don't know what triggered this, and neither does Koyuki, but Koyuki is sure she feels Kyla's emotions shifting"_

The question to Sebastian now was who was the person she was falling in love with?

The time they would stay there would surely be interesting

* * *

**This morning me and Nee-chan woke up smelling smoke... and Ky-ky left to see what it was and hasnt come back yet... im really worried, what if something is on fire? I hope Ky-ky comes back okay... Next Chapter: Burning Queen, Ashed Butler. **

**Tee-Hee! I'm Lord Honda's youngest daughter! Nothing less!  ~ Koyuki  
**

* * *

**FINALLY~ CHAPPY FIVE... THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE ONE OF MY FAVORITES BECAUSE IT SHOWS HOW MUCH KYLA CARES! I'm not saying too much! Now, be good little Virtual Cubs (I changed it, so what. if you dont like it remove me from your favorites) and dont pressure me, i work hard even though im the age i am :D **

**~Tigrissa18**


	7. Ch 6: Burning Queen, Ashed Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 6: Burning Queen, Ashed Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: Hey! Im back with Chappy 6! Sorry guys... yesterday was ... well it wasnt good at all lets say that. **

**IwuvSoul: Do you need a hug Tigrissa?**

**Tigrissa18: That would be nice. **

***hugz***

**ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

Two weeks since Kyla's minor incident, things went back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could get with the two girls and Kyla living at the manor. That morning, however, wasn't exactly this new definition of normal.

Koyuki woke up early, more so than usual, and walked to the window, wanting sunlight in the room. She opened the curtain and saw that it was a bit smoky outside. "That's weird…" She said, rubbing her eyes. She climbed back in the bed and shook her sister. "nee-chan… nee-chan… there's grey fog" Koyuki said.

"Hrmph… just go back to sleep" Yuki replied, turning back over.

"But Nee-chan" Koyuki yawned

"I'm sure its nothing" Yuki replied.

"Okay…" Koyuki said, falling back on her pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

Kyla came out of the kitchen and sniffed the air. "_Damn… that smoke wasn't from the kitchen like I thought_" Kyla thought.

She fixed her wardrobe and took the tray she held with her tail up to the girls' room. Once there, she woke up Koyuki and Yuki and allowed them to eat. "There is something bothering me, may I go see to what it is?" Kyla asked.

"Go ahead" Yuki said, still trying to wake up. "Just… don't kill anyone" She yawned.

"Yes my lady" Kyla said. She went over to the window and opened it, then jumped out of it. Quickly, her dragonic wings appeared. She took high to the skies, trusting her sense of smell to guide her to where the disturbance was.

However, back at the manor, Koyuki finished her breakfast relatively quickly and got dressed. She heard a thud and found that her sister had fallen back asleep and her face landed in her breakfast. This caused the little girl to laugh. "Nee-Chan! You fell asleep and your face went into your food!" Koyuki giggled.

"Huh? What?" Yuki asked, shooting up.

It made Koyuki laugh more and she brought over a cloth. "Here Nee-chan" She giggled.

"Thanks sis" Yuki said, wiping her face. "I guess im done with breakfast, huh?"

"Yep yep" The small child giggled. She tugged on her sister's sleeve. "C'mon! Get dressed I wanna watch you and Nii-san play chess!"

"Nii-san?" Yuki asked.

Koyuki stopped to think of what she said. She then hit her head and stuck her tongue out. "Oops! I meant Ciel!" She giggled.

"You think of Ciel as an older brother, don't you?" Yuki asked

"Yep yep" Koyuki said.

'Well then, I suppose I should get dressed so you can go ask him if its okay for you to call him your older brother" Yuki chuckled. Koyuki nodded and Yuki worked on getting dressed. When she was done and their breakfast was cleaned up, they headed to the kitchen to wash it, making sure Baldo didn't touch their dishes.

"Why can't I wash them?" Baldo asked.

"Because you'll probably destroy the kitchen using something fire related to blast water, thus breaking the plates and ruining the kitchen like you always do" Yuki replied with a smile. "Yep yep!" Koyuki added, giggling.

Baldo rolled his eyes and walked away, the two girls simply smiled and started giggling.

* * *

An hour before lunch was to be started, Sebastian was cleaning the dining room. He just finished the last flower when something shocked him.

"**Sebastian? Sebastian can you hear me?**" It was Kyla

"Yes, I can. Where are you?" Sebastian asked.

"**Far from the Phantomhive manor, that's for sure. Listen, there was smoke this morning, and its getting worse. I'm trying to find the source via flight. I don't know how long I will be, since I am flying low to avoid getting the smoke in my lungs. I'm using my power to talk to you, this is part of it. When I find the source, I'll tell you, okay?"** Kyla explained.

"Wait, you are using Telepathy?" Sebastian asked.

"**Yes, don't sound like it's a surprise. I told you, I'm the master of the mental mind, I can do a lot of things that involve mental capability. Telepathy is one of them. Now as I said, I'm trying to find the source of this fire. I will tell you when I've found it," **Kyla said.

"Understood" Sebastian replied. Kyla didn't reply, meaning that she had disconnected them. He sighed and was going to leave when he heard a scream. He ran to the source of it to find May-ren once again, face down on the ground. This time, it was Koyuki had caught everything she held, which was a bunch of plates and a tray.

"Silly May-chan" She giggled. "Your shoe was untied again!"

"I-I'm so sorry yes I am!" May-ren exclaimed.

"Don't be sorry" Koyuki said. "Just be careful" She smiled. She saw Sebastian and her eyes got wide. "Sebby-chan! Here, I saved the dishes from breaking again!" Koyuki said, handing them all over to Sebastian. "Do you know how much longer Ky-ky will be gone?"

"No, I don't" Sebastian replied.

"Oh… alright. Thanks anyway Sebby-chan! I'm going to the garden to make sure Finny didn't kill it" Koyuki giggled, skipping away. Sebastian forced back the slight urge to smile at her, finding it a little hard to do so.

* * *

Kyla was flying through a few trees, trying to find the source of the smoke. It was now lunchtime, and she was nearly there, since there was a hell of a lot of smoke. "_Damn… just where the hell is this fire!? This area kind of looks like where the Honda Manor would be…_" Kyla thought. She flew around a bit more until she caught sight of a building, a large one. She went wide-eyed. "_No… it can't be!_ " She thought

There was a manor on fire, and that manor was where Koyuki and Yuki had lived. It was in complete flames and Kyla rushed into there. She started up Telepathy with Sebastian again and sighed.

"Sebastian! I found the source of the fire! It's the girls' manor! It's up in flames!" Kyla exclaimed.

"**Do you need help?**" Sebastian asked.

"No, you're needed there, I can handle it! I just need to make sure the girls' belongings are safe… please ask Lord Phantomhive if we can stay there for a while more" Kyla said.

"**Alright, I will. Be careful, Kyla**" Sebastian said.

"I will, don't worry" With that, the communications were ended and Kyla flew into the burning manor. She found that the source was a candle that fell onto a curtain. She cursed. "Idiot woman…" She muttered.

She flew through the halls, trying to avoid the falling debris and flames that threatened so burn her and her clothes. She found Koyuki's room first, and it was barely starting to catch on fire. She collected all of the stuffed animals and clothes in a large blanket she turned into a bag. The flames started to creep through the door and it lit Kyla's dress on fire. She slightly cursed and put it out, then carefully put the bag outside of the manor. She flew back in, looking for Yuki's room when the roof broke apart. It crashed down onto Kyla, directly in-between where her wings attached to her back, causing her to be stuck under the debris.

She coughed up a little bit of blood due to the force, but eventually got up. She found her dress now burnt at the bottom and in the middle of her back, and there was a lot of ash in her hair, causing it to look dark grey instead of white. She coughed, inhaling some of the plumes. However, she ignored it all and made a mad dash to Yuki's room. Once there, she found the bed already burning, but the bookshelf remained untouched. Kyla retrieved another bag and started to throw any and all books she could and the rest of Yuki's clothes into the bag. She put that by Koyuki's bag and traveled back through the house, getting more and more damaged internally and externally from the flames. She found her room again, and salvaged one thing. She then escaped, watching as the manor burned.

She sighed, coughing up some smoke, then picked up the bags and started to fly back to the Phantomhive Manor at a feverish pace, one fast enough that she could get there within ten minutes.

* * *

"I'm really worried…" Koyuki said, picking at her food. "Ky-ky… she … she never worries us…"

"I know…" Yuki sighed.

"Where did she go anyway?" Ciel asked.

"Something about a fire…" Yuki trailed. "I don't know, Koyuki mentioned something about smoke, right?"

"Yeah, it was really dusty and smoky out this morning when I was helping Finny… I'm worried… well I'm worried that Ky-ky got stuck in whatever was burning" Koyuki said.

Sebastian chuckled a little bit. "Lady Koyuki, Demons can't be killed in a simple fire, you have nothing to worry about" He said, trying to avoid telling what Kyla told him.

"_- I found the source of the fire! It's the girls' manor! Its up in flames!" _

At that point, he thought he was just saying it to reassure himself about that…

"Don't worry Koyuki, Sebastian is right! Unless she ran into a reaper or something, she won't die! She'll be just fine" Yuki smiled. "If you say so Nee-chan" Koyuki said. "but I'm still goanna be worried no mater what!"

With that, the door opened and in walked a wheezing, burnt up Kyla. She looked like she had sprung to life as a drawing the way she was covered in ash. Her dress was burning, for it was up to her knees now and part of the sleeves burnt off. Her back was showing completely and she was barely able to give a small smile. "I took care of it… " She said.

"Ky-ky!" Koyuki exclaimed, running over and hugging Kyla, only to be welcomed by plenty of ash in her face. "Koyuki, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kyla said, ruffling the girls hair, making the top of it grey.

"Kyla, what the hell did you do?" Sebastian asked.

"I told you, I got their belongings out of the manor before it burnt down, I'm fine Sebastian I promise you" Kyla said "You don't appear to be fine" Sebastian argued.

"I'm telling you, I'm okay, just a little ash here and there and- " She was interrupted by a mad coughing fit, ash and smoke coming out of her lungs. "That proves you are not okay" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, take her to her room at once" Ciel ordered. There was no reply and Sebastian walked over. She swatted away his helping hand however and continued coughing, getting worse. "Ky-ky!" Koyuki exclaimed.

The taller demon swayed a bit, and lost her balance, falling into Sebastian's arms, they didn't register anything as Sebastian immediately picked her up bridal style. "I will return, Lady Yuki if you will see to the cleaning up" Sebastian said before dashing out of the door.

"Wait! Sebby-chan!" Koyuki cried, running after him.

Once they were gone from the door, Yuki was confused. "Ciel… what did Kyla mean by taking our belongings out of the manor before it burnt down?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, I sent them out of here because I wasn't about to have Kyla collapse in the dinning hall…" Ciel said. "I have no idea what she was talking about"

* * *

"What a troubling task this is" Sebastian said.

"Shut up I never asked you to carry me!" Kyla replied.

"It was an order, however" Sebastian said. "There for, I have to do it"

"He did not tell you to carry me out of the dinning room…" Kyla muttered. "Please tell me I can ATLEAST change my clothes and bathe by myself?"

"It was no order to help with that" Sebastian said.

"Good" Kyla said. They reached her door and she sighed. "Put me down now…"

Sebastian nodded and just about dropped her, making her growl. "Hey what the hell was that for!?" She shouted, springing up.

"Just to see your reaction" Sebastian smiled.

"Why you… why I ought-" She started to cough violently again, and Sebastian got worried. He guided her through the door; setting her on a chair he knew he could clean later. "Kyla, you may want to reconsider what you need help with…" Sebastian said.

"I know," She said once she stopped coughing. "Can May-Ren help me?

"Unfortunately, no" Sebastian replied. "Unless Lady Yuki is up for helping, I think the only help you will get is from me"

Kyla blushed, but he couldn't see it due to the ash. "A-alright… you better not be helping because you want a peak," Kyla said, trying to stand. "I assure you, Kyla. I am not like that," Sebastian said, helping.

Once she was in the bathroom, she shoved him out with her tail, and then shut the door. "I forgot, I have a perfectly fine working tail. That will be enough. But… if you could stay in my room, that would be great, Sebastian" Kyla said, blushing greatly. "Unless my young lord needs me, I will remain here" Sebastian said.

Kyla gave a small sigh and leaned against the counter, contented for the moment. "_just a longer amount of time I don't have to tell them…" _ Kyla thought. She shook her head at that. "Sebastian, I have a task for you" Kyla said. "I know what I said, but this is important and it cannot wait, I need Yuki to think about this. Tell them that the manor burned, and their parents are both dead. Yuki has the choice to either return to the manor when it is rebuilt and become head of house and take Koyuki with her, she can immediately marry her betrothed and leave Koyuki here, or we all can remain here as Lord Phantomhive's servants" Kyla said.

Sebastian nodded, though she couldn't see it. "I will be off, shall I return if the young master does not need me?"

"Please, it would be desired" Kyla replied.

"Then I will" Sebastian said. He left her room and found Koyuki waiting out side of Kyla's door. "S-Sebby-chan… is Ky-ky okay?" She asked, crying.

"Kyla is okay, She needs to rest however, she inhaled a lot of the smoke. I need to tell you, Lady Yuki and the young master something, would you happen to know where they are?" He asked.

"Possibly in Nii-sans study…" Koyuki said. She sniffed back her tears and looked to Sebastian. "Sebby-Chan, will you carry me there? M-my legs hurt and they are really shaky" Koyuki said.

He nodded, though it was slightly bothersome, and picked Koyuki up. They waked to Ciel's study and saw the two once again playing chess. "Nee-chan" Koyuki said, jumping out of Sebastian's arms and into her sisters. "Hey Koyuki, back already? How is Kyla?" Yuki asked.

"She needs to sleep a while, but she's fine" Koyuki giggled.

"Great, now Kyla wanted me to tell the three of you something" Sebastian said. The three looked a bit confused, then Sebastian continued. "The thing burning earlier, was the Honda manor, and both adults of the house were burned to death, seeing as the fire started in the middle of the night in their room. I believe Kyla saved all of your belongings" Sebastian said.

The girls seemed surprised, and looked to one another. "So… Kyla … basically she told you that we had a few options, right?" Yuki asked, not seeming sad at all. "Well… yes" Sebastian said. "She said you could both return to the manor once its rebuilt and become the new head of house, you could instantly marry your betrothed and part ways with Koyuki, or you could stay here that is if the young lord is okay with it, but the most obvious cost for that would you both loosing your noble titles" Sebastian said.

Yuki looked to Koyuki, who had a blank expression, but in her eyes you could see that she was bubbling with happiness. "What do you think, Koyuki? We'll do whatever you want," Yuki said. The child didn't need any time to think. "I don't care what you do, Nee-chan. But I love this place; I don't ever want to leave. You can go where ever, but im not leaving the Phantomhive Manor!" Koyuki said.

Yuki smiled. "Good, I don't want to leave either. Ciel… is it okay if we stay here?" She asked.

"That's fine, just help a little more" Ciel said, shrugging.

The girls smiled and hugged each other. "We can stay!" Koyuki giggled. "That we can!" Yuki smiled. Ciel forced back a small smile, and Sebastian smiled anyway. "I will go tell Kyla now" He said. Ciel nodded in confirmation and Sebastian left. Yuki giggled some, but she also had a blush on her face. "Something wrong Nee-chan?" Koyuki asked.

"Nothing" She giggled, giving a small look to Ciel, then blushed more.

Koyuki smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

"Kyla?" Sebastian asked, knocking on her bedroom door. "Are you alright?"

He heard something, but wasn't sure what it was, so he opened the door a bit. He found the curtains closed and Kyla in bed, facing away from the door. She had already bathed, dressed, and fell asleep, and he wasn't gone for that long. He walked around silently to the other side of the room, he didn't know why, but he did. He looked at her for a small moment, finding her sleeping face to be rather cute. There was a few strands of hair in her face however, and a small bit of ash on her nose. He got down and moved the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He cleaned the little bit of ash off of her nose with a napkin he had, then he decided to leave.

"Sebastian…" Kyla murmured in her sleep.

Sebastian had a flash of her dream, partially seeing exactly what Kyla was dreaming of. He saw that it was the both of them, obviously together somewhere, but not much else. He looked back at her with a very slight blush, and then closed the door.

"_Such a strange woman indeed…"_ Sebastian thought.

* * *

**Ugh... I can't believe i was so stupid and inhaled all of that smoke! I'm stuck in bed, Koyuki and Yuki wont let me get out until i haven't coughed for an entire day. I love those girls, but sometimes they can be truly bothersome! I hope i get better soon then, because Yuki and Koyuki cant go by themselves into town to get Koyuki that new toy... maybe Sebastian will? Oh well... Next chapter: Bed Ridden Queen, Multitasking Butler. **

**Who am I? I'm Honda's most loyal servant, Nothing less.  ~ Kyla**

* * *

**Wow... SebbyxKyla fluff oh damn, i bet you guys thought you were goanna get a little more then i put huh? LOL NOPE.  
**

**Tigrissa18 **


	8. Ch 7 Bed Ridden Queen, Multi-task Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 7: Bed Ridden Queen, Multitasking Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: Yay I found inspiration for this over the weekend afterall!**

**IwuvSoul: Can we have a hint?**

**Tigrissa18: No**

**IwuvSoul: Awwww why not? I already know whats goanna happen...**

**Tigrissa18: Exactly, you already know, so there is no reason for any spoilers**

**IwuvSoul: Awww...**

**Tigrissa18: ... **

**ONTO THE STORY! LOOK AT THE BOTTOM TO HELP MEH WITH SOMETHING :D**

* * *

The next day, Sebastian found that the girls were late to breakfast. He was going to go to their room when he heard shouting from the other direction. He went to Kyla's room and found both girls sitting on Kyla, preventing her from getting out of bed.

"And just WHY can't I get up?" Kyla asked as she had given up trying to get up. Strength wasn't the issue, it was the fact that they kept pulling at her hair and Yuki used her powers to forcefully keep Kyla down.

"Ky-ky is sick" Koyuki said. "There for, Ky-ky needs to rest until she's better"

"So, basically you aren't leaving this bed unless you haven't coughed for a full day" Yuki said

"I am just fine! Demons heal fast," Kyla said.

"Oh yeah? Take a deep breath" Yuki said. "Fine" The maid replied. She tried to, but getting her lungs halfway filled with air she started a coughing fit. "See? You aren't fine. There for, stay put" Yuki said. "Its an order"

Kyla huffed once she stopped coughing. "Fine… but wait what about-"

"Nope" the two girls said. "Koyuki you have that-"

"Nope! You're not leaving Ky-ky!" Koyuki said, hopping off of the bed to see Sebastian. "Sebby-chan!" She giggled. "Good morning, Lady Koyuki. Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked. "Ky-ky needs to rest is all" She smiled.

"Interesting" Sebastian said.

"Come on, Nee-chan. We should go down for breakfast" Koyuki giggled.

Yuki giggled and left the room, leaving Kyla there to sigh.

* * *

"Sebby-chan" Koyuki started as she helped him wash dishes. "Will you take me somewhere?"

"That depends. I have things to do today" Sebastian said.

"Um… N-nee-chan can do them for you! I really need a responsible adult… and I don't think Balderoy, Finnian, or May-ren qualify. And I don't want Ky-ky to get out of bed. Please Sebby-chan it means a lot to me and Nee-chan that I need to go get it" Koyuki said.

"Well, what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's a special doll we've been waiting for, for a while. It comes out today and all the stores will be out of it soon. We saved up all of the money we got to get it. It's a doll that looks a lot like Ky-ky, but it has angel wings. I know demons despise angels, but I still want it, and Ky-ky doesn't seem bothered by it" Koyuki said.

"I will have to check with the young lord" Sebastian sighed. "But…I suppose I could take you"

"Really? Thank you Sebastian" Koyuki smiled.

"You're welcome" Sebastian said.

* * *

The pair was now out, riding in the carriage. It was just after lunchtime, and Koyuki was fidgeting with her gloves, nervous and what not. She sighed and looked outside the window. "It cant be that bad…" She murmured. "The biggest toy store of all should have them" At that, the carriage stopped, and she looked out the window, seeing Sebastian open the door. She stepped out and took his hand. "S-sorry" She said.

He ignored it and they started walking. They went into the store and Koyuki took care of it. "The Angel Jade doll? I'm sorry sweetie, we already sold out. it was in such high demand… plus there was only a limited supply. We won't be getting another shipment in for months, and even if we do you wont have much of a chance. We will probably be out of it before you can come around again" the woman told her. Koyuki was obviously broken; Sebastian could see her hurt in her stance. However, Koyuki briefly looked down, and then looked up with a bright smile and her eyes closed. "Its okay, don't worry. Its fine" She smiled.

She walked away, back to Sebastian and kept her head down for a moment. "Lady Koyuki, are you crying?" he asked, just out of concern.

Koyuki lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, wiping away her tears. "No, I'm okay. I'm just a little bit upset, not a lot though," She said. "Is it alright if we go to the store? I want to get Ky-ky something" Koyuki said.

"I suppose" Sebastian replied.

They got back into the carriage, and all the while Sebastian could tell Koyuki was a bit depressed. When they reached the normal store, Koyuki looked around for something that would do for Kyla. Sebastian was walking a little faster than Koyuki, being a bit pre-occupied with the same task that Koyuki gave herself. The small girl stopped, finding something to be interesting. It was someone doing a simple trick. Which cup had the marble under it. She giggled and put a few coins down and watched. The man mixed up the cups skillfully almost too fast for Koyuki to see. She kept tract however and when he stopped, she giggled and went to point to the middle one. There was a sharp pain against her left arm though and her right hand flew to it. she maid a pitched noise, noting that she was injured. She looked back up to the man and saw he held the blade. She got wide eyed and started to run.

"That's a nobles daughter! Get her!" She heard.

Koyuki cringed, hearing guns being fired at her. Sebastian heard it too and stopped his walking, noticing that Koyuki was gone. "Lady Koyuki!?" He asked.

"S-S-… P-papa!" Koyuki cried, running as fast as she could, which was actually pretty fast.

The men were running too, trying to catch up to catch her. Koyuki reached Sebastian and hid behind him, hugging his leg. "P-papa!" She cried.

Sebastian gave a glare to the men as they stood a good 20 feet away. They continued shooting, and Sebastian caught all the bullets and threw them back with a small growl. Not only was he angry at the men, but he was angry at himself for loosing Koyuki. She stood behind him still, loosing blood gradually. It was being soaked up by her dress, however. "Koyuki are you alright?" He asked "_No of course she's not she's bleeding, you idiot" _Sebastian thought.

"J-just take me home!" Koyuki said, trying not to cry. "Please…" She added.

He nodded and they were soon at the carriage. There was a spare blanket that Sebastian tore, making temporary bandages. There was the cut on her arm, and two bullet holes in her back that Sebastian quickly took care of. She sat still and prevented herself from crying. "T-thank you, S-Sebby-chan" Koyuki said, shaking a lot.

He wanted to question her about her previous statement, but decided not to. "Its my job, Lady Koyuki" Sebastian said. "C-can we go now?" She asked.

He nodded and got out of the carriage and went to the drivers seat. On the way back, Koyuki had fallen asleep, being rather tired from the event. Once they got back to the Phantomhive manor, he carried Koyuki inside and put her in her room before going to find Yuki. He found her in the kitchen, pulling out a chocolate cake from the oven. "Ah, Lady Yuki. Is everything for the young masters tea ready?" he asked.

"Uh yeah… where is Koyuki? Did she get her toy?" Yuki asked.

"Lady Koyuki… is resting for now," Sebastian said. "Perhaps you could check on her?" he said.

"Um… sure. I'll do that. Here" She said, setting the nice cake on a plate. "That's for Ciel, tell him I made it okay?" Yuki said

"I will" Sebastian said, taking the tray.

0000000

* * *

"Koyuki? Are you okay?" Yuki asked, opening the door.

Koyuki was sitting in bed, reading a book. She looked tired, and drained. Her face was pale and she seemed injured in some way. "Koyuki what happened?" Yuki asked, rushing over.

"Its not Sebby-chans fault, so don't blame him" Koyuki said. "it was mine, I got distracted by a man mixing cups with a marble. I didn't tell Sebastian I was going somewhere else and I was cut and shot and by the time I made it to Sebby-chan I was out of it I think…" Koyuki said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Yuki asked, confused.

"I got hurt and its my fault and not Sebby-chan's" Koyuki said.

"Oh Koyuki…" She sighed, hugging her sister. "Why do you always get hurt instead of me?"

"Because I'm there and you aren't" Koyuki replied.

"Alright… I'll get Kyla to come in and-"

"No! Ky-ky still isn't well, she needs to stay in bed I don't care if I'm hurt or not" Koyuki said.

Yuki sighed. "Okay fine, I'll change your clothes and sew them and I'll wrap you up, how's that?" Yuki asked.

Koyuki sighed. "Alright then" She said. "Good, because you weren't going to get Sebastian… you're a girl you know" Yuki said.

"I know… t-that reminds me, I think I called Sebby-chan, papa by accident…" Koyuki said. "Don't worry… its fine… I mean, I'd call him my father too if I was in a situation like that… whatever it was anyway… not the point I would have done the same thing. And we both know if it was Kyla, you would have called her your mother" Yuki said.

Koyuki looked down at herself. "Is it really okay for me to call Ky-ky… mama now?" Koyuki asked. "That's up to her" Yuki shrugged.

"Then… I'll go ask" Koyuki smiled. "But you need to rest" Yuki said. "I'll be fine, Nee-chan" She smiled.

"If you say so… but just sit here a little longer... at least let me get you something to eat. You lost a bit of blood," Yuki said.

"Alright, I'll stay for a little while" Koyuki smiled. "Great, I'll be back in a few" Yuki said, going to walk out of the room.

* * *

"I see…" Ciel said.

He just had the situation explained to him and he didn't seem worried. "Go check on Kyla" Ciel said.

"Yes my lord…" Sebastian replied, taking the tea tray with him. It seemed Yuki made enough for two cups, making it seem like she was going to go check on Kyla anyway. He carried the platter to Kyla's room and knocked on the door slightly. "Kyla? May I come in?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes please" Kyla replied from the other side. Sebastian opened the door and found Kyla making something with a needle and thread. She was sitting in a chair next to a small table and her sewing supplies were on the bed. "May I ask what you doing out of your bed?" Sebastian asked, teasing slightly.

"I got bored… so I decided to finish up a gift for Koyuki" Kyla said.

"A gift?" Sebastian questioned, setting the tray down.

"Yes" Kyla replied, tying a knot in the thread then cutting it, finishing her work. "The Angel Jade doll that Koyuki wanted, I knew she wasn't going to get it today because of my ill health, or what they made seem was ill health, so I made her, her own special Angel Jade, with different clothes" Kyla said. She had a small smile on her face as she set the doll down. "I can tell… Koyuki was injured today, wasn't she?" Kyla asked.

"How did you know?" Sebastian asked.

"Unfortunately, the link between our minds is permanent, it happens some times. I could cancel it, but it's very troublesome. I saw threw your eyes what happened, it was like a movie playing, as I was sewing. She also called you her father, isn't that correct?" Kyla said.

"Yes" Sebastian said simply, sitting in another chair. She then smiled. "I figured it would happen sooner or later, the way she read you the first time she saw you" Kyla smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"When she first saw you, she thought of you as a father like person, or at least someone who would be good to a woman." Kyla said. She used her power and allowed Sebastian to hear the small conversation the two had long ago the night they had met

_"But Ky-ky..." _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "He seemed nice" _

_ "How so?"_

_ "I don't know... He just seemed nice" _

_ "Not many demons simply put off a nice vibe, Koyuki" _

_ "He looks like he could be someone's daddy..." _

_ "I understand your belief Koyuki, but honestly..." _

_ "Ky-ky it's true! He does... " _

_ "That will be enough, please sleep now, Lady Koyuki"_

"That is nice that she thinks of me that way, Kyla" Sebastian said, not really able to think of much else to say after that.

Kyla shrugged. "She's special, I already told you all of us are. She saw you as a father figure and a father figure you have become, seeing as she no longer has a father" Kyla said. "A suggestion from me, would be to just allow her to call you her father. I know you may not care much for the small child but honestly. Why would you refuse her after not correcting her? That and showing such a fatherly display, at least in my opinion it was fatherly, and denying such action?" Kyla sighed.

"I will allow her to do so then," Sebastian said.

She smiled. "Great. The trouble is, she sees me as a mother, and I have no heart to deny that of her. So she might start pushing us together," Kyla said.

She blushed a little bit, and Sebastian did the same. "That may be an issue, wont it?" he said

"Depends on how you perceive it" Kyla said.

"What exactly are you saying?" Sebastian asked. "I'm saying it depends on how you view it" Kyla said.

"So… are you telling me you wouldn't mind if she tried to put us together?" Sebastian asked.

The question made her face go redder. She found herself unable to answer and got darker. A knock interrupted it however and Kyla released the unknown breath she held. "Ky-ky? Sebby-chan? Can I come in?" She asked.

"Please do, Koyuki" Kyla replied.

Koyuki walked in, wearing a white button up shirt and a knee length dark purple skirt with white socks and black Mary Janes. She walked over to Kyla and climbed into her lap. "Ky-ky… I want to ask a question," Koyuki said as Kyla made sure she wouldn't fall.

"Ask away, Koyuki" Kyla smiled.

"U-um… c-can I call you mama now?" She asked.

Kyla smiled brightly at that. "Of course you can. You always could have Koyuki. You never needed to ask"

The little girl smiled some. "Thank you… mama" She giggled.

She looked to Sebastian and became nervous again. "S-Sebby-chan… c-can i-"

"Yes, Lady Koyuki. You may call me your father" Sebastian said.

She started giggling in joy. "Thank you Sebby-chan… I mean… Papa" She giggled. "Now, you need to rest, you were hurt today and you don't heal like me and Sebastian do, is that understood?" Kyla said, standing.

Koyuki nodded. "Yes mama" She replied. "Good, I'll take you back to your room and you can read with your new doll" Kyla smiled. "But, mama, I didn't get to the store in time" Koyuki said.

"Who said _you_ needed to go to the store to get an Angel Jade?" Kyla asked, picking the freshly sewn doll from her bed. "Mama! You made and Angel Jade! It looks way better than the one from the store!" Koyuki said, taking the doll from Kyla. Said woman smiled. "Yep, I worked on it for you, I felt bad that I couldn't take you to the store as I promised, so I made it" She smiled.

"Thank you mama, you are the best," Koyuki giggled.

They all left the room, and once to her room, Koyuki was placed in bed with her book and the doll. "I'll come get you when its time for dinner, okay?" Kyla smiled.

"okay mama. I promise I'll stay here," Koyuki said.

Kyla chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit, Koyuki" she said. Koyuki nodded and opened her book back up. Kyla closed the door and blushed when she faced Sebastian. "You… wont tell the entire demon population about this when you return to hell, right?" Kyla asked.

"I would never humiliate my queen like that," Sebastian said, giving a small smile that made Kyla blush more. "You… took care of Koyuki very nicely, if it means anything to say" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, it means the world to me" Kyla replied.

"Would you assist me in making dinner tonight?" Sebastian asked with a small smile.

"That would be lovely" Kyla replied.

* * *

**Ugh... this place is dark and smells like crap. where is it anyway? I cant even see I'm blind folded. I do know that Ciel and Koyuki are here too... If only those two would get here and take us home already! I dont like the feel this place gives off! Next chapter: Angered Queen, At loss Butler. **

**Me? I'm Earl Honda's eldest daughter. Nothing less. ~Yuki**

* * *

**YAY Awesome new chapter. I had an epic idea for something for you guys to help me with... but I forgot... OH YEAH! For blank spots in the story, for instance Kylas Dream in the previous chapter, should i start doing another story with "Extras" or "Outtakes" or whatever the hell they are called? Just asking. **

**Sorry, i cant help but write SebbyxKyla fluff... I LIKE TEH FLUFFENESS :D Its how i got started with Fanfiction in the first place :) Thanks for reading!  
**

**~Tigrissa18**

**PS~ Sometimes the lines like do go "LOL NOPE" to me and not appear, so some of them may be replaced by a trail of 0000000 but the line breaks and 00000 mean the same thing, scene change  
**

**~Tigrissa18**


	9. Ch 8: Angered Queen, At Loss Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Angered Queen, At Loss Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: Finally... done... chapter... 8... *phew***

**IwuvSoul: ZzZzZz...**

**Tigrissa18: ...**

**Baconman: Hey Tigrissa! New Chapter?**

**Tigrissa18: YAY! someone to talk to! Yes, actually, new chapter. Oh man did i screw with you guys on this XD**

**Baconman: What do you mean?**

**Tigrissa18: You'll see... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It was two weeks since the Honda Manor burned, and things seemed to be better than before. Koyuki was notably happier, and in turn so was Yuki. Sebastian and Kyla got along better as well. Often times the girls and even Ciel would tease them about being a couple… which they weren't.

"_As these growing days pass… I cant help but feel that Koyuki's statement of my affections changing is true. I can feel it, day by day; they grow stronger like they did with Polara… There is only one thing, however, that is preventing me from sharing this feeling… Demons don't tend to love, and if they do, they are with one person for eternity. I don't believe Sebastian is that kind of demon. If he was, I'm sure he would have approached me by now…"_

"Mama!" Koyuki giggled, jumping onto Kyla's back as she finished writing. "Come play with me and Nee-chan in the garden please!"

Kyla chuckled, closing the small book. "Alright dear, I'm coming" She smiled.

"Yay!" Koyuki cheered.

She ran out of the room giggling and smiling and Kyla stood and started to follow. "Such a happy child" She said. "How did I get to be as lucky as this? Getting the privilege to be Yuki and Koyuki's mother" She said, smoothing out her hair. She walked outside to the garden and saw Koyuki and Yuki climbing the closest tree. "Why is it that you all insist on climbing the trees?" Kyla asked.

"Because, its fun" Yuki chuckled. "Do you have a better idea, Mama?" Koyuki asked.

Kyla saw some rope and a plank of wood hanging out of the shed. "Actually… with Ciel's permission… I do" Kyla smiled.

Within minutes, there was a simple swing on the branch of a tree hidden near the stables. Both Yuki and Koyuki took turns and Kyla smiled. "That's the idea" She smiled.

"Mama, why are you so nice to us?" Koyuki asked as Yuki took her turn.

"Hmm… I don't know, probably because you both are rather well behaved" Kyla smiled.

Koyuki giggled and Yuki smirked and jumped off of the swing, landing on her feet easily. "Kay, your turn Koyuki" Yuki said. "Hmm… I want mama to try the swing!" Koyuki giggled.

"Me? Why me?" Kyla asked.

"You made it, and I want to see you have fun" Koyuki giggled.

"Well… if you insist" Kyla smiled.

She sat on the swim and the girls immediately started pushing her on it, making her laugh for some reason. "Girls!" Kyla laughed.

Koyuki some how climbed into Kyla's lap and giggled. "Yes mama?" Koyuki giggled.

They kept laughing and playing together until Sebastian found them. He was a little agitated by the noise, but found it slightly cute. "Ahem… its time to begin lunch preparations, Kyla" Sebastian said.

"Does she have to, Papa?" The girls asked, Yuki holding back a chuckle from never calling Sebastian that before. "Yes, she has to" Sebastian said, helping Kyla up. "Koyuki, please help Finny trim the bushes before lunch, and Yuki, please make sure May-ren doesn't bust anything" Sebastian said.

"Alright" The two smiled, standing an running of in opposite directions. Kyla blushed and smiled when the girls left, leaving the two alone. "We shall leave, then" She smiled, heading inside. "Kyla" Sebastian started.

She turned. "Hmm? What is it?" She asked.

He suddenly found himself unable to speak for a moment. "Cat have your tongue, crow?" She chuckled. "Please don't call me that" Sebastian said.

"Alright: She chuckled. "Then what is it you were going to say, Sebastian?" She asked. "Please, I'd like to know"

"It was nothing, honestly" Sebastian said, trying to get away from the subject. Kyla saw the faintest blush on his face and she smiled. "Alright, Tell me later, okay" She said. "Now, we have lunch to make for the Young Master" She said. "Lets go"

* * *

"Today's lunch is an Italian cuisine, simple spaghetti with a fresh tomato sauce, basil, and parmesan cheese" Kyla smiled, setting the plates on the table.

"Thank you mama" Koyuki giggled. "Thanks Kyla" Yuki said.

Ciel simply nodded his thanks and started to eat. Kyla smiled contently, happy with the happiness of the small family in front of her. She smiled and played with the ties of the apron. "Sebastian, I'll be back" she said quietly. She walked out of the dining room and retreated back to her own. Once there she untied the small rope around her neck and took of the Darkness Shard. She placed it in a small case and closed it, then brushed her hair slightly. "_Its gotten too long… I forgot to cut it last week…"_ Kyla thought, finding her hair to be past her shoulderblades. "That wont do" She said.

She picked up the scissors and cut her hair, just so it would be at her shoulders perfectly. "That's better" She said, smiling lightly.

Kyla then sighed and opened her journal again and continued to write a small bit, then closed it again. She left her room and went back to the dining room. When she arrived, Koyuki pouted. "Mama, you cut your hair again" She said.

"I know" Kyla replied. "Why? It looked so nice" Yuki said.

"I prefer my hair short… you all know that" She said, blushing. She didn't know why she was blushing, but she was.

Yuki sighed. "We know you do, we just don't know _why_" She said.

Kyla smiled very slightly. "I know you don't, perhaps one day I will tell you" She said.

"Why haven't you told us?" Sebastian asked with a small smile.

"It's a little personal, and silly. You all would call me a fool for it" Kyla said.

"Come on mama, nothing you can say is stupid" Koyuki smiled

"Well… Alright" She said. "I keep my hair short because the only one who liked it long was Polara. When she died, I cut it because I didn't want anyone to know who I was and I thought I looked nicer with short hair" Kyla said. "a little more formal if you will"

"That's not a silly reason" Yuki said. "But you should try to let your hair grow for more than a week, it could be very nice looking"

"No thank you, I really rather it short for now… when I have a reason for it to be long I will keep it long" She said

Sebastian gave a playful sigh and shake of his head. "I would personally like to see you with long hair" He said, flashing his signature smile.

Kyla smiled and looked at him. "Nice try, Sebastian-kun" Kyla chuckled, poking him in the nose before going to the kitchen. At the same time they both blushed.

"_Did I seriously just call him Sebastian-kun?!_" Kyla thought.

"_Did she really just call me Sebastian-Kun?" _Sebastian thought.

"_That was weird as hell…"_ They both thought.

* * *

When night came, Sebastian went to Kyla's room. They didn't talk the rest of the day, and now he wanted an answer. He knocked gently on the door, waiting for a moment. "Come in" he heard after a few moments. He did and found Kyla in her nightgown. He could actually see it now that she wasn't under the blankets and felt his face get a little warm. It was barely see through, but his accurate eyes could still see her body underneath the fabric. It didn't help that the full moon came from the window and illuminated the room, and Kyla. She blushed as well and went to close the curtain. Blocking the moons light. She grabbed a candle and gave a small breath of fire, lighting it. "I-is there something you needed?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

"Yes" Sebastian said, trying to remain normal. "Why did you call me "Sebastian-kun" earlier?" he asked.

She went even redder. "I… I'm not quite sure…" Kyla said. "I-it was… I… it was just… I don't know," She said, getting worse and worse. It didn't help that he kept that intense look on her, making her melt. "_Damn it… why does he have to be so attractive in candle light!?"_ She thought.

She kept getting worse and he got a bit concerned. "Are you alright Kyla?" he asked, cupping her face with his gloved hand. He didn't really notice that he did that, mostly because it seemed like a natural instinct. "S-Sebastian…" Kyla murmured. She suddenly became very aware at how close Sebastian had gotten, seeing as though their faces were inches apart. She felt her stomach flutter, then a painful stinging sensation on her chest. "Ugh! What the hell!" She said, jumping up and placing her hand over her contract mark.

Sebastian felt his hand sting as well, and they looked to each other. "The kids" Kyla said. she blew out her candle and shoved Sebastian out of her room, coming out a moment later normally dressed and dashing off to the other end of the hall to find the girls' room. Sebastian left as well, going to check on Ciel. When he got there, however, Ciel was not there, and the sheets were slightly messy. The window was open as well and he slightly paled as he saw a feather fall from the windowsill. It was black, but had the consistency of an angel's feather.

He ran out of the room, meeting with Kyla who had the same exact pale expression on her face. "Koyuki and Yuki are gone!" She said breathlessly.

"So is Ciel" Sebastian said.

"How the hell did someone get in here this late at night!?" Kyla asked.

"I found this" Sebastian said, showing the feather he saw. Kyla went wide-eyed. "Angels…" She growled, clenching her fists. "Darkness angels too… we have to go, NOW" Kyla said.

He nodded and they jumped out of the nearest open window, not bothering to use the front door and Kyla brought out her wings. "Alright… If the stinging gets more intense, the closer we will be" She said. "Isn't running faster?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it isn't" Kyla said.

She picked him up and started flying, following the contracts.

* * *

They searched for an hour before coming across an empty, falling apart castle in the middle of nowhere. It was very dark in color, and Kyla shivered. "Its something alright" She said.

She put Sebastian down then landed her own self, looking around cautiously. "This place… It seems somewhat familiar" Kyla said. "No mater, we have to find the young masters and leave" Sebastian said, breaking the door with a punch. Kyla nodded in acknowledgment and they walked though. Instantly, the chandelier candles went on, lighting up the main room. The pair looked around, completely stumped and confused. "I see nothing…" Sebastian said.

"This place seems more and more familiar… the more I think of it" Kyla said, running her hand over a dusty broken rail.

"it should be familiar" They heard.

They both turned, by the now fixed door were seven cloaked figures. They stood ready for a fight when the one in the center held out a slender, somewhat pale hand. "Don't attack… we just want to talk" She said.

"Talk? Yeah right you kidnap my daughters and Ciel Phantomhive, how would you possibly want to talk!?" Kyla growled.

"Now, calm down Kyla" the woman said.

"_How the hell does that woman know my name!? And her voice… it… it seems familiar as well_" Kyla thought.

"We kidnapped them to lure you, I assure you they are safe. If we came out in broad daylight, well we would surely be caught" She continued.

"What are you anyway? Just for clarification" Sebastian asked.

"That question will be answered in time, Sebastian" The woman said. "Now, Kyla if you will listen… I have to tell you a lot of important information"

"Just what the hell do you have to tell me that I don't already know except for who you are and why you took my kids!" Kyla growled.

"It's about your life, you know, your child hood you cant remember? Listen; have you ever wondered why you were so easily able to care for someone? An unnatural characteristic with a demon" The woman said.

She became tense, not liking where this was going. "Y-yeah… what about it? I care! So what? Big deal!"

"That is for a reason, Kyla" The woman said. "You see… you weren't born a demon. You were born an angel, actually. You disliked the way you were being raised, hated it even. And ran away from home. You found your guardian power over the mind and took sweet time to develop it. You started terrorizing everyone after, ripping into their minds, killing them, feasting on their fear and blood… they thought of you as an actual demon, so they had called you Demon Queen. This fed to you, and you created that demonic form, The dragon like form you have. The queen ended up having to banish you from the Angel Realms because you were harming the kingdom that much… she sent you to the Demon Realms because you were causing that much trouble. Your memory was erased, and your powers were sealed. Leaving you a fear eater and a dragon with the powers of a demon. But… I want to ask you to come back, it was such a mistake to make you leave" The woman explained.

"N-no! No way! You have to be lying there is no way I am an angel! I would be able to remember… m-my wings would be feathered!" Kyla shouted.

"Not true… Fallen Angels do not have their wings. Usually, their wings are ripped from their back. I just sealed them, however" The woman said.

"No! Its not true! You're lying!" Kyla cried, going into denial. "I'm not an angel! I can't be!"

The cloaked woman sighed. "How do you explain all of this, princess?" She asked. She raised her hand and it slightly glowed. Kyla's dress turned into casual young angel women's clothing, consisting of a purple tank top and shorts and black knee high combat boots, the ones she was wearing previously. A circlet appeared on her head, and so did a silver band on her upper arm, holding nothing but a gem inside. Pure black wings ripped from her clothes, making her back bleed a little bit since she never used them. She fell to all fours from the extensive energy coursing through her unprepared body. "Do you believe me now?" The woman asked.

Sebastian stared in disbelief as Kyla struggled to stand. "_An… angel has been living in the manor all along… and I didn't know of it?_" He pondered. "_Its no wonder she's so attached to Yuki and Koyuki…_"

"No… no you're just trying to trick me," Kyla shouted, a few tears falling down her face. "Its… its not possible!"

"Face facts Kyla! You're angel, you turned yourself into a demon" the woman shouted.

"No… I wont believe it… I wont believe it… you… you… YOU LIE!" She yelled.

With a sudden flash, the Kyla before them all was no longer Kyla, but a human-ish sized dark purple dragon with black in her wings. On her chest was her contract, blood red. Blood even poured from it slightly as it glistened in the candlelight. "I don't believe you, you lie to me! The Demon Queen!" She yelled.

She launched herself forward at the woman that spoke to her, ready to claw the woman's eyes out. The woman's cloak was dropped and she grabbed Kyla in mid air, She looked exactly like Kyla, but a little shorter and her hair was long, and she looked older. "It isn't nice to attack your own mother," The woman scolded.

She threw Kyla to the wall and Sebastian pulled out knives and forks, growling slightly. "That isn't the way to treat a fellow Queen" he said, starting a fight between himself and the others, who had also dropped their cloaks and started fighting. Kyla got up and growled, blowing kanji fire at the flying angels. "Remember Kyla, I'm your mother! My name is Bianca!" the woman shouted.

"I don't care!" Kyla yelled, throwing her bladed tail at Bianca, who pulled a glowing black sword and blocked it.

"You should care, I love you" Bianca replied.

"Then why did you banish me?! Why didn't you just lock me up or kill me!?" Kyla retorted, trying to claw at Bianca now.

"Because I could never live with myself if I did" Bianca said, continuously blocking the attacks Kyla gave her. "HA! Like this isn't any better!" Kyla shouted, knocking Bianca down finally with her tail.

One of the angels saw this and called attention to the others. Instantly, multiple purple spheres collided with Kyla's body, electrocuting the draconic woman and putting a standstill on the entire fight. The largest angel flew to Kyla, who was still paralyzed, and threw her to the wall, making such an impact the staircase collapsed on her. Sebastian grew ever more angered and continued on a one on six fight. Bianca simply stood there, trying to figure out a way to not only escape, and do so alive. But whether or not Kyla was dead.

The angels fought vigorously, proving to be a very heavy challenge to Sebastian al at once. It happened quickly though as he managed to land a knife in one of their heads. When they all prepared for another attack, they all froze, feeling an intense Killer Instinct at the moment. Bianca paled, even. "Y-you idiot! W-what have you done!?" She yelled.

Sebastian didn't know who was being talked to, and he didn't care. However, he was frozen as well, waiting for whatever was to come. Soon, he too felt the harsh energy, and all the angels felt chills as an insane, murderous laugh echoed through the castle. Spelling death for the angels.

* * *

**I can hear them there, yelling and screaming... and it smells like death... I'm scared up here... What if Mama and Papa are there? What if they're being hurt? Hmm... All I know is im tired and in pain... that lady looking like Mama did something to my back and now it hurts... *Sniff* I want mama and papa! ~Next Chapter: Insane Queen, Stunned Butler  
**

**Tee-hee! I'm Lord Honda's youngest daughter! Nothing less! ~ Koyuki**

* * *

**Many chapters... wow im on a roll i think! This is so amazing, i've never had so much motivation to do a story before! I'm so tired right now, its like... 11:20 PM Where i live as im typing this... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! REVIEWIERS I SWEAR I WILL START RESPONDING TO YOU REVIEWS! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Tigrissa18**


	10. Ch 9: Insane Queen, Confused Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 9: Insane Queen, Confused Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: HEYYY Another new chapter! ITS TIME FOR REVIEWER MENTIONS! I will do one every once in a while, so here you go guys!**

**To IwuvSoul: You will always be in my intro Soul! And yes, I had to bring in the twirking outer space nuggets, it was funny and made me smile that day :)**

**To Black Dragon Mistress: I'm glad that you're still happy with the story even though it isn't a love triangle, Mistress! And thanks, i just figured it would be a nice touch to give the readers a little hint-hint at the next chapter of the story :)  
**

**To Neko Pelzig: Haha I love you too, Neko! Thanks for reading and Reviewing :)**

**To Dark Ace Raven: Thank you for the compliment :) Keep on reading!**

**To Moonlight500: Thank you for reading, here is the next chappy Moonlight :)**

**To Monserrat Michaelis: Haha, I try my best to update as soon as I can, Monserrat. Its okay to be demanding of me! Thanks for reviewing, hmm... about two hours ago :D **

**ONTO THE STORY! THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE READERS AND REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

The laugh sounded sickly, and like it came from an insane person. The angels looked to the shaking rubble of the stairs, and they all started shaking more. "You… y-you idiot!" Bianca yelled. "S-she's gone insane!"

"Insane?" Sebastian questioned. "What do you mean 'insane'?"

"That _thing _has an insane form triggered by high rising anger or immense damage done to her body. If she goes insane now, there is no way anyone will live. You better run while you have the chance, demon! Or she'll kill you too!" The angel who injured Kyla said.

"Oh there will be no running… you can't escape her no matter how hard you try" Bianca said.

Sebastian growled slightly. "I don't know exactly what you mean, but I'm not running, it may be a trick" He said.

Before anyone else spoke, the being laughed again. "Dance to the smell of your blood, scream as the terrors you see become real, run at the sound of my voice. I am the Demon Queen!"

The rubble turned into dust and Kyla stood there, instead of the purple scales, they were nearly black and her eyes were bright, glowing yellow with thin slits in them. She had a dark black, purple, and red aura and she chuckled. Her voice sounded like three, a high one, a deep one, and her normal voice.

"C-crap… r-run!" Bianca cried.

They went to leave, when they were suddenly unable to move from Kyla's energy. She made a loud growl and smirked. An angel fell, her neck and stomach having been cut and her chest being stabbed. "Mind Kill…" Bianca murmured.

The insane woman chuckled and looked to Sebastian. "It would be a shame if you saw this, I'd advise you look away" She chuckled. Sebastian felt a feeling in the bottom of his stomach and nodded, closing his eyes. With that, she launched forward, rapping a large hand around an angel's neck, evidently crushing it, and throwing them to the celling. She flew up and slammed them down with her tail, then blew more kanji fire at them. The angels started to fly, while Bianca stayed on the ground in total shock. It only made it more entertaining for the dragon being. She slashed her tail around, cutting them all, and used it as a whip like object and stabbed the angels that flew below her. Their fear increased her power, and soon most of the angels were dead. The only one that remained was Bianca.

"Queen killing a Queen, how unfortunate, its like chess…" Kyla chuckled. "Except, there is no king"

She brought her tail around and tried to attack Bianca, but the dark angel brought her wings forward, protecting her face, but eliminating the use of her wings. It was like a thick shell of muscle and bone, and Kyla growled. She tried again and again, slashing and stabbing and even using her claws to get through Bianca's tough wings. The bloodied angel eventually went to another side of the room and she sighed. "I just wanted you to return home, Kyla…" She said, disappearing in a cloud of black, bloody feathers.

Kyla chuckled and brought her tail up to her lips, licking the blade with her lizard like tongue. "What an interesting meal… it's a shame a mouse got away… You can look now, Sebastian"

He did, and saw Kyla, now in her complete normal attire, however her dress was slightly torn and she was stained in the angel's blood. Plus, she had large black wings on her back, slightly dripping with her blood. "S-Sebastian… "She sighed. "I… I'll explain my insanity later... for now we have to go get them al back to the manor… Koyuki is probably very scared," She said.

He nodded, but still couldn't believe. It took him ten seconds to kill one angel, and it took her twenty to kill six. He followed her up the crumbled stairs and looked around. He figured out why it looked so familiar, it used to be an Angel Castle, as Kyla and family portraits were placed on the halls. They came to a room that was lit by candles and saw Ciel in the bed, obviously still asleep. "He can sleep through anything, cant he?" Kyla asked.

Sebastian ignored her and picked Ciel up. They went to the next room and found Yuki asleep, and Koyuki awake but crying. "Mama!" She cried, going to jump up. It was evident that something was hurting her, but the others didn't know what. "Don't worry Koyuki, I'll get you out of here" Kyla said, picking up Yuki then Koyuki, using one hand for each. Koyuki's dress seemed a little bloody, and Kyla got worried. "you can sleep on the way home, okay?" Kyla sad.

Koyuki nodded and clung to Kyla and fell asleep very quickly. Kyla sighed as they walked out of the castle. "Sebastian… this doesn't change anything, does it?" Kyla asked.

Sebastian didn't answer as he started running back to the manor. Kyla sighed once more and flew back to the manor. Once there, she put Yuki to bed and started cleaning Koyuki, since she was covered in blood. "Mama… My back hurts…" Koyuki muttered.

Kyla wasn't very observing at the moment, so she missed that Koyuki had any type of injury on her back. She looked and saw two small, black nubs coming from her back. There was also lots of blood, and Kyla went wide-eyed. "You're growing wings, dear" Kyla said.

"Wings? Why?" Koyuki asked.

"I don't know… did the white haired lady do anything?" Kyla asked.

"She told me that I had a strange kind of DNA that wasn't coming out as it should have, and she touched my back lightly. It felt nice for a while, then it started to hurt really bad" Koyuki said.

"Hmm… I ponder it as I sleep…" Kyla said.

She dried Koyuki off and tended to her back, making sure it wouldn't hurt too much over night. She dressed her in her nightgown and sent her off to bed. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists in slight pain. Her back hurt very badly. She sighed and focused, shifting to her angel form. She left to find Sebastian, seeing him just coming out of Ciel's room. "Sebastian… I need your help" She said, lightly blushing. "It hurts to move my upper body, and I need help getting the blood off my back and I need it wrapped… Would you mind helping me? I don't think May-Ren will be really complying if she sees my wings" Kyla said.

Sebastian didn't give a direct answer; he just nodded and walked off, grumbling. Her now pointed ears dropped slightly. "Thanks…" She sighed.

They went to her room, and Sebastian lit the candles. Kyla pulled out a medical kit from under her bed and opened it, allowing Sebastian to get the needed things to tend to Kyla. She sighed and with a large blush looked away from Sebastian, who now sat on the bed with his eyes momentarily closed. She removed her top clothes and sat on her knees in front of him, facing away. "Alright… there… Be gentle" Kyla said, playing with her hands nervously.

"I'll try" Sebastian said, forcing it out in a nice manor.

She winced slightly, both because of her sensitive back, and because of the cold tone from Sebastian. He brushed by a little too close to her wings by accident and she hitched in a breath. "Can you be a little gentler?" She asked. "my apologies" Sebastian said bitterly.

Kyla sighed. "If you are angered with me or hate me you can just say so. I wont be offended… I really hate myself now. I want to die" Kyla said.

"I am a little bothered that an angel has been living here" Sebastian said.

"I know you are… " Kyla sighed. "I'm bothered that I AM an angel… I lived my entire clear life hating them…"

"Didn't Polara have the same powers?" he asked.

"Now that you say so, yeah she did" Kyla said. "She did have the same powers… but that doesn't mater! Y-you cant judge someone by what they can do or what they are… Y-you judge them by who they are" Kyla said. Sebastian thought about it for only a minor second then scoffed. "Right…"

"you don't care… do you?" Kyla asked.

"Not really" Sebastian said bluntly.

"Sebastian… just because I'm angel… part angel… it doesn't mean it should change anything… I'm not crazy, not in that aspect anyway… I want to be your friend still…" She said.

"That is something of a joke," Sebastian said, finishing cleaning her back and starting on gauze. "Angels and Demons do not mix Kyla" Sebastian said.

The two statements hurt her even more than she thought it would have and she held back tears. "I know we don't" Kyla said. "We are forever two different entities… because that's how we were created and that's how we shall remain…"

He nodded and finished. He closed the medical kit and put it back under her bed. She took her pajamas and held them up to her chest with a blush. "Good… bye Sebastian" She said.

He nodded simply and left the room. Kyla sighed and tears fell down her face. "G-goodbye…"

"_**What's wrong princess?**_" A voice asked. "_**You seem crushed, detached even…**_"

"S-Sebastian-kun…" She said, not even realizing he called him that again. "He… he hates me now because I was… no I still am an angel" Kyla said,

"_**Show him you are more of a demon than an angel. That should get him to like you again**_" The voice said.

"That won't change anything" Kyla stated. "No mater what I do he will still hate me. He is absolutely right Demons and Angels don't mix… meaning I shouldn't even be alive… I shouldn't be here I should have been executed when I destroyed the angel realms… " She said.

"_**Don't speak like that. You are an amazing person. He is conflicted by stereotypicality and his emotions for you**_" The voice said.

"Heh, what emotions!?" Kyla asked, clawing at her arms with her sharp nails, drawing blood. "If… if he loved me… if he loved me like Polara did... he wouldn't care that I am angel … if he cared for me as a friend then he wouldn't have said such harsh things to me. If he cared a small ounce about me he would have been a little less cold to me" Kyla said, her voice starting to revert back to her insane voice.

"_**Don't force me out, Kyla. I don't want to appear. Don't send me to confront your problems. Its bad enough I'm talking to you so you don't cause suicide. Think of those girls, think of them. They need you, Kyla you are the only thing they have left.**_" The voice said.

"I… I don't care… w-what could they think? T-they possibly heard every word that damn woman said! I… I'm an angel… and I'm completely insane... I made another version of myself just so I wouldn't freak out when it was quiet… Angel or Demon… I am insane… I don't belong here… I... I don't" Kyla said, biting her lip enough to draw blood.

"_**Then what are you going to do?**_" The voice asked. "_**Run away?**_"

"Do I have any other choice?" Kyla asked.

"_**I'm not answering that question. Good luck, princess.**_"

Kyla sighed, reverting to her normal form and exhaling flames. "Thanks" She said, standing.

* * *

"Koyuki get these feathers out of my face…"

"What feathers, Nee-Chan?"

"The ones like RIGHT in my face… you know the black feathers."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Wait… they're attached to something… AH WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yuki jumped out of bed and ran to the wall. "Koyuki… what the hell is on your back!?"

Koyuki looked up from the pillow her face was in. "What?" She asked, being very tired still. She looked behind her and saw a small pair of black wings. They twitched a little bit and she made them flap slightly. She then started to giggle. "Mama said that the weird lady who kidnapped us last night made me grow wings" She giggled.

"Oh that? I thought that was a dream… but now… Koyuki you have like… little baby wings" Yuki said. "How are you going to hide them?

"I don't know…" Koyuki said. "The same way mama does?"

"She will have to teach you I guess… lets go wake her up I'm sure she's tired after… well after whatever the hell happened" Yuki said.

Koyuki nodded and giggled. "Nee-Chan, its really hard to move, and I feel heavy, can you carry me?" She asked.

"Sure" Yuki smiled, picking up her sister and walking out of the room. They went to Kyla's room and knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments Yuki knocked on it again. "Kyla?" She asked, opening the door.

She found everything neat and pristine, and a closed letter sitting on the bed. Yuki put Koyuki down on the bed then picked up the letter, opening it. She read through it and seemed shocked. She read it a few more times before tears came to her eyes. "N-nee-Chan? Are you okay? What is it?" Koyuki asked.

She handed Koyuki the paper, and she had a similar reaction to the letter and started crying

* * *

"Good morning, Lady Yuki, Lady Koyuki" Sebastian said once they came into the dining hall. Yuki turned away, giving a cold response. Koyuki however didn't. "P-papa…" She sniffed.

"Don't cal him that Koyuki" Yuki said bitterly.

'B-but nee-chan… papa is my-"

"He's not your papa, Koyuki! If he cared about you he wouldn't have made Kyla do what she did!" Yuki snapped.

Koyuki didn't speak anymore, and tried to keep quiet.

"What the bloody hell are you taking about?" Ciel asked.

Yuki handed him the letter Kyla had left. "This." She said.

Ciel opened it up and started to read, Sebastian read over his shoulder.

"_Dear Yuki, Koyuki, and Ciel. _

_ It is to my great displeasure to inform you that I will no longer be a resident at the Phantomhive Manor, and I will no longer be serving you all as a servant. As per last night's events, I have come to a certain realization. I am an angel. As you may realize, Angels and Demons do not mix together. There for, in an attempt to avoid conflict between Sebastian and I, I have left the manor. Please, as a small request on my part, do not attempt to look for me, I wish for there to be as little conflict and emotional hatred as possible. Thank you._

_ ~Kyla Darkfield" _

"Sebastian what the hell happened last night!?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Please my lord, it is not my fault" Sebastian said.

"Not your fault?" Yuki asked. "NOT YOUR FAULT!?" she snapped. "if it wasn't _your_ fault, why the hell does it seem like it!?"

"Lady Yuki, I have nothing to do with her choice of leaving" Sebastian said.

"What did you say to her then? Because from the likes of this, she had to have asked you something" Yuki said.

"She said something's and I said some things back, She started talking about friends and I said that she had to be joking, because demons and angels do not do well together," Sebastian said.

"See… it _is_ your fault" Yuki said bitterly.

"I don't see how it is, Lady Yuki" Sebastian said.

"You are either an idiot, or you love seeing pain. In either case you are no different from the rest of your kind. Bitter and hateful and you don't care!" Yuki said, standing. She took the letter back and glared at Sebastian, her eyes flashing red. "I don't care if Kyla is an Angel or not, she is THE LAST thing me and Koyuki had! And you made her leave because you had to be a stereotype and HATE her because she's an angel! We love her with all of our hearts, she was our mother, she was what was keeping me from absolute insanity from my parents! She was a haven to Koyuki! You are nothing more than a beast, a _monster_! She gave you her trust; she gave you her fragile state of mind! We will all be bloody lucky if she didn't kill herself yet! Yes, she's THAT fragile!" Yuki said.

Angered, she stormed out of the dining room. Koyuki sat there still, crying lightly. "I don't believe you chased mama away…" Koyuki said, sniffling slightly. "S-she's just confused…"

Ciel growled and looked to Sebastian. " After breakfast, look for Kyla and bring her back, don't come back here until you do," Ciel said.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said.

"Koyuki, you have full permission to come to my office after breakfast" Ciel said. The little girl nodded and ate quietly.

* * *

**I've never felt so confused and isolated... I feel hated everywhere i go, only because i can feel Sebastians hatred for me. Its not just him though, its the girls too... Am I such a weak being? I feel like i dont even deserve life... Next Chapter: Lost Queen, Chasing Butler**

**Who am I? I'm Honda's most loyal servant, nothing less. ~ Kyla  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 DONE! Whoops, look like Sebastian screwed up big time! I remembered that this was a T fic, so i made sure to not have Yuki blow up TOO much at Sebastian. Meaning full out cussing and such. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING GUYS IM NEVER LEAVING! **

**~Tigrissa18 **

**PS: Cookie season starts in 3 days, if I am not updating as often as i should, just know, i am busy with trying to sell as many cookies as i can!**

**~T18**


	11. Ch 10: Lost Queen, Chasing Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 10: Lost Queen, Chasing Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: WAAAAAH~ NEW CHAPPY**

**Qiqo2: HELL YEAH!**

**Baconman: Good Job Tigrissa!**

**IwuvSoul: Friends of yours, Tigrissa?**

**Tigrissa18: *chuckle chuckle* Yeah, epic friends of mine. Thanks guys!**

**Qiqo2 & Baconman: Welcome :D**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Kyla sighed, sitting in a bar eating a small breakfast. She was very far from the Phantomhive manor at that time. In the time it took for her to get there, she had thought a lot about many things and was now just sulking, hoping that her tears wouldn't return She put her head down with a small sigh and drummed her fingers on the table. "This… this is such a horrid feeling" She muttered.

She sighed and picked herself up and continued to eat. "_I feel so alone…_" She thought.

She stood when her plate was clear and her cup empty, and she left the payment on the table and left, picking up her small trunk on the way out. She walked out of the small bar and sighed, walking around elsewhere. She came to a small motel, and briefly smiled. She went into the building and paid the man for one night and walked to her room. She laid on her bed briefly and sighed. "_I didn't sleep at all… I'm so tired… a small nap wouldn't hurt me…_" She thought.

She put her trunk by the foot of the bed and kicked off her boots. She then nestled under the covers, sighing in content as her aching back was able to un-tense for a few moments. "So tired…" She muttered.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he washed dishes. He pondered why he didn't think the night before. If he had not been in such a situation where he was confronted directly, it would have been easier to negotiate with Kyla. However, she brought it up without much thought being done, and that's what caused the negative reaction. He heard someone come in, but didn't acknowledge it until they spoke.

"Y-you aren't mad at me… right?" It was Koyuki.

"Why would I be angered with you?" Sebastian asked, not looking away from the dishes.

"I'm like mama… I'm an angel too, the lady said so…" Koyuki sniffed. "I even have the wings…"

Sebastian looked at her, now noticing the wings which had gotten slightly larger since she woke up. They were folded against her back slightly, but it seemed painful still as they were new and still growing.

"No. You are still… a child" Sebastian said, trying to find any word that she could understand and wouldn't find rude.

"Are you sure that's the reason why?" Koyuki asked. "Or is it because I wasn't born one and turned myself into a human?

"Well… actually it's both of those" Sebastian sighed, drying his hands off and picking Koyuki up, setting her on the counter for the moment. "So… you don't like mama… because she was born an angel, right? And Demons and Angels don't go well together?" She asked.

"Its not that I don't like Kyla anymore, Koyuki. She approached me too soon on the topic" Sebastian said.

"You didn't have a proper amount of time to think it over, is that right?" She asked.

He simply nodded as he went back to the dishes, purposely washing them at a sluggish pace.

"Have you had enough time now?" She asked. "I don't have an adequate answer at this moment, but why may I ask?" Sebastian replied.

"Because… I want you and mama here and together again… I don't want Nee-Chan to be mad anymore… And I really need mama to help me with these… dragon or angel, she has wings and I need help with mine… P-please p-papa… find mama like Nii-san asked" Koyuki said, lightly starting to cry.

He finished, much to his dismay, and looked to Koyuki, wiping away her tears. "I will find Kyla for you, Koyuki. Have no worries" Sebastian said.

She nodded briefly and hugged him, a rather unusual thing for Sebastian. "I'll go to Nii-san's study now… Thank you papa" She said, climbing off the counter and walking off. Sebastian gave a brief sigh and fixed his sleeves then put on his coat. He walked out of the manor and started running. He was sure he would be able to track her by some means.

* * *

"N-Nii-san?" Koyuki asked, knocking on the door slightly.

"Come in Koyuki" Ciel replied.

She gave a small sniffle and opened the door and walked in. She looked to Ciel with a very small smile. "I'm sorry for Nee-Chan… she gets really upset…" Koyuki said.

"Its alright" Ciel said, handing her some scratch paper and a pencil, knowing she would have wanted to draw. "Can papa really find mama?" Koyuki asked.

"If I told him to find Kyla, he will do so" Ciel replied.

"Because of the contract… I forgot about that. I forget because we don't have a contract with mama, which is why she was able to leave" Koyuki said.

Ciel gave a small sigh. "It must be nice, not being contracted" Ciel said.

"I don't see the difference… except for the fact that you cant run from Papa and you give him your soul afterwards… I suppose that is a large difference… I'm sorry Nii-san" Koyuki said.

"Its okay" Ciel said.

"When you're done with paperwork… can we play chess? Or some other board game?" Koyuki asked.

"Hmm… maybe" Ciel replied.

* * *

Kyla woke up near lunch time, having been disturbed by her own dreams, which she could not control. She sighed and sat up and decided to change her clothes, pulling out a purple skirt and a normal button up shirt with a coat. She changed and sat on the bed once more, pulling out her journal. She gripped it hard for a small moment, and then stood. She walked to the window and threw the book far away from her, it flying the direction that she came.

She closed the window and sat down again, deciding to sew the small tears in her maids dress. She sighed slightly once more and glanced out the window, watching all the people walk by.

"_Look at them all… so care-free... like nothing is wrong in this world… I wish I could be like them again… just… empty and carefree" _Kyla thought.

She continued sewing, and at once she saw a flash of herself sewing Koyuki's torn clothes from playing too rough. Tears pricked at her eyes. "_Koyuki…_" She thought. "_How she must hate me now…" _

She continued sewing and accidently pricked her finger with the needle, drawing blood. She sighed and disregarded it, not even feeling the pain of the needle, and continued to sew.

* * *

It was around dinnertime now, and Sebastian was nowhere near close to finding Kyla. At least he didn't think so. "What a tedious task" Sebastian said to himself, stopping for a brief moment. "You would think finding a tall, white haired woman would be easy" He said.

There was a town near by, and he figured he would check there. As he walked, he found a dog chewing on something, a book of sorts. It looked familiar, so he took it away from the dog with a small growl. He looked at the cover and realized that it was Kyla's Journal. Curious, he turned to where the tassel rested, and started to read.

"_My heart aches… why though? Was i… truthfully in love with Sebastian? I must have, for I've never felt so empty and damaged before. Well, except for one time, when Polara died. Why is it that I have come to fall for him, though? Its more than looks, that much I am sure of. Is it the fact he seems so… fatherly for Ciel and the girls? The way he speaks to me, cares for me? Its possibly his smile, that I've come to love so much. As cheesy as it is, his smile is truthfully dazzling to me. No matter the reason, he hates me now and I cant go back there and expect the same treatment ever again. When I reach my first point, I'll throw this book out, leaving behind what I have reminding me of it all, besides my own impeccable memory. ~Kyla"_

_ "Now I've done it" _Sebastian thought. He didn't really pay attention to much except for the fact that she thought he hated her, which, oddly, was not the case. He kept the small book with him and started running. When to the town, it was just about nightfall. "_Kyla… where are you? I know you are here…" _Sebastian thought, feeling his hand slightly burn from her near by presence.

He found the bar she was at earlier and walked in, going straight to the counter and the man washing it down. "Have you seen a tall, white haired young woman come through here?" Sebastian asked.

"She was here this morning, looked quite depressed or tired. She left and went further into town," The barkeeper said.

"Thank you" Sebastian said, leaving.

Sebastian walked through the town, just down the straight road until he came to a motel, where he felt a lot of Kyla's energy. Plus, the place was full of an angel's energy. Meaning Kyla was there. He walked in and went to the man at the desk, asking the same question.

"First room on the fifth floor, she was looking pretty worn out when she came in here, she hasn't left her room since getting here" the man said. "Thank you for the information" Sebastian said.

He started walking up the stairs, coming to the fifth floor. He saw Kyla's room in an instant, and knocked on it. There was no reply for a moment, but he heard a few clicks, like a luggage back being closed, and he looked in through the keyhole. He saw Kyla there for sure, and she was closing her trunk. She had just changed into her nightgown and was putting her clothes in her small case. She sat on her bed and start to sew something again.

He sighed and knocked again, with once again no answer. She seemed to be off focus, which was perfect. He opened the door and walked in and picked her up. She noticed and forced the urge to react negatively. She noticed it was Sebastian and she blushed bright red.

"S-Sebastian! I thought I made it clear that you weren't supposed to come for me?" She asked. "Don't they all hate me!?"

"Yuki is mad, but not at you. Koyuki is in tears, at least last I saw of her she was, and the Young Master seemed just a little agitated…" Sebastian said.

"Y-you lie… they all hate me Sebastian I know they do!" Kyla cried out.

"They do not hate you Kyla" Sebastian reassured, sitting on the bed. He let her sit in his lap as well. However, she tried to get out of his grasp, but it was useless. He was much stronger than her at the moment and all it did was make her fuss and cry. He sighed slightly and waited. Eventually, Kyla gave up trying to get away and openly started to sob. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hug there, sobbing into his chest while blushing more and more. Soon enough she calmed down and just sat there.

"Will you talk to me now?" Sebastian asked kindly, rubbing her aching back, which had since let her wings show.

She nodded feebly. "I thought everyone hated me… I didn't want them to live with someone they hated… especially you. I really honestly thought you hated me because of my angel heritage…" She said.

She wiped some of her tears then clung to him a little bit. "I… I've been afraid… the whole time I've been gone… I'm so afraid… I… I used to be afraid of the noises… all the noise in the castle when I was young… I hated my mother's words. I hated her voice. Telling me to do this and that… I… I couldn't stand it… I hid in my room all the time… S-soon… when I appeared in hell… I became afraid of the silence I loved so much… I've been afraid of silence for so long… I'm scared to death of light and silence… that's why I'm so crazy… I'm so insane… no mater what form I take that voice nags at me keeping me sane… That voice keeps me from total insanity… " Kyla said, remembering her childhood briefly, as her powers were unsealed, so were her memories. She also remembered why she was insane in the first place. "I'm so crazy… I'm so insane… I… I need someone to help me Sebastian… I need someone to help me not be so insane… to not be so irrational… I need that small support that I haven't had in so long… I need just a little more support…" She said, shaking now.

"Then I will be that support" Sebastian said. "Would you like to return, now?" Sebastian asked.

Kyla nodded. "Please… lets go home… I… I'm so scared here… there's too much light of freedom and too much silence… " Kyla said.

Seeing as everything was in her case except for her sewing tools, he put them in her small trunk and held her with one arm and carried the case with the other, letting her simply rest. After a few hours, they returned to the Phantomhive manor. It was close t midnight when Kyla laid in her bed. She had been crying on the way back, and she needed to un-tense.

"Here" Sebastian said, handing her something.

She looked at it, and went wide-eyed. "My… my journal…" She muttered. "How did you find this?" she asked.

"A dog got a hold of it" Sebastian said. "I thought it would be best to return it" Sebastian said.

"T-thank you…" Kyla said. "It... it was foolish to throw it out the window like that… I'm such a food thank you Sebastian" Kyla said.

"Now, I think you should rest" Sebastian said. "You had a long day"

"Sebastian… you don't need to treat me like I'm Ciel" Kyla said. "You said you needed a support, didn't you? Am I not being that support?" he asked, smiling faintly.

She blushed. "Well… yes… you are… I'm sorry… thank you Sebastian… g-good night" She said, closing her eyes.

Sebastian gave a small chuckle and left the room, heading to his own.

* * *

"Wake up…"

"M-mama…"

"It is mama… wake up Koyuki"

"W-what?"

Koyuki woke up, her wings now three times as large from the previous morning. Kyla chuckled a bit as the little girl stared at her. "Mama!" Koyuki cried, some how jumping up and hugging Kyla.

"Good morning Koyuki" Kyla said, picking up the little girl and smiling. "I love you, and I missed you" Kyla smiled. "I missed you too mama!" Koyuki cried, sobbing into Kyla's chest.

Yuki woke up at the noise and saw Kyla. "K-Kyla… you're back! Sebastian found you after all!" She said, sitting up. "Yes, he did… and may I say he helped me in the best way possible" Kyla smiled.

Yuki hopped up and hugged Kyla as well, and Koyuki sniffled. "You scared me, mama… please don't ever leave again!"

"Don't worry dear, I don't plan on leaving you girls alone again for a very long time" Kyla smiled. She got them dressed and brought them down to breakfast, which she worked very hard to make extraordinary. "I hope you find my efforts this morning to be satisfactory" Kyla said, allowing the two girls to sit. Ciel smirked upon seeing Kyla. "So, Sebastian found you after all" he smiled.

"Yes, he did. Thank you for sending him to get me, Ciel" Kyla said, bowing slightly. Ciel nodded and Sebastian brought out plates of breakfast. "Thank you, once again Sebastian" Kyla said.

"It is no trouble" Sebastian smiled.

"Papa isn't mad with mama anymore?" Koyuki asked.

"No, I'm not" Sebastian said.

She smiled brightly and started to eat, making Kyla smile.

"_Never again will I assume ones emotions over me. Never... "_

* * *

**Kyla is back, thank god... I wasnt going to be able to play nice! *sigh* no matter. Sebastian and Kyla went to go get something and Koyuki went with them... so now I'm stuck here bored... *sigh* ~ Next Chapter: In which the Butlers are away, the Masters will play.**

**Me? I'm Lord Honda's eldest daughter. Nothing Less. ~Yuki**

* * *

**Lol problem? Next chapter will not be normal, it gives me time to think about what else i can do to screw with Kyla and sebastians relationship. For now, i'm at a slight stand stil! There is a huge event, but that i believe needs to wait a little while. Sorry for kyla, i had to! I just wanted to make her just full out cry... do you hate me now? Yes? Okay...**

**~Tigrissa18  
**


	12. Ch 11: In Which the Butlers Are Away

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 11: In which the Butlers are Away, and their Masters will Play

* * *

**Tigrissa18: FILLER CHAPTER! Filler Chapters from me means its a random chapter that has focus on something else in the story for the moment, like this chapter has nothing to do with Kyla and Sebastian really? Exactly. **

**IwuvSoul: Oooh... Interesting**

**Tigrissa18: Its a little shorter than usual too, sorry about that! But hey, between writing this, watching season two of this again, crying for ten minutes because of the last episode, and moving a crap ton of cookie cases, I've figured out the next chapter!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Hmm… unusual" Kyla said.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, peering over her shoulder as she read a letter, strangely addressed to her. It was a full three weeks since the event of the Angels, and things were usual now.

"Hmm… it seems that the order of supplies for me to continue making my special candies is in now… the trouble is were I go to get them is very far away and takes half a day to go to" Kyla smiled. She looked to Koyuki, who ran over. "Can I come?" She asked.

"Of course you can" Kyla said. "Sebastian, would you like to accompany me? If Ciel is alright with it?" Kyla asked kindly.

"If what is okay with me?" Ciel asked, walking in the dining room.

"Well, young master, I happen to me a crafter of very fine candies, you see I ordered some ingredients to make more, since I am running low, and they came in just the other night. I was pondering if it was all right if I borrowed Sebastian for the day to come get them with me. Oh, I will be taking Koyuki too" Kyla said.

"Just how good are these candies of yours?" Ciel asked, a little intrigued. "Well, Not only are they edible for us demons, they are a delectable treat for humans, curing headaches and putting one into a rather up beat mood" Kyla smiled "I have one, if you would like to try it"

Ciel nodded and she handed him a small candy, being a little larger than a marble. He looked at it for a brief moment then ate it. he went a bit wide eyed. "Mama was right, wasn't she Nii-san" Koyuki giggled.

"Well… it is good tasting… Alright, I'll let you take Sebastian IF you can make those candies for the Funtom company" Ciel said.

"Hmm… Deal" Kyla smiled. "We shall leave after breakfast"

* * *

After breakfast, the two demons plus Koyuki left, leaving Ciel in his study, bored. "_Hmm… now what?"_ He pondered. He brought out a deck of cards and heard a small knocking on his door. Yuki poked her head through the door. "Ciel? What happened to Kyla and Sebastian? I haven't seen them since breakfast, and Koyuki isn't here either" Yuki said, walking in.

"They left to pick of materials for the candy Kyla makes" Ciel replied. "Do you know how to play Old Maid?" Ciel asked.

"What kind of child would I be if I didn't know how?" Yuki chuckled sitting at the small table, were Ciel walked over to and sat across from her. "Sebastian says something quite like that sometimes" Ciel said, shuffling the cards then taking out one queen. He then deled the cards and they began. "So… I guess that means it's just us and the servants…" Yuki said.

"It is" Ciel said. Realizing what this meant, they both blushed slightly.

"So… I'll make lunch then? Later on in the day I mean? So that Balderoy doesn't kill us?" Yuki said.

"That would be preferred," Ciel said.

"To be honest, his cooking is much like Kyla's when she started" Yuki smiled. "She at least managed to make It presentable by vision. And the first meal she made… we forgot to tell her that Koyuki is allergic to strawberries. She gave us a breakfast that had strawberry syrup. It was scary, but Koyuki and I have found ourselves able to laugh about it after a week. Kyla was really interesting when we became friends" Yuki smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know… it just feels good to share something so abnormal with someone… well someone very similar to you" Yuki said. "It's nice to talk about it sometimes, you know?"

"No, I don't" Ciel said. "but, I can see your point, at least I believe so"

"I'm glad that point is seen" She smiled.

After a little bit of silence, Ciel realized that he had lost all of his cards, and Yuki had the one queen. "Whoops… I loose then… care to play again?" Yuki asked.

He nodded and they kept playing back and forth until it was close to eleven. "What an interesting use of time" Yuki chuckled, putting her one card down. "I think I will go start lunch… is that alright Ciel?" Yuki asked.

He nodded and she stood. "You're welcome to come with me, you know" She smiled, blushing.

"Maybe I will later" Ciel said, walking back to his desk. She nodded and left the room. Close to twenty minutes later, Ciel heard a thud and heard Yuki shouting. He went down and saw the other servants trying to help her. He couldn't see well, but from the floor he did see blood. "I said I'm fine damn it! I can take care of myself!" Yuki shouted.

"Are you sure, Lady Yuki?" May-Ren asked.

"Yes! Now get back to what you were told to do by Sebastian!" Yuki scolded.

They all eventually walked way and Ciel looked at her, a little shocked. She was holding her hand over her chest, her shirt was clearly cut and she was bleeding as well. "What happened?" Ciel asked.

"Well those idiots came in, looking for something and ran into me. I fell onto the floor and the knife fell after me and cut me" Yuki said. "Its not a big deal, really, it will heal in just a minute" Yuki said.

When she pulled her hand away, Ciel was able to see the mark on her chest. The cut was right over the skull with the rose, and the entire mark seemed to have opened up and bled. However, just as she said, the wound and the mark sealed up, only leaving a faint scar over the mark, but the mark was now darker than ever. "I thought you and Kyla didn't make a contract?" Ciel questioned.

"We didn't… I was born with this" Yuki said. She stood and looked at the torn button up shirt she wore, then sighed. "I guess I need to change my shirt…"

'Hold on, what do you mean you were born with it?" Ciel asked.

Yuki sighed and stood up. "I was born with the mark of a demon on my chest. I've been called many things for it. I've been called a demon, unholy, devils daughter, just… many things. This is where my strange powers originate… this mark on my chest. I may as well be a demon… I mean I killed kids just from Killer Instinct alone…" Yuki said.

"Killer Instinct?" Ciel questioned.

"Its just a negative outburst of your aura… " Yuki sighed.

"When I was five, near the time Koyuki was born, I went to play at the playground in town, just because I wanted to. I was on the swing by myself with a doll of mine. I wasn't doing anything, minding my business even. I saw kids come onto the playground and I became happy as some of them ran to the swings. I tried to ask them if I could play with them, but, when they saw me…" Yuki said, trailing off to a flashback

* * *

~FLASH BACK~

_"C-can I play with you?" A 5-year-old Yuki asked. She wore a lavender dress with white Mary Jane's, she had a doll with black hair dressed in black as well, and she was rather lonely. The other kids who appeared, simply to play some form of game, looked at her with a chuckle. "You? Play with us? You're the Honda girl, right? You have a demonic mark on your chest? Everyone knows who you are! You are always forced to sit outside of the church because of your demonic mark! No way are we playing with you" One of the little boys said. _

_ "B-but I'm really nice! Y-you shouldn't judge people just because of what is on their skin!" Yuki tried to argue. _

_ She was pushed off of the swing, and she landed in the dirt with a small groan. "You'll always be evil, you'll always be demonic!" They said running around her and kicking sand in her face. Yuki sat up and rubbed the forming tears from her eyes. "S-stop it…" She muttered. "Stop it!" _

_ Her shadow became very dark, and slightly glowed with a purple energy. "Stop laughing at me. I am a force to be known" She said, a voice unlike her own. _

_ Her shadow grew and grew, until it covered all the children's shadows, her eyes turned red and were briefly silted. With that, the kids were all attacked with an unimaginable pain, internally ripping through their bodies. When her shadow died down, Yuki looked around, seeing all of them petrified from death. She stood and squeezed her doll tight. "I… I want to go home now…" She muttered. _

_ She started to simply walk away from the sight, lightly crying. _

* * *

"Since then I've not only feared myself but I've never gone outside of the Manor without Kyla. I've always been afraid that I was going to lash out at some innocent person again. When I met Kyla… I didn't know I guess I thought that she could help me tame my powers, and its worked to an extent but I still don't trust myself to not blow up" Yuki said. She placed her hand over the mark for a small moment, sighing. "I look like Polara… I am a splitting image of her if she was ever a youth. The only difference is my eyes… " Yuki said. She washed her hands and picked up the knife and proceeded to wash it. "I should continue cooking. Sorry for talking so long"

She continued cutting, as she was before, and Ciel simply watched. "So, you're an outcast, is that what you are saying, Yuki?" He asked.

"Well… yes… in more ways than one… I told you because I had the thought that you would understand where I am coming from…" Yuki said. "That… and you needed to know, and… and… and I trust you" She said, blushing.

"Thank you I suppose" Ciel replied, blushing also.

They stayed silent for a little while, Ciel even dozing off slightly from only watching her. When she finished cooking, she smiled and gave him a small look. "Ciel, its ready" she said.

"Hmm? Oh yes" Ciel said.

They walked out to the dining room and she set two plates down. As they ate, Yuki couldn't help but think of something. "Hey… Ciel?"

"Yes?" Ciel questioned.

"R-remember… remember a while ago when I tripped and fell, and… and well I kissed you?" she asked.

This made them both blush quite a lot. "What of it?" he asked.

"How did you like it?" Yuki asked.

"W-well…" Ciel stuttered. "I… it was surprising and accidental, there for it meant nothing" he said, straightening up. She sighed. "I see… though it was accidental, I enjoyed it" She said.

she cleared her plate, and waited for Ciel to finish. When he did, she took his plate as well and went into the kitchen. She sighed and placed the dishes in the sink. Ciel sighed and went back to his study, going to work on something else.

* * *

Near dinnertime, Koyuki giggled and walked into the manor as Sebastian and Kyla brought in most of the items. Koyuki carried a large parcel. "Thank you Koyuki" Kyla said. "You're welcome mama" Koyuki giggled as she started walking to the kitchen. "That was rather fun" Kyla smiled. "Wouldn't you agree, Sebastian?"

"That… actually was rather interesting" Sebastian said.

Kyla smiled. "I'll make sure there is a special treat for you for helping, thank you for coming with Sebastian, you made it fun for Koyuki and I" Kyla smiled.

"I'm glad I was to be of service," Sebastian said. They made it to the kitchen and found Koyuki sitting on the counter, stretching her wings out since she had them hidden all day. "Well then, I see someone is happy to have the space to stretch out" Kyla chuckled, setting her containers on the counter next to Koyuki.

Koyuki nodded and giggled. "They feel really light! Will you teach me how to fly soon mama?" Koyuki asked.

"Hmm… maybe" Kyla smiled, kissing Koyuki's forehead. Koyuki giggled more. "Yay!" She cheered. Sebastian set things down as well and looked to Koyuki and Kyla. "I must be on my way, I have to check on the young lord, would you mind starting dinner for me?" Sebastian said.

"No problem" Kyla smiled softly, turning to Koyuki then smiling more. "We should make up for our absence, anyway" Kyla said.

* * *

"young master?" Sebastian asked, knocking on the door. "Come in" Ciel said.

Sebastian did, and saw the two once again playing Old Maid, Yuki was flushed and blushing at the same time, while Ciel was normal. "Have you both been in here all day?" He asked.

They nodded. "Playing Old Maid" Yuki replied.

"Hmm… interesting" Sebastian said. "Dinner should be ready soon, I will come retrieve you when it is ready" Sebastian said. He left, and Yuki sighed. "The kiss… though it was accidental… I loved it. I win, you loose, I'll see you at dinner" Yuki said as she defeated Ciel at old maid. She stood and left, leaving Ciel there to think slightly about what she said. He simply sighed, not saying anything, and cleaned up the cards.

* * *

**A letter from the queen arrived today! I'm excited! I've never seen a letter from her majesty before... I hope nothing bad is happening! I need to tell Nee-chan! But wait... shes riding Midnight... oh well. Next Chapter: Starstruck Queen, Common Routine Butler.****  
**

**Tee-hee! I'm Lord Honda's youngest daughter! Nothing Less! ~Koyuki**

* * *

**COOKIE SEASON STARTS TOMORROW YOU GUYS! BE PREPARED FOR SLOWER UPDATES! BUT ERMAGURD COOKIES ARE TAKING OVER MY HOUSE! Yeah, and sorry for the chapter not exactly living to its name, i just got bored... and less inspired, but mainly bored. **

**~Tigrissa18**


	13. Ch 12: Starstruck Queen, Common Routine

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 12: Starstruck Queen, Common Routine Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: NYA~ New chappy today! We are back on track!**

**Baconman: Awesome job Tigrissa18 :D **

**FICTION L3G3ND: I'm slow and barely starting on chapter 8**

**Tigrissa18: *hits L3G3ND over the head with a frying pan from nowhere* Read more! Play less video games! You can kill the Queen Metroid and MB after you read the next few chappys!**

**FICTION L3G3ND: Fine fine... no more frying pans!**

**Tigrissa18: *Chases with frying pan* TOO DAMN BAD! READ!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was a late night, an a boy was running late getting home. He had a bag of something in his hands and he was running. Another boy stepped out from an ally way and smiled. "Hi, Jason" The boy smiled.

"Oh, hey Nathan! What brings you here?" The late boy, Jason asked.

"Just a little job, Kita" Nathan smiled.

A tall woman, dressed in black came out from the corner as well. She chuckled slightly. "Yes, master Nathan?"

"Do your thing" Nathan chuckled.

The woman's ivory eyes glowed brightly, and Jason fell in immense pain. His body thrashed and a ghostly mist came from his head. The woman, Kita took the mist and kept it in a small jar for the moment. "Hee-hee… that's one step loser to the end of your wish, Master Nathan" Kita said.

"I know. I don't care. I will still torture everyone that has done me wrong…" Nathan said.

Kita chuckled. "That is just my master… fearless and full of power. Shall we fly home, Master Nathan?"

"We shall" Nathan said.

Kita chuckled and she grabbed the boy, at the same time, black wings sprouted from her back. "Off we go then" Kita smiled, launching into the night sky.

* * *

"'Boy Found with No Memory" Kyla said, looking at the newspaper. "That's interesting…"

"They brought him to the hospital and found that he couldn't move at all. When they asked him what happened, he said that he didn't know anything at all" She said after reading the passage.

"That's weird" Yuki said. "Hmm… very weird" Kyla said. Yuki stood from the table and stretched, finishing her breakfast. "I think I'm going to go for a horse ride today" She said. "is that alright, Ciel? Its your mansion Ciel, and I do kind of work here"

"Its fine with me" Ciel said, waving her off. She sighed, knowing that the awkwardness from their day "together alone in the manor" was still there, even though it was two weeks since then. "Thanks… Kyla you know where I am if I am needed" Yuki said, starting to walk out. "Don't get yourself in trouble, Yuki. That's the ast thing we need is you getting hurt" Kyla said.

"Hmm" Yuki replied, leaving. Kyla sighed and Koyuki giggled. "Oh well, Nii-san can I play chess with you?" Koyuki asked.

"I suppose…" Ciel said.

"My Lord, a letter from the queen" Sebastian said, handing a letter to Ciel. "The Queen of England ooh really?" Koyuki asked, excited.

Ciel nodded and started reading it. he smirked. "Of course, it has to do with these Amnesia cases" Ciel said. "She wants us to investigate and stop it" Ciel said.

"Can we assist?" Kyla asked.

"How would you help?" Ciel asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Dunno, if you need to catch someone at night, someone who has the eyes to do so would be wisest"

"Are you saying that I am incapable of a night time fight, Kyla?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm saying a darkness angels eyes are very keen, and can see in the dark just as well as they can see in light. Plus, I don't think that amnesia is a thing just anyone can cause, it is obviously a super natural and a damn good one at that, some of these happened in broad daylight, didn't they?" She asked.

"Well, yes they did" Ciel said. "Reports came in saying that the person was screaming in sudden pain then passed out, and when they woke up they remembered nothing. It is rather strange, so you could be right, Kyla" Ciel said. "Sebastian, we will be leaving after breakfast for more information. You both are welcome to come" Ciel said, putting down the letter and resuming eating.

Koyuki smiled. "Okay" She giggled.

"I'll happily come alone," Kyla said with a small smile.

* * *

After breakfast, Ciel and Koyuki were in the carriage as Kyla and Sebastian led it. Soon coming to Scotland Yard, who Kyla had chuckled at.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked.

"I gave them all nightmares last month, they all scream like little girls. It really gives me pleasure when grown men piss themselves" Kyla smiled.

"I would dare to ask what you did, but I'm afraid I don't really want to know" Sebastian said, getting off of the carriage. She smiled. "You just don't want to know all of what I am capable of" She said.

"Not true, I know full and well what you are capable of" Sebastian said.

She chuckled some and got off as well. Sebastian opened the door to the carriage and Koyuki came out first, followed by Ciel. "Wow… Its pretty here" Koyuki said, gazing around.

Ciel gave a "humph" in reply and went up to Scotland Yard. "What was left here that caused you come here" Ciel asked, looking around. "Earl Phantomhive, I assure you, we will not be needing your help" Randall said.

"is that so? Then how come every time something like this happens in England, its always the young master who carries it out?" Kyla asked with a devilish smile.

"And just who are you?" Randall asked, suspicious of the white haired hybrid.

"The Honda Manor's Butler, I saved the young girls from the fire and Earl Phantomhive has been letting us live with him for the time being" Kyla smiled. "They have taken to me like a mother, even"

"Well fine, to answer your question its because of that butler of his" Randall growled out.

"Hmm, I see. Well if we just… take this case over from you, you can rest more… after all, I know that there is a being out there who causes nightmares out of your greatest fears, if you were to be scared by this, you wouldn't want it to come back and haunt you" Kyla said.

Randall paled slightly. "Y-you know of… of that thing?" He asked.

"Yes, I do actually. It's a common tale where I co e from, they call her the demon queen, for appearing like a reptilian with slits as pupils. She gives you the worst imaginable nightmares, scaring you enough to end your own life. Or kill you within them. Oh yes, I'd hand over the case, Sir Randall. Don't want it to frighten you" She smiled.

He growled and handed her the papers. "F-fine. Take this case Lord Phantomhive, Good luck with that dream demon!" he said.

"Kyla chuckled as he walked away. "And that is how you scare a man" She smiled, handing Ciel the papers. "I'm impressed' Ciel smirked. "Not only did you get the papers but you sent him off with his tail between his legs"

"Thank you, Ciel" She smiled. "Happy to be of service"

Koyuki giggled. "You scared him real good mama!"

Kyla chuckled. "If I wasn't able to put the fear of, well me into a grown man well then what kind of demon would I be?"

"That is what I say," Sebastian said, giving a certain look that told Kyla he meant it in a joking manor.

"Oh I know. You can't share?" She chuckled.

They went to the ally and Kyla saw something. She waked over and picked it up. "A black feather" Kyla murmured.

"Mama, it looks like on of your feathers" Koyuki said.

"It is an angels feather" Kyla said. "The texture is silky, and it is as black as the night sky. Meaning this is the work of a darkness angel"

"Could Bianca possibly be trying to attack you?" Sebastian asked.

"Bianca… what are you both talking about that I don't know of?' Ciel asked. "A while ago, remember? Angels kidnapped you, Yuki, and Koyuki. They were all royalty, princesses and princes, and my mother, Bianca. I killed all of my siblings, but left my mother alive. The reason being was because she had disappeared before I could kill her. What Sebastian was saying is that maybe my mother is trying to attack me by trying to get to Yuki, maybe. But attacking the wrong people so I can get into a trap and she can dispose of me, isn't that correct?" Kyla said.

"Well, yes" Sebastian said

"Right… so we clearly have a supernatural against us then" Ciel said.

Kyla nodded. "An angel at that… next thing is who are the targets?"

Ciel read some of the things from the papers. "Hmm… it seems to be about adolescents from ages 12 to 15. That's the only specifics," Ciel said.

"Hmm, I see" Kyla said. "And they don't care the time of day, they will attack any time, which means this angel is adapt enough in their powers to manipulate the way the sun or moon reflects off of them… turning them invisible" Kyla said. "That means that even I am at a disadvantage, I barely know any of my powers"

"So, does this mean that all teenagers are in trouble, even Nee-chan?" Koyuki asked.

Kyla paled. "Yuki!" she said.

* * *

Yuki stood in a cave, it was right next to a small field with a lake next to it. Her personal safe place. Her horse stood by the water, drinking some of it. Yuki sighed and looked at the seemingly glowing stones of the cave. "I feel better here," She said.

She stood up and brushed off the dust from the back of her dress. "Why though… there is nothing special about this place except for the fact that it's… different," She said. "Its… secluded from everywhere, it's a private place where I can dwell and be free… and think…"

Having packed an extra dress, Yuki took off the boots she wore there and socks. She picked up her dress and waked into the cold water, smiling as the sensation of it cooled her warm, somewhat aching feet. She splashed around for a bit, giggling to herself, then stopped, sighing. "This isn't helping me at all…." She said.

She calmly walked out and dried her feet on the grass, then replaced her socks and boots. She looked to her horse, which looked bored and chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll leave now" She said.

She climbed up on her horse with ease. He gave her a small noise before walking off, getting to a trot after a while. She went into a deserted part of the town, and kept going until a boy stopped her. a very familiar boy. "Nathan?" She asked, pulling her horse around to see the boy. She had bitter words to say, that was certain, but whether now was a good time or not was the question. "Good day, Yuki" He smiled.

"What is my snotty brat of a fiancé doing out here?" Yuki asked, glaring.

"I surely thought that you had been killed in that fire, Yuki, burned to ashes" Nathan said, a slight smirk.

"No, I was saved by Kyla. You met her before" Yuki said.

"Yes, I did. And I never took to kindly to her" Nathan said, obviously hating the fact that she was saved by Kyla.

"None of that maters at the moment anyway, answer my first question" Yuki demanded.

"Oh… just looking out for some old _friends_ like you to come around" He said.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Have you heard of… the Amnesia Cases, Yuki?" He asked.

"Something about people getting shocked and losing their memories, right?" She said.

"Perfectly right, Yuki" The black-blue haired teen chuckled. "do you know the cause?"

"No, and I don't care to" Yuki growled. "If you weren't going to talk to me about anything worth while, leave me alone I'm trying to clear my mind" Yuki said. She immediately blushed, thinking of whom she was trying to rid her mind of.

"Oh? And you are you trying to forget now?" Her fiancé chuckled.

"N-nobody!" She stuttered.

"Its someone, is there a boy where you are living now, Yuki? Do you have a crush on him?" Nathan smirked.

"N-no! I don't have a crush on Ciel!" She shouted.

"Nathan paled. "Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive? The queens guard dog?! You live with him now!?" Nathan yelled.

"N-no…" Yuki said, realizing her error.

"That's it… I _was_ going to spare you, Lady Honda. But I guess that it is no longer an option. I don't care if we like each other or not, we are to be married some day. You fell in love with another person, Ciel Phantomhive at that! Kita!" Nathan called.

The woman clothed in black with black hair approached from the ally. "Your fiancé… how interesting, master"

"Shut up and paralyze her!" Nathan ordered.

Yuki paled and made her horse run. Kita chuckled. "This will be a fun day indeed" She smirked.

She started off running at a fast pace, chasing Yuki. The chase went on for a little bit until Kita jumped in front of Yuki, making her horse panic and throw her off. She fell on her back. Her chest was now void of air. She was struggling to breathe.

"What a quick little pest you are" Kita chuckled. "I don't believe I had the pleasure to meet you before, my name is Kita. Now, I will have your memory" She said,

Her eyes glowed ivory, and Yuki put an outburst of dark magic. "Why aren't you writhing in pain?" Kita asked. She then realized something. "I see… you are the reincarnation of the dark being… Polara… is that it?"

Yuki regained breath and she jumped up. " So what If I am? I'm proud to have her power, I don't care what she did. In in the care of her old lover now, so no mater what I will be safe!" Yuki said.

She moved her dress and showed the mark. "One word… one word is all I need and you will be dead! I don't know who you are and I don't care, I have a little sister to protect until I am dead and no scary woman like you is going to stop me from achieving my goal of giving Koyuki a perfectly safe life! Until our promise is completed… until that day Koyuki has her first child, I'm bound to Kyla through a solemn promise that cannot be shattered… she will protect us no mater what" Yuki said.

She glowed in a dark aura and ran the opposite way now, Kita growled and followed. "_if I take her memory… and her power…. There will be nothing to stop me from over powering my master… and I can destroy England and show the queen Bianca just how powerful I am and how wrong it was to make me a fallen!_" Kita thought. She grinned evilly and her wings tore from her back. She launched at Yuki and chuckled. Yuki sidestepped and threw a punch squarely in her back, making Kita topple to the ground.

"Ugh… little dark powered brat!" Kita growled.

She flew back, and Yuki once again sidestepped, but Kita caught her in her hands. "You are a dead brat, you understand that!?" Kita growled.

"N-not dead… KYLA!" Yuki yelled.

"You brat!" Kita shouted. She drained Yuki of all of her energy and Yuki felt weak, she couldn't output an aura anymore. "Now… you will be sent to a world of hell and pain," Kita said through gritted teeth.

Her eyes glowed Ivory again, and Yuki screamed bloody murder, thrashing about in harsh intense pain. Black smoke came from Yuki and went to Kita. She smiled in content and flew up, dropping Yuki on the way up. Kita crackled with black and purple electricity, and smiled. "Just as I thought… I have so much power now…" She chuckled.

"Kita! Get down here! We need to go home!" Nathan yelled.

"Yes Master Nathan" Kita said, diving down, picking up Nathan, and flying off. "Are you sure it was wise to attack her like that?" Nathan asked. "Please… if she has a promise with that _demon_… heh heh, that demon wont stand a chance if she comes after me. Not anymore" Kita smiled.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"That demon… fear is her weapon. Unfortunately, I'm not capable of fear, there for, she stands no chance against the likes of me" Kita smirked. "She is too weak in any other areas to even pose a small threat"

"Whatever you say" Nathan said. "Just as long as we still can fulfill our pact"

"As you wish, Master Nathan"

* * *

Kyla heard the cry and she paled. "Yuki..." She muttered. "Y-Yuki is in trouble!"

She darted off, ignoring protests and cries from Koyuki, Sebastian, and Ciel. "Where the hell is she going!?" Ciel asked.

"My lord… the person causing these Amnesia cases have probably attacked Yuki" Sebastian said.

"Then lets follow her," Ciel said, walking to the carriage. He was slightly worried, there was no denying that, and he could feel Koyuki's fear as she got in. "W-what if Nee-chan is dead?" She asked, shaking a lot.

"your sister wont be dead, she isn't like that" Ciel said. "She's… not weak like that" Ciel said.

Koyuki sniffled and started to cry. "Nee-chan… nee-chan…" She muttered.

* * *

Kyla ran along the rooftops, coming closer and closer to Yuki. She felt the mark, but somehow, it was different. Soon, there was a completely deserted place, and there was a singular body on the ground, twitching and shaking.

"Yuki!" Kyla yelled.

* * *

**Ugh... if only i went to her sooner she would be okay! Yuki is out cold... and not waking up. I fear the worst for her, and so does Koyuki. Infact... i havent seen Koyuki since she asked me how... Yuki... was doing... oh no! Next Chapter: Stressed Queen, Aiding Butler**

**Who am I? I'm Honda's most loyal servant, nothing less. ~Kyla**

* * *

**Am i being a bitch, or am i being a bitch? Seriously, i feel like i did something screwed up in this chapter... and I'm going to do something screwed up in the next chapter. You better be ready :D**

**~Tigrissa18**

**P.S. I AM 2 DAYS INTO COOKIE SEASON! And i think i dislocated something at school XP**

**~T18**


	14. Ch 13: Stressed Queen, Aiding Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 13: Stressed Queen, Aiding Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: COOKIES... SO... MUCH...**

**IwuvSoul: *Sign is up in place* **

**Tigrissa18: *Reads Soul's Sign* Gone for family, be back later... DAMN IT**

**FICTION L3G3ND: *Comes in crutches* Uh... Tigrissa, I'm still here.  
**

**Tigrissa18: Have you read chapter 8 yet?**

**FICTION L3G3ND: *Pales* Um... no...? Are you going to kill me?**

**Tigrissa18: *Pulls out huge mallet* I'll cut it close. **

**FICTION L3G3ND: *Tries to run* DAMN IT!**

**Tigrissa18: READ YOU LITTLE SH**! **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Kyla picked Yuki up and looked at the teen, seeing the intense pain still touched all over her face. "Oh… Yuki… why?" Kyla murmured. She tried using her powers to counteract the effects of the previous attack, however it wasn't working well and she sighed. "This isn't working well…" Kyla thought. "She is going to die if I don't do something…" Kyla sighed and tried more, her hands burning with so much energy being put forth. The carriage came up eventually, and she sighed slightly in relief.

Sebastian stopped the carriage then jumped off of the seat. "What happened?" He asked.

"I dont know… i have a feeling it has to do with our mystery memory taker… she's out cold" Kyla said, holding Yuki gently.

"Do you think… she lost her memory as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Most likely… but I hope it isn't true…" She said. "Well… Get her in the carriage, we will take her back to the manor and see what we can do" Sebastian said.

Kyla nodded and she put Yuki in the carriage. Koyuki immediately clung to her sister, crying slightly. Ciel watched this with discontent. "How is it that everyone manages to get hurt or in trouble around here?" Ciel thought.

When they reached the manor, Kyla picked up Yuki and brought her to another room, bringing her pajamas up as well and dressed her in them. She put heavy blankets on her then left the room. She then tended to Koyuki, who was sitting on her bed crying now, using her wings as a form of extra warmth. It was partially because she didn't want to be bothered, and it was her personal shell. Kyla sighed and shook her a little bit. when she opened up, she hugged Koyuki.

"Don't worry dear… everything will be fine…" Kyla said. "She will only be like this for a little while i promise"

"B-but… if Nee-chan doesn't remember me.." Koyuki sniffed, crying still.

"She will remember you eventually darling I'm sure of it" Kyla said. "Please, dont fret"

Koyuki nodded and sniffed, trying to wipe her tears. "Would you like some hot chocolate? We can go down and make some" Kyla said, wiping tears that Koyuki didn't find.

the child nodded and Kyla picked her up. "Then we will go get you hot chocolate" Kyla smiled. They went to the kitchen and Kyla made hot chocolate for Koyuki, who stat on the counter drinking it. "Thank you mama" Koyuki said. 

"You're welcome, Koyuki" Kyla smiled. "Anything to make sure you are happy and okay"

Koyuki nodded with a small smile. "Thank you" she said. Kyla smiled as well and she gave Koyuki a kiss on her forehead. "You are very much welcome. Perhaps we can convince Ciel to play chess with you" Kyla said

"I like chess" Koyuki said, smiling warmly now.

"I know you do" Kyla said.

Koyuki took her hot chocolate and left the kitchen. Kyla sighed after and slumped against the counter. "I'm alright stressed out…" She murmured. "What if Yuki did loose her memory? It will be hell trying to get it back… the mind is a difficult thing… you have to be open in order for anything to work"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes, seeing sebastian. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Not quite… I'm worried about Yuki" Kyla said. "if she doesn't have her memory, it will take a lot for her to remember it all… she doesn't trust easily and usually allows me or Koyuki to trust someone first… if she lost her memory then she will be completely stubborn and I won't be able to recover her memory for her" Kyla said.

"You can recover memories?" Sebastian asked, a little intrigued. "I can… however it leaves my body vulnerable as my conscious is needed to dwell inside someones mind, forcing the locks in their mind to undo. But… you need to be open to it for it to work" Kyla said. "If Yuki isn't open, I cant intrude into every memory and unlock it, she will force me out. While I could easily over power her, it is the fact of pain. I don't want her to be in pain. If I force my way into someones mind when they are trying to keep you out, it will cause pain" Kyla explained.

Sebastian thought. "So… how do we get her to open up?"

"I don't know… she doesn't like to trust people as I mentioned… but if there was a memory that she kept close, that will be the first to unlock. the thing is I don't know which memory that is" Kyla said. "Plus, worse even, it needs a trigger, something similar to that particular incident. If its a memory with her mother, it will be severely difficult to recreate"

Sebastian nodded. "I will be back, i must check on something" Sebastian said.

Kyla nodded and he left, she sighed and closed her eyes again "Yuki… please keep your memories…"

* * *

Yuki did not wake up for twenty four hours. Kyla was getting concerned. She was worried that the extensive damage may have put her in a deep coma. She changed Yuki's pajamas so she could wash them, and was in the process of doing the last button when a knock came to the door. "M-mama? Can I come in?" It was Koyuki.

"Yes dear" Kyla said, putting a small, fake smile on her face.

Koyuki walked in and looked to her sister, who was now back in bed. She sniffed lightly. "Is Nee-chan okay?" She asked. "Your sister… is in a heavy sleep right now, Koyuki" Kyla said. "She… she might be asleep for a while"

Koyuki's heart broke a little bit and sighed. "Okay mama… can I help Finny for a while?" Koyuki asked.

"Sure" Kyla said. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will" Koyuki said.

She left the room and Kyla sighed again. "That figures…" She said. Sebastian opened the door briefly. "Is something the mater?" Sebastian asked. "No, nothing really. Koyuki asked how Yuki was doing… I'm a little bit worried" Kyla said. "What if she ran off? She could get kidnapped…"

"I will make sure she stays safe, but the young master needs me now, good day" Sebastian said. He left and Kyla had a small smile. "At least he is willing to help" She said.

* * *

After she finished helping Sebastian prepare lunch, Kyla went back to Yuki's room, fixing the blankets slightly. She sat on the chair next to the bed and picked up something and a needle. It was Yuki's dress, since it was torn before. She made a few stitches before she heard noise. She looked to Yuki, who was starting to wake up.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed, standing.

Yuki's eyed opened, but they were empty, like they had seen nothing. Kyla knew this immediately and her facial expression dropped. "Do you recognize me?" Kyla asked.

Yuki shook her head. "Who are you?" She asked. "And… where am I?"

"In the Phantomhive Manor. My name is Kyla, I'm one of the butlers of this estate" Kyla said. "I am your butler as well"

"I… I am confused" Yuki said, sitting up.

"Please… you lost your memory in a certain attack that I am unsure of what went on. I need you to try and focus and remember for me, that or let me into your mind" Kyla said.

"I-into my mind?! No way!" Yuki exclaimed.

"That was to be expected" Kyla thought. "Please, Yuki. You need your memories back, or your little sister-"

"I have a little sister!?" Yuki asked. "Where?"

"She isn't here, she went to help the gardener. Please Yuki, its for her sake" Kyla said. "How do I know you won't kill me?" Yuki asked.

Kyla sighed. "Thats right, you don't because you are skeptical of everyone… will you at least come down for lunch?" Kyla asked.

Yuki's stomach growled loudly. "Fine" She replied, crossing her arms.

Kyla handed her the repaired dress and stepped out, allowing her to dress before they went. Yuki looked up to Kyla and rolled her eyes. "Alright where is the dining hall?"

"Follow me, please" Kyla said. 

* * *

Koyuki's stomach growled. She replied to this by bringing out a small part of bread from her satchel, which she filled with food. She was sitting in the cave, she tried her best to fly there, having been taught by Kyla how to fly. She just was able to use it as a faster means of travel for the moment. She nibbled at the bread, eating it piece by piece. She looked out the cave, seeing the dark skies. "It might rain" She said to herself.

The wind started to kick up and Koyuki winced. She brought her wings around her body and shivered slightly. "Its cold…" She murmured. "I want to go back home…"

She yawned though, the flying had tired her out. "But… maybe a nap first…" she muttered. she crawled to where the wind didn't touch her and sat there, covering her self with her wings. She soon fell asleep there, unknowing of what her fate.

* * *

"Is Koyuki still in the garden?" Kyla asked.

"The garden? She was out there all day?" Sebastian asked. "Well.. yes" Kyla said, putting plates down. "Thats where she said she was going anyway…"

"Perhaps I will ask Finny… he should know" Sebastian said.

"Please do" Kyla said.

"Who is Koyuki?" Yuki asked.

"Your little sister. She is very worried and is very upset. She may have done something rash by now but I don't know if that is true or not" Kyla said.

Yuki nodded and started to eat, Ciel sighed.

"So you did loose your memory" Ciel said. Yuki nodded carefully. "What is it to you? You aren't anyone important" Yuki said, the last part being quiet.

Ciel rolled his eyes and continued eating. Kyla sighed and tried to get into Yuki's mind, however was met with a force that prevented her from getting far.

"_Damn…_" Kyla thought. "_She's not going to let me in"_

* * *

"Finnian! Has Koyuki been out here?" Sebastian asked the boy. "Uh… only for a few minutes, admiring the Violet buds. She picked one then left. I havent seen her since" Finny said.

"Do you know where she went?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I don't. It looked like she left the estate, though" Finny said.

Sebastian made a small sound and went back inside with no further words. He found Kyla and sighed. "Koyuki left the estate" Sebastian said.

"Did she? She may have gone to the grotto… there is a special area in a forest that the girls have found, and no body else can intrude on it. Its special to us, like a clear, pure place to think. She may have gone there… I'm not too concerned, she should be back before the sun goes down" Kyla said.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Believe me, I am worried, but I am confident that she will be okay" Kyla said.

Sebastian nodded and sighed. As they were cleaning dishes they heard a noise. "Sebastian… please tell me that was Bard blowing something up" Kyla said.

"I don't think Baldroy blew anything up" Sebastian said.

Kyla went to where she could look out the window, and saw rain heavily falling. "Sebastian… its raining…" She said. "I'm… I'm going after Koyuki"

"Wait" He said, grabbing her wrist gently. She turned with a small blush, Sebastian formed one as well. "You… you need to take care of Yuki, see what you can do to recover her memory… alright?"

In truth, it was more the fact that he was worried she would get sick again. Kyla saw it, and she nodded. "Okay… please be careful Sebastian" She said.

He nodded in reply and he left the kitchen, eventually leaving the manor. Kyla sighed and went to Ciels study, seeing him and Yuki play chess. "What will this do exactly?" She asked.

"Hopefully revive memories" Ciel said.

* * *

Koyuki was sleeping when she was disrupted by footsteps. She also heard the harsh falling of rain and clapping of thunder, making her wince. "P-papa? Mama?" She asked, looking above her feathers. She was met with an unwelcoming sight, however, seeing a black haired female who smirked. "Nope, mommy and daddy aren't here to save you, brat. You know, its shameful for an angel to have demons as parents. Now up"

Koyuki shook her head and curled up, tightening every limb including her wings.

Kita growled. "Troublesome brat" She said. She reached past Koyuki's wings and gripped her wrist tightly, she felt and heard the bones crack as Koyuki's eyes started to water and she cried. "Shut up, stand up and move!" Kita ordered.

Koyuki shook her head once again and Kita's eyes glowed Ivory. "Damn you brat!" She said.

Koyuki was thrown forward and she screamed in pain. Instead of going unconsious, however, she no longer felt her wings, which folded and pressed against her back. "Now walk!"

Koyuki winced and nodded, starting to walk. She was going in the direction of the manor for a small moment after she got out of the cave, but was only welcomed with a strong kick to the back, making her fall to the ground. "Wrong way, idiot" Kita growled.

"Where are you taking me?" Koyuki managed to ask.

That question was answered with her legs being kicked. "Shut up, no talking, brat. None of your buisniness you will see when we get there" Kita said.

Koyuki winced and she kept walking. Over the time of a few hours, she kept getting kicked numerous times by Kita. When they stopped, Koyuki was sure her legs were either fractured or broken, but she still kept walking some how.

Kita moved some things, since the area was filled with twigs and branches from trees. It revealed a hole, too small for an adult, but perfect for a child. However, it was deep. Koyuki would be trapped. "Get in there and dont make any noise, I will know if you do" Kita said.

Koyuki nodded and crawled in the hole, accidentally falling down it and getting hurt more. Her head was bleeding now and she winced. "Good girl, I will move you some place else soon" Kita said.

The hole was covered again, but rain still seeped inside. Koyuki sat on the muddy ground, crying silently. "_Mama… papa I need you…_" Koyuki thought.

* * *

By the time it was solid darkness, Sebastian had followed some kind of energy trail to the grotto Kyla was talking about. He looked around, but there was no sign of Koyuki. He looked around inside the cave even, not finding her then. He did his best to focus and call Kyla.

"_Kyla.. is this working_?" He thought.

"**What do you need Sebastian? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?**" Kyla asked through the mind link.

"Good, I can talk to you" Sebastian said. "I can't find Koyuki, she isn't here, but the grotto you mentioned is the last place she was. Its absolute pouring rain here" Sebastian said.

"**Please try you best to find her… Ciel and Yuki are still playing chess, that much is still the same I suppose… are you sure you don't need my help?**" Kyla asked.

"Yes I am sure. Don't worry Kyla, I'll find Koyuki" Sebastian replied.

"**Alright… I trust you Sebastian… I'm very worried about her now**" Kyla said.

"Don't be. She will return safe" Sebastian said.

The connection temporarily closed and Sebastian saw a foot print. The way the stance was told him something, it came from a tall woman and she had been very light on her feet. He followed the faint trail and eventually found a trail of blood. He realized it was Koyuki's, and his eyes glowed in their demonic way.

"Koyuki" He growled out, running after the blood trail.

* * *

Kyla sighed and looked at the two still playing chess. Yuki looked interested, but Kyla didn't see any signs of her memory. She was about to leave when an idea came to her mind. "Young Master, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kyla asked.

"Excuse me" Ciel said, standing. They stepped out the door and Kyla gave him a small look. "I have a small idea… I want you to kiss Yuki"

"What!? Why?" Ciel asked, blushing slightly.

"Because, I know a while ago you both kissed… if that is her most treasured memory, it will undo the first lock we need to get rid of for her mind to start opening up again… Please Ciel it will mean nothing. I'm begging you, its just to restore her memory" Kyla said.

They had a minor starring contest for a minute, before he sighed. "Fine… I'll kiss Yuki…" He said.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive… thank you" Kyla said. They walked back in and Yuki gave them a look. "I didn't cheat, I didn't touch the board" Yuki said.

"Thank you… please come with me for a second" Ciel said. Yuki nodded and stood, though she was very cautions of this. She walked out the door first, pondering what the boy wanted. When she turned around, she was pulled down ever so slightly and felt pressure on her lips. She blushed, seeing that Ciel was kissing her. Ciel was blushing madly as well, and after a small moment, he thought it useless to continue, so he started to part. The next second though, was something he didn't expect. Yuki had grabbed his head and forced him to keep kissing her, her eyes were closed and her face was about as red as blood. Soon, she let him go and she took a small step back. "C-Ciel I'm… I'm so sorry" Yuki said. "B-but i remember… we tripped in the hallway and I fell onto you and we kissed… I'm so sorry I was just so into the moment and loving it that I… I… I wanted more…" Yuki said, her blush continuing to get brighter.

Ciel's did as well and he mumbled something before leaving. Yuki sighed and went back into his study, Kyla stood there with a concerned face. "Well? Do you remember anything?" She asked.

"Yes, I remember tripping and kissing him before… are we a couple?" Yuki asked.

"No. Lord Phantomhive is not in a romantic relationship with you. But you have romantic feelings to him" Kyla said.

"Thats why I felt different…" Yuki muttered.

"Exactly. Now do you trust me enough to dwell in your mind and retrieve more memories?" Kyla asked.

Yuki nodded and kyla smiled. "Alright… We will just go to your room so you can fall asleep, its going to be late anyway so come along" Kyla said.

Yuki nodded and they headed to her room.

* * *

**I don't know much for the moment... but my... Little sister right? Yeah... I guess she is in some kind of deep trouble... I don't know i havent met her and i havent regained my memories... so I have no Particular emotion... Next chapter: Recovering Queen, Tending Butler**

**Me? I... I don't know really... ~Amnesia Yuki**

* * *

**I AM NOT DEAD! I'M STILL ALIVE! I'M SO SO SORRY GUYS! I got a new computer, and that new computer doesnt have Microsoft Word on it yet, and it has a cheap immitation called Pages (Its a Macbook Pro... BUT ITS NICE AND SHINY AND MAKES THIS OLD FAN FICTION LOOK AMAZING!) And it doesnt correct Grammar, so my latest chapters will be a little less... corrected. If you come acrost a thing where the lines should be bolded or Italiced, PM me or leave a review telling me PLEASE! Fanfiction wont let me upload Pages files, so I have to copy and past it so things might be wrong. THANK YOU FOR READING AND KEEPING UP TO DATE!**

**~Tigrissa18 **

**P.S.~ I got a little carried away, so in order for it not to be TOO long, I made a cliffy even though they should be in the same chappy i stretched it out... You're welcome :D  
**

**~T18**


	15. Ch 14: Recovering Queen, Tending Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Recovering Queen, Tending Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: Rawr! I have a Wii Fit U meter! **

**FICTION L3G3ND: *Come in full body cast* * Gives thumbs up***

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Near midnight, Kita came and uncovered the hole. It was still pouring rain, and thunder went off quite a few times, scaring Koyuki. She pulled on the injured wrist and pulled the small girl out of the hole. "Thats it, brat. Come on, I have a more permanent room for you for the time being" Kita said. Koyuki winced but eventually she followed her captor two miles away to a large Manor, one that Koyuki recognized. "Remember this place kid?" Kita chuckled. "You should" Koyuki examined it more, and found it to be the front entrance to the manor where Yuki's fiance lived.

"W-why are we coming here?" She asked.

She was once again answered with a brutal kick. "Shut up brat, we are coming here because this is where my master lives, Master Nathan" Kita said. "And if I were you, I would shut up"

Koyuki nodded and they went to the back. There was a shed looking thing there, but everything was outside. "Get in there, stay in there, and don't move until I come back. Tomorrow morning I might bring you food" Kita said.

Koyuki once again nodded and she was starting to walk in when Kita growled. "You're so slow" She said.

She kicked Koyuki, and the little girl fell onto the floor, her face getting more scratched up. "Again, stay here" Kita ordered, leaving afterwards. Koyuki curled up in the corner and started to cry silently, nursing her injured limbs.

* * *

When it neared two in the morning, Sebastian found the small rabbit hole that Koyuki was stuffed in. He still had her scent in the flooded hole and grolwed. He tried contacting Kyla, but she was unreachable. Sebastian looked around, trying to find another trail to follow. There was another trail of blood, leading north. Sebastian glared and ran full speed in the direction. In a matter of ten minutes, he reached the manor that Koyuki was taken to. From there, he lost the trail. He found Kita, who had a small sack of something. She walked to the shed and before she could open it, Sebastian grabbed her by the throat and forced her against the building. The loud noise scared Koyuki, since it wasn't like thunder.

"Where is she?" Sebastian growled.

Kita made a noise trying to breathe, but she laughed. "Who ever could you be talking about, demon" Kita chuckled.

Sebastian tightened his grip. "You know who I am talking about" he said.

Koyuki, realizing that someone was outside, went to the door and pounded on it. "H-help me!" She cried.

The noise was muffled slightly by the pounding rain, but Sebastian heard her voice. "Koyuki!?" he yelled back .

"PAPA! HELP ME" Koyuki cried.

Kita chuckled and her wings tore from her dress. "Have to get past me, demon boy" Kita chuckled. She kneed Sebastian in the stomach and kicked him away. "I wonder what a feathered Blades properties would do to a demon" She smirked.

Sebastian avoided her gaze, instantly realizing that this was the person who caused the Amnesia. Her eyes glowed ivory and Sebastian started moving at a pace faster than the angel could follow. She lost him all together and growled. "Where the hell are you, demon?" She asked. She was answered with a kick to the face. She was knocked to the ground with a large gash on her cheek. "I just want Koyuki, thats it" Sebastian demanded.

"You want the little brat? Hmm… I wonder why? You couldn't be… attached to this… angel child could you, you big scary demon" Kita taunted. "Demons don't have feelings last I recall… or are you not even really a demon at all? I mean… you do work for that child and you seem to care more about him than you do his soul… and those girls… you treat them like your daughters" Kita chuckled. "You and that vile being can't really be demons, can you?"

"Be quiet" Sebastian hissed, feeling anger rise.

"Hmm… sorry, Can't. You cant tell me what to do, only Master Nathan has the power to do that" Kita said.

Sebastian went forward and attacked. He closed his eyes, noticing that she tried to stun him again. He pulled his tie off and tied it over his eyes. "Oh, aren't we the clever one?" Kita chuckled. "Come at me, Demon. Lets dance"

"Only my young master and the queen can taunt me like that" Sebastian said, launching a kick the angel's way.

She avoided and pulled out a long sword. She slashed at Sebastian with it, but he still some how avoided it. "Hmm, you're good. I wonder what it will take to get you to fall" Kita chuckled.

Sebastian seemingly dissapeared again, and Kita growled. Sebastian kicked her in the back, and she replied to that by twisting around, catching his arm with her sharp, wide set blade. She knew the blade made contact when his blood spilt on the blade.

Sebastian felt his arm go numb, and he couldn't move it at all. "What… what the hell?" HE asked.

"So… thats the effect on demons, it takes away sensation in the limb that was struck. thats a pretty deep cut there, demon. You going to run home and let your little bitch clean it up for you?" She chuckled. "What is that?" Sebastian asked. "You will know in time" Kita said, charging at sebastian with her blade in tow. He dodged another slash and ran into the shed, breaking the door open. Koyuki looked up with hopeful eyes. "Papa!" She exclaimed.

Sebastian picked her up with his good arm and moved out of the way, dodging Kitas next hit. "That will be all" Sebastian said, running as fast as he could.

Kita growled, spitting out some blood from when he kicked her in the face. "What a rude little demon" Kita said.

* * *

Koyuki was shaking from both relief and absolute fear. She looked at Sebastian and kept the tight hold on his neck that she had. She was being carried with one arm, seeing as Sebastian had no feeling in the other one at all and couldn't move it. "Are you alright, Koyuki?" Sebastian asked.

"N-now I am" Koyuki said.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

She nodded. "I can't feel my wings… my legs and my wrist feel funny… so does my chest" Koyuki said.

"I will check them out when we get back to the manor…why did you run off anyway?" Sebastian asked.

"B-because… I was upset that Nee-chan was hurt… I didn't want to see her when I knew her memory was going to be gone…" Koyuki said. "Plus… I just wanted to think… I didn't really mean to fall asleep there… and I didn't know I was going to get kidnapped…" She said.

"Please, be more careful next time Koyuki…" Sebastian sighed. "I was worried about you"

The words comforted Koyuki just as much as they surprised Sebastian. He didn't expect to say that. "T-thank you for caring" Koyuki said, intending a bit.

"You're welcome" Sebastian said.

The rain continued falling on them as they soon came to the manor. Sebastian took Koyuki to her bathroom and put her on the counter. "Papa… your eyes are still covered, how can you see?" Koyuki asked.

"I'm not very sure myself, Koyuki" Sebastian said. "But, it would be appreciated if you took the wet clothes off and wore a robe for the moment instead, since i will have to see if Kyla is avalable… she may be trying to recover your sisters memory "Sebastian said.

Koyuki nodded and took the robe from the stand right next to the counter and undid the buttons to her sopping wet and dirty dress. It fell to the floor, making a squishing sound, then she slipped on the robe easily, tieing it. "There we go! You're fine now Papa" Koyuki giggled.

Sebastian undid his 'blindfold' and looked at Koyukis legs, since her knees below were shown. They didn't look right at all. "Well… your legs are defiantly broken, thats for sure" Sebastian said as she sighed. "I know… they hurt really bad right now" She said.

He took her wrist next and looked at it, finding it heavily disfigured. "So is your wrist… what did she do to you Koyuki?" Sebastian asked.

"She dragged me around and kicked me a lot, sometimes it was my legs and sometimes it was my chest… she stuffed me in a wet rabbit hole and then stuffed me in the shed… Then you came" Koyuki said.

"At least its just bones' Sebastian said. "Nothing worse…"

She nodded in agreement. "I know… thank you for saving me… " She said.

"You're welcome" Sebastian replied. "I will go see how long Kyla will be" Sebastian said, standing. Koyuki nodded and leaned against the wall, soon falling asleep by accident.

* * *

Sebastian walked to Yukis room, fining Kyla and Yuki inside. Kyla seemed awake, but her conscious wasn't there. "Kyla?" he asked, shaking her a little bit.

When she didn't move, he sighed. "I suppose I will be aiding Koyuki then…" He said.

He walked out of the room and brought towels from a room and went back to Koyuki. When he saw her sleeping, he chuckled slightly, finding it cute. "_Nearly as cute as a cat_" He thought. He turned on the water for the bath and shook Koyuki awake. The little girl giggled. "Hi papa… sorry" She said.

"It is fine" Sebastian said, using his tie as a blind fold. Koyuki got into the warm water and she giggled. "It feels much better than the rain!"

"I'm sure it does" Sebastian said as he helped her washed her hair. After she was clean of all dirt and dried blood, she climbed out and put her robe back on. "Thank you papa!" She giggled. He nodded and he put her on the counter again. "Now you'll need to be still for me"

Koyuki nodded and after a long period of time consisting of Koyukis injuries being wrapped, she was dressed in her nightgown and smiled. "Thank you again papa" She said. "its no trouble" Sebastian said.

She yawned and fell over a little bit. "Can I go to bed?" She asked.

"of course you can" Sebastian answered, picking her up. he went to take Koyuki to her room, but found that Yuki and Kyla were in there still. "Thats troublesome" He said. "You probably shouldn't sleep in there in case Yuki doesn't have her memories… Koyuki?"

The small child fell asleep in his arms, and he sighed. "I suppose you will be sleeping in my room tonight then…" He took Koyuki to his own under used room, the place only being used to sleep in. He put her under the blankets and turned to leave. "Papa…" Koyuki whined in her sleep. Sebastian turned around and looked at her face, looking to be having a nightmare. He walked over and sat next to the bed. he brushed some strands of hair out of her face and was going to pull away when she took his hand, holding it like it was a stuffed animal. He held back a sigh, instead chuckled a little bit as she smiled. "_Just like a cat…_"

"Are you happy now Koyuki?" He asked.

She answered, but it was muffled from sleep. He slightly chuckled and allowed her to keep hold on his arm. He too, fell asleep eventually and woke up with feathers in his face. Koyuki moved around a lot over the night, and ended up on her stomach with her wings fanned out. However, the way they were made it seem less natural than it should have been. "Koyuki… are you awake?" Sebastian asked.

He heard very stifled giggles and held back his own chuckles. "Alright… if you're asleep i guess i will take my hand back" Sebastian said, moving his hand slightly.

"No!" Koyuki exclaimed, shooting up like a rocket and keeping tight hold on his arm. he openly laughed, making Koyuki break into a smile, then a laugh her own self. "Can I help with breakfast?" Koyuki asked.

"Why yes. But I have to wake the young master first. Perhaps you could go check on Kyla and your sister?" Sebastian said.

She nodded, but they both were stopped by a fact. "I can't walk" Koyuki said.

He thoughtfully tapped on his chin. "Hmm… Then as soon as I wake the young master i will return and get you, then we can make breakfast" Sebastian said.

Koyuki nodded in agreement and laid back down. "I'm tired anyway…" She said.

He stood and left the room, allowing Koyuki to go back to sleep. On his return later on, he found her once again asleep. He lightly chuckled again and pulled the blankets back up on her and tucked a few stray strands of her curly black hair behind her ear. If anyone didn't know any better, they would have truthfully assumed Sebastian was Koyukis father. He left the room once again, visiting Ciel in the dining hall. He was nearly finished with breakfast.

"How were things while I was away, Young Master? Did Yuki give any trouble?" Sebastian asked.

"No" Ciel replied.

"Anything… interesting happen?" He asked.

"What exactly are you asking, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm… I suppose I am asking what the trigger was that released Yuki's closest memory" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel blushed darkly. "The accidental kiss when we first met…" Ciel muttered.

"Oh, that _particular_ memory?" Sebastian asked, preventing chuckles from escaping his mouth. "And how exactly did you get it to surface?"

Ciel went darker and glared at his butler. "S-shut up" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian decided to stay quiet, but he kept giving Ciel a look that made the small teen clench his fists. "I… I kissed her!" Ciel admitted. "It… it was just an idea that made me think she would remember something…"

Sebastian smikred. "Was it _really_ to get her to remember something? Or did you just love the taste of her lips so much you had to taste it again?" Sebastian asked, remembering the event months before.

"How sick are you?" Ciel asked.

"I am simply asking questions, My lord" Sebastian said.

Ciel growled, then found a rebound. "Since we are asking about women, how is it that you of all people accept Kyla still? Hmm?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian made little effort to react. "What ever do you mean, my lord?" He asked, honestly a bit confused.

"Shes an angel and a demon… she is so soft for what she was born as… how can you still like her?" Ciel continued, smirking as the slightest blush creeped up on his butlers face.

"We… _tolerate_ one another, My lord. I don't exactly, _like_ her" Sebastian replied

"Your face says otherwise" Ciel chuckled.

"Kyla is a woman who… well fancies women. Why would I like her?" Sebastian said.

"Ah… there is the thing… Kyla never stated she liked _only_ women" Ciel smirked.

Sebastian's face got redder. "Why are you suggesting i am infatuated with her anyway? We are classes apart in Hell after all… she's the queen"

This made Ciel laugh. "Since when has class ever mattered to you?" Ciel chuckled.

"Young master I believe that this is enough talk of that mater for today" Sebastian said.

The young earl gave his butler a small smile. "So, its settled. I don't like Yuki, you don't like Kyla, and there will be no more teasing?"

"No more" Sebastian said.

"Good" Ciel said, nodding his head slightly. "What is my schedule like?"

* * *

Kyla sighed, breathing a bit heavily after ending the was still sleeping for the moment, and it was to be expected. After all, her brain was searched and picked all night, she must have been tired still. Speaking of tired, that was exactly what Kyla was. Tired.

She stood up, stretching slightly. "My back hurts…" she murmured, having sat in the stiff chair, her body was surely aching.

She got out of the room, but was ran over by May-Ren, who was running while holding back laughs. "May-Ren what the hell?" Kyla asked, standing and helping the young woman up.

"I heard something mighty interesting, oh yes I did!" May-Ren said. "Sebastian likes you, he does!"

This made Kyla blush. "Uh… W-where do you get such a repulsing idea from, May-Ren?"

"I heard him and the young master talking, I did! The young master started waving you in his face and Sebastian blushed, he did!" The pink haired maid exclaimed.

Kyla's face matched Sebastian's eyes. "T-this isn't right, May-Ren! G-go back to your chores and quit ease dropping on peoples conversations!" Kyla ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" May-Ren said, running off. Kyla sighed. "_Sebastian-kun… liking me? Not possible… not possible at all…_" She thought.

Sebastian came up the hall at that time, and looked to Kyla. "K-Kyla" he started, going red from the previous conversation with Ciel. She also continued blushing from May-Ren's statement. "Sebastian… Yuki recovered all her memories…shes just sleeping now" Kyla informed.

"Koyuki is resting in my room" Sebastian said. "I believe she is also sleeping still…"

There was a small moment of silence between the two butlers and Kyla blushed. "Sebastian… was May-Ren telling the truth? S-she… she said you liked me, is this true?"

"Not at all" Sebastian replied, composing himself slightly. "Where would she get such an idea… and why are you even asking?" Sebastian asked.

"Because, she brought it up and.. it disturbs me to think that… that you are in love with me when I've told you my emotions are with my past lover, Polara" Kyla said.

Their blushes faded and they nodded to each other. "I'll tend to cleaning up the kitchen…" She said.

"I'll wake Koyuki" Sebastian said.

They walked in opposite directions and Kyla sighed to herself. "Sebastian-Kun…" She murmured.

* * *

**Nee-chan is waking up! She's waking up! I really really hope she still remembers me! Hopefully she doesn't too mad that I'm hurt... Oh well... What? Kita did this to Nee-chan too?! Mama isn't too happy about that... Next Chapter: Investigating Queen, Discovering Butler. **

**Tee-Hee! I'm Lord Honda's youngest daughter! Nothing less! ~Koyuki**

* * *

**Well... I hope people don't get too pissed off at me. I mean... I hurt Koyuki pretty bad and made Sebastian go a bit out of character... I think... well he _was_ comparing her to a cat... so thats not too out of it... right?  
**

**SAME AS LAST CHAPTER GUYS! IF there is an error, like a thought that needs to be italics or misspelled words that I missed, please message me and tell me about it so I can fix it. Thank you so much for reading! **

**~Tigrissa18**


	16. Ch 15: Investigating Queen, Discovering

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 15: Investigating Queen, Discovering Butler.

* * *

**Tigrissa18: HI~ I'M NOT DEAD**

**IwuvSoul: *GASP* A NEW CHAPTER!?**

**Tigrissa18: YUP new chappy! Now, dont kill me for this guys, I MAY have gotten Sebastian a LITTLE bit out of Character again... and the very end is off topic to the chapter, like the last two paragraphs. **

**IwuvSoul: *PFFFFT* Nobody cares!**

**Tigrissa18: If you say so. Hey L3G3ND, how far have you gotten?**

**FICTION L3G3ND: I've been playing Final Fantasy VII on my phone, screw your story. **

**Tigrissa18: *Killer Intent spreads like a wild fire* B*tch, run. **

**FICTION L3G3ND: Sh****

**ONTO THE STORY! **

* * *

Yuki didn't wake up until the following day, and when she did, she saw her sister sitting next to the bed. "K-Koyuki?" Yuki weakly murmured.

Koyuki looked up and smiled big. "Nee-chan! You're awake! And you remember me!" Koyuki giggled.

"Y-Yes… I do remember you… w-where is kyla?" Yuki asked.

"She left to bring up breakfast" Koyuki said. "because… well i cant walk for right now, and i wanted to wait here in case you woke up!"

"You can't walk… how?" Yuki asked.

"After Mama said you might not remember me for a while, I got really upset and went to our cave. It started to rain soon after that, and I fell asleep in the cave. A really mean lady named Kita took me away from our cave, and stuck me in a rabbit hole. But… there were no rabbits in the rabbit hole… I couldn't get out either and sat in cold wet mud for a few hours before Kita got me again. She put me in a smelly shed and i waited until Papa came. He got Kita out of the way and got me, then we came back home. Kita was kicking me on the way back, and she broke my legs and my wrist. But I'm okay now, because I have Mama and Papa and you!" Koyuki giggled.

"Kita!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yes, Kita. Why? Koyuki asked, concerned now.

"Because that's the woman that did this to me!" Yuki exclaimed. "S-she was Nathans maid… and she tried to kill me! She gave me that damn paralyzing stare and-"

"She stared at you too and hurt you too?" Koyuki asked.

"Yeah, but i lost my memory like everyone else… why didn't you?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know… but i couldn't move my wings for a long time and every other body part was stiff" Koyuki said.

"That… that cant be right…" Yuki said.

Koyuki shrugged and there was a knock. "Koyuki, I've brought up breakfast" It was Kyla.

"Come in mama" Koyuki smiled

Kyla came in and she smiled. "I'm glad you are awake, Yuki. We have things to discuss. Who was it that attacked you?" Kyla asked.

"Kita" The sisters said in unison. "Nathan's Maid"

Kylas smile dropped. "Kita… where have i heard that name before?" Kyla murmured.

"You know about her?" Yuki asked.

"I believe so, a petty thief or something like that in the angel world…" Kyla said.

"Well.. she's the person causing these attacks, and as we mentioned, she isn't alone. She's Nathan's maid" Yuki said.

"Then… I will form a plan with Sebastian and Ciel… enjoy breakfast girls" Kyla said, placing the tray on the bed then leaving.

* * *

"Sebastian… Ciel, I just figured out who has been causing the crimes" Kyla said.

"Who?" Ciel asked as he put down his cup.

"Nathan, he is Yuki's fiance.-" Ciel's face slightly tensed at this. "He's the master of a woman called Kita, who supposedly has the power to cause deep internal pain and amnesia" Kyla said.

"We have enough proof to show that she is the culprit" Ciel said. "But… what is the motive?"

"That is unclear… as of now. But i have a feeling that if we can perfectly exercise a plan, we can figure it out" Kyla said. "What kind of plan?" Sebastian asked.

"Well… Ciel we would have to use you as bait…" Kyla started waiting for a reaction. Ciel seemed to have thought it over for a moment. "Okay… continue" He said.

"We would need to monitor you from a certain distance, because if she has the abilities I'm thinking of, she could catch us if we watched closely. After you engage in conversation, Sebastian and i will come in and try to capture her without meeting her gaze. If everything goes well, she will be eliminated and the queens worries gone as well" Kyla said.

"I see" Sebastian said, in deep thought for the moment.

"What if things don't go well?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you might get a scratch or two and we will be a bit banged up and she possibly gets away" Kyla said.

"Alright… its worth trying" Ciel said. "If it takes her out, then i have no problem. But you better not let me loose my memory" Ciel said.

"Yes, My lord' The two said.

* * *

At 11 PM, Ciel passed by closed store, walking around in civilian clothes. "_Alright so just how long am I supposed to wait?_" Ciel thought, in mental communication with Kyla

** "He should appear any time Ciel"** Kyla said.

"_You better hope so, otherwise this would have been a wast of time_" Ciel thought.

He was stopped by some kine of noise. From the ally he was about to pass, came Nathan. Ciel figured this was the boy they were talking about, so he slightly growled. Nathan was wise in some aspects, so he chuckled. "So… is the reason for you walking around so late at night, Earl?" Nathan chuckled. "How do you know who I am?" Ciel asked.

"You are the only person i know who wears an eye-patch, so naturally, I know who you are" Nathan chuckled.

"Quite playing games, why are you having your maid attack kids?" Ciel asked bitterly. "And more importantly, why Yuki?"

"Protective over her, aren't you?" Nathan said with a smirk. It fell and he started to growl as well. "Why are you so close to Yuki? What are you that I'm not? She's my fiance"

"From what I've heard about you, I must be a lot of things" Ciel replied.

"Ha ha, very funny Phantomhive. You want to know why I'm having Kita do these things? Fine, I'm having her attack the people who wronged me by revenge. All the kids? They've done something to me in one way or another, and i hate it. Yuki, was not only a smart mouth, but she fell in love with you and she killed my older brother in that weird ass attack when she was little. My brother was seven, and she attacked them all for no reason. Nobody believes that it was Yuki. But from when I met her the last time, i saw that she has strange powers due to that devil mark on her chest. She's evil, no mater how you put it. When i figure out just where the hell you've put her, I'm going to kill her. Simply losing her memory isn't enough for my satisfaction" Nathan said.

"You will do no such thing" Ciel said bitterly.

"I most certainly will. Now, Ciel Phantomhive, for stealing my fiances heart, You will now suffer life without a memory, and forced to never remember her! Kita!" Nathan called.

The woman stepped out from the alley and glared at Ciel. "My, what a little brat you are… I guess this will be fun… but i highly doubt it" She said.

Ciel tensed and closed his eyes. Kita noticed this and heard something. With incredible reflexes, She pulled her sword, deflecting a kick that Kyla was about to land to her head. "Damn, cutting it close, eh princess?" Kita chuckled.

"Shut the hell up, I'm the Queen of demons, NOT the princess of angels" Kyla growled, trying to catch Kita off guard with her tail, which was grabbed by Kita. She was thrown to the side and she got up. "Wait… how did you know I was the princess!?" Kyla shouted.

"Very simple, really. I am an Angel" Kita said.

She Brought her sword up again, this time catching Sebastian's foot. "Damn it" Kyla muttered as Sebastian was thrown to where she was. "Sebastian! Get up and kill her!" Ciel ordered.

"Oh, so you belong to that brat? That must be why he has an eye patch… covering up that cute little contract" Kita said.

She lunged at Ciel and tried to get the eye patch. "YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian yelled, ramming his full body weight into Kita. "You're an angel… that means…" Kyla muttered. She looked at Kita's sword again and her eyes went wide. "A Feathered Blade!" She exclaimed.

Kita kicked Sebastian away and chuckled. "Why yes, yes it is a Feathered Blade, good eye Princess" Kita said.

Kyla clenched her fists, black electricity cracking over them. "Ciel, I don't care what order you made. Sebastian! This is an order from me as queen! Take Ciel and get the hell out of here! A feathered blade is very dangerous, it has the properties of a Demon Blade almost. If you're cut, you're screwed! Just get the hell out of here, I'll be fine!" Kyla ordered.

Sebastian gave a nod and picked up Ciel. "Kita! Get him!" Nathan ordered.

Kita was about to fly up and stop Sebastian, but was stopped by a black sphere colliding with her back. She looked to Kyla, who was now in her angel form, and saw her right hand was red and sizzling, smoke coming from it as well. "No way…" Kita murmured.

"Oh? You cant use these? How unfortunate… Energy Fields are an angels best weapon!" Kyla said. Her left hand glowed with black light, and then a black sphere encased it. "Come at me Kita! You'll pay for harming Yuki" Kyla said.

The dark fallen chuckled and lifted her blade. "You'll regret that challenge, Princes" Kita smirked. She flew up and propelled herself to Kyla. Said Hybrid flew to the side and looked at her, studying her a bit. "So… you're a guardian, and you used your ability to absorb the properties of a Feathered Blade" Kyla said. "How stupid"

"Well, a Demons blade isn't going to do anything, now will it? Have to be able to harm angels too you know!" Kita said

"Shut up" Kyla said bitterly, pulling a standard sword from her boot.

"I love a good challenge" Kita smirked.

They flew to one another and started a full on sword fight, every now and then Kyla threw in an energy field to disorient Kita. Said woman wasn't able to land any blows until Kyla took a moment to compose herself from deflecting a rather large hit from Kita. The angel chuckled and slashed Kyla's front, going from right shoulder to left hip. Kyla's eyes got wide and she fell to the ground, thrashing in pain. "Ha ha! There we go! Eat electric surges, bitch!" Kita shouted.

Kyla fell out of her angel form and returned to her normal self with the exception of her wings sticking out, just about fully expanded. "S-screw you… fallen guardian" Kyla said.

"Whatever, good luck with those wings for the next few days, that gash was pretty deep" Kita taunted.

"Kita… can you still get Phantomhive?" Nathan asked.

"Unfortunately, no" Kita said. She looked back to Kyla, who was barely conscious now. "I suppose you cant stay here… bye bitch" Kita said.

She kicked Kyla up from the ground, and once she was high enough in the air, gave a roundhouse kick and sent her flying off somewhere. "Now, lets go home" Nathan said.

"Yes master" Kita said before grabbing him, flying home.

* * *

"Where is Mama?" Koyuki asked as Sebastian tucked her into bed.

"I dont know… she should be back by now" Sebastian said. "B-but… Kita… Kita is really strong I don't think Mama can do it" Koyuki said.

"Have more faith in your mother than that" Sebastian said. "She's very strong, she can do anything" He sad, trying to reassure Koyuki to the best of his ability, also himself just a little bit.

"O-okay…" Koyuki said, turning over in bed. "Papa… when she comes back… will you wake me up so I can see her?"

"Maybe" Sebastian said. "you need rest, though. Remember, the more rest you have the better your injuries will heal"

"O-okay" Koyuki replied, slowly falling asleep. Sebastian smiled lightly and walked out of the room to hear a strange noise, sounding like a crash of sorts.

"What is Balderoy now?" Sebastian asked, walking down the hall. He got halfway to the kitchen when Finny ran over. "SEBASTIAN! Something crashed into the Garden!" Finny shouted.

"Finnian quiet down, and no running in the halls. Now what exactly happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Something crashed into the garden! Its like… human sized but with really big wings!" Finny said.

"_Kyla_" Sebastian thought. "Show me" Sebastian ordered.

Finny nodded and they both went to the garden. Once there, Finny led Sebastian to where the crashed object was. Sebastian held back a reaction as he looked at Kyla's banged up form, the blood collecting on her clothes. It was a fatal wound, if she was a normal human being, but she wasn't human, and she was part demon. Sebastian ignored the wings and picked her up. "Finny, It seems Kyla has been… taken somewhere and messed with, altering her genetic coding a little, so for a while, she's going to look different. Will you please tell Balderoy and May-Rin for me?" Sebastian said.

"Yes sir" Finny said, running off.

Sebastian slightly shook Kyla, who stirred slightly. "S-Sebastian-Kun…" She murmured.

"Stay awake now Kyla… you're badly injured" Sebastian said.

"It hurts…" Kyla muttered. Sebastian couldn't see how though, knowing that the blade numbs any part of the body it hits and renders it useless for demons. He saw logic, however, and carried her inside, placing her in her room for the moment. He forced her stiff wings into a folded position, simply so they would fit in her room, and lit the candles inside. He dreaded that he was the only one who knew Kyla well enough that wasn't injured for the moment and looked at her. "Kyla, that wound is bad. I need to clean it" Sebastian said.

"F-Fine…" Kyla replied, now having more of her conscious back, but not enough of it to fully grasp the weight of the situation. "_This is going to be a long night…_" Sebastian thought.

* * *

After having cleaned and dressed Kyla's wounds, Sebastian dressed her in her nightgown and let her relax on the bed. "Sebastian-Kun…" he faintly heard before trying to leave. "I'm so sorry… t-thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" Sebastian said. "Are you conscious enough to tell me what happened?"

"No" She replies, her voice obviously laced with strain and pain. "I don't even know how I ended up here…"

"Then I will let you sleep and think about it. But tomorrow morning you will need to tell me and the young master what all happened. Not to mention give a fitting explanation to Yuki and Koyuki" Sebastian said. " Sebastian said.

"I know… j-just give me a little bit, okay? I… I'm not okay…" Kyla said.

"I understand, take your time" Sebastian said. "Good night"

"G-goodnight, Sebastian-Kun" She murmured, drifting off to sleep.

Sebastian closed the door and winced a bit at the name. He was called that three times, most likely because she was so out of it. He couldn't help to notice though, that he was starting to grow attached to this new nickname given to him by the queen of demons. It was… almost as she was trying to constantly remind him that he was both slightly younger and of lesser status than him. He smiled slightly. "_Perhaps a nickname is in order for her as well…"_ He thought. "_One that is playful yet respectful"_

He chuckled to himself slightly and walked down the corridor, looking at the time. "I suppose a bit of rest is in order for me as well" He said, putting away his pocket watch.

* * *

**Here we go again with the bed rest thing... I love those girls to death but they will be the death of me! Anyway... I still have to explain things to Sebastian. I bet hes a bit confused on what a Feathered Blade is... and everything else I said that i believe he heard... and... and why is he calling me that stupid name? Next Chapter: Explaining Queen, Tactician Butler. **

**Who am I? I'm Honda's most loyal servant. Nothing less. ~Kyla**

* * *

**I'M SORRY... I'VE HAD A LACK OF INSPIRATION FOR DAYS! AND MY COOKIE SALES HAVE GONE TO CRAP, AND MY STOMACH HAS BEEN BEING A LITTLE B*TCH AND HURTING ON AND OFF. *Prevents self from going into Jenna Marbles mode* LIKE SERIOUSLY... HELL WEEK OR SOMETHING! **

**But i gave you guys something, so dont be mean. Though, Haters Goanna Hate and you all have the right to flame at me. I dont care, go ahead. The only thing it will do is postpone a chapter and make my self esteem go to complete Sh**. Thats it. I'll continue to write the story.  
**

**WELLLLLL~ Same as the last times, I still dont have Word on my beautiful Macbook Pro, so if there is a misspelled word i missed, there is a thought that needs to be ****Or a phrase that needs to be put in bold, ****TELL ME ! Here is a key:  
**

Thought: _Italics_

Kyla's Insane side speaking in her mind: _**Bold italics**_

The person who is away from the current scene speaking through mind link: **Bold. **

**Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it when you do! **

**~Tigrissa18**


	17. Ch 16: Explaining Queen, Tactician Butl

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 16: Explaining Queen, Tactician Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: KYA! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!  
**

**IwuvSoul: Hey hey, calm down its okay! **

**Tigrissa18: No its not! I've failed you all by not updating soon enough!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

The next morning, Kyla met the others in the dining room, Yuki carried Koyuki down herself. "Good morning…" Kyla said, a bit sore and tired.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Sebastian teased slightly, making the sisters look at Kyla suspiciously.

"Its just a cut" Kyla said, waving it off. "I'm fine"

"You call a large gash over your body, a small cut?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Mama!" Koyuki exclaimed. "Go rest!"

"I'm fine, Koyuki. At any rate, _you _should be resting young lady" Kyla said.

"But I feel fine!" Koyuki said.

"If you feel fine and can get around, then I'm fine as well. That is how that works" Kyla said.

"Fine…" Koyuki said, defeated.

"So what exactly happened after we left?" Ciel asked, curious on Kyla's "small cut"

"After you left, I evaluated Kita more closely. She is a Guardian Angel, in possession of what is known as a Feathered Blade. It has properties like a Demon Blade, and can horrifically injure angels. For instance, if the blade cuts or stabs any part of the angels body, they experience intense, unimaginable pain. Then, renders them incapable of using their wings or moving them. I had a rather difficult time dressing this morning because of mine" Kyla said.

They all then noticed that Kyla's black feathered wings were folded behind her, looking like a slight annoyance. "So, you can't hide them" Ciel stated.

"No, unfortunately. I have a cover story, however. So its fine" Kyla said. "But, this blade has different properties for the being it strikes. For example, if a human is cut with it, it attacks their nervous system, sending them into a world of pain, then making them pass out and also eliminating their memory. For demons, whatever body part it strikes, it renders it useless. So if you were cut in the arm, you wouldn't be able to feel anything in your arm anymore, and you wouldn't be able to use it at all for a while. Kita is a Guardian Angel, a special sort, which can absorb the special power of anything. In this case, she took the special power of a Feathered Blade, and so the properties of the Feathered blade are now in her eyes. So when her eyes glow Ivory, she is basically attacking you with a Feathered Blade Glare. Its dangerous, and I can't believe I got caught with such a dangerous blade…" Kyla sighed.

"Its okay mama, you're fine" Koyuki giggled.

"No it isn't. She knows I can make a mistake, so if I tried to attack her again, I wouldn't be able to beat her. She'd probably kill me" Kyla said.

"Don't be so negative, I bet if you came up with a decent strategy you might be able to put a dent in her" Yuki said.

"Oh? What could I do that she can't? Especially since my hands are burned" Kyla said.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Using the energy fields while my hands were unaccustomed to the energy, burned my hands" Kyla said.

"Angels are stranger than I thought" Sebastian mused. "Same" Kyla said. "Look, if we can figure out how to use our abilities right, we can stop Kita" Yuki said. "Its possible"

"We knew that" Kyla said. "But not now, the three of us our hurt and I don't want anyone being injured. Its my responsibly by our promise and my responsibility as queen to make sure all of you are safe, we will not engage in another battle like that, we could be killed" Kyla said.

"Alright" Ciel said, having thought about previous words.

"Please excuse me my lord" Sebastian said.

"Where are you going?" Kyla asked. "To do a little studding" Sebastian smiled.

He left and Kyla sighed. "He better not be doing anything stupid"

"Its Sebastian, you have no idea what hes going to do. He'll certainly surprise us" Ciel smirked.

"If you say so" Kyla sighed.

She left for the moment and Koyuki shook her head. "Mama is too serious… Hey Nee-chan! Do you think you could teach me some of the things mama taught you?" Koyuki asked.

"Koyuki, that is a bad idea and you know it" Yuki said.

"But… Nee-chan. We have to find a way to… to help Mama." Koyuki said. "I know… but its pointless" Yuki said.

"How is it pointless?" Koyuki asked.

"We're kids, and we are weak. We can't hope to reach a high amount of strength in a short amount of time" Yuki said.

"But, we aren't normal though" Koyuki said. She brought something from around her neck. It was Kyla's dark shard. She handed it to Yuki and smiled. "You have Polara-chans power, right? You'll be stronger if you wear this right?"

"Koyuki, you snuck into Kylas room and stole her necklace" Yuki said.

"Well… maybe I did, but it was a good idea. Please Nee-chan, she took your memory and took my ability to walk, and she took Mama's flight. We all have to help!" Koyuki said.

"Koyuki that's enough!" Yuki suddenly shouted. "We cant do anything. We're little. we're young. We are nothing, Koyuki. This is a battle only Sebastian and Kyla can fight, and even they are incapable at this time. WE CAN'T HELP!" Yuki said.

Koyuki was silent for a moment, then looked to her. "Only those who are unwilling cannot help. This means you don't want to help, that you're scared of loosing something again. I'm not" Koyuki said.

She put the necklace on the table and sighed. "Nee-chan, I've looked up to you because i thought you were strong. I thought you were someone that could be a leader… but now you're being afraid. Nii-san is more courageous than you because he isn't afraid to die because Papa wont let him die. You doubt mama, I can see it. My question is why do you doubt her?" Koyuki said.

Yuki couldn't answer Koyuki's question. She couldn't believe that Koyuki said such wise things at all. "I… I don't know…" Yuki said. "I… i just… Koyuki… She isn't as strong as we thought…"

Koyuki was silent for minute again as well. "No. She's stronger than i ever thought possible. You've lost hope because she didn't protect you once" Koyuki said.

Koyuki forced herself up and used her wings to keep herself in the air. "I want to draw… bye" Koyuki said, leaving.

Yuki sighed and looked to Ciel, who looked unamused. "Either you're rather dim witted, or your sister is intelligent for her age" He said.

"A bit of both" Yuki sighed. "Can we play chess so i can forget about being told off by my sister?"

* * *

"What exactly are you planing, Sebastian?" Kyla asked, leaning against the wall.

Sebastian looked up from a book and papers he had. He gave a small smirk. "Planning, Kyla-hime"

Shivers ran up Kyla's spine. "What did you call me?"

"Why, exactly what you are" Sebastian smiled, watching her shake from the irritation the nick name caused.

"I am _no_ princess, I'm a queen" She said.

"On the contrary, Kyla-hime" Sebastian said, holding back chuckles from Kyla's blushing face. "You _are _a princess"

She growled slightly. "Sebastian, i love you, but you're frustrating!"

"Was that just a declaration of love?" Sebastian smikred, now up and standing near her.

"S-shut up!" She said.

She walked out of the room, blushing madly. Sebastian chuckled, then stopped, blushing his own self. "_Wait… was that really what i thought it was?_" He thought. He turned to follow her out the door but saw that there was no traces of the hybrid. He sighed and resumed his research.

Falling on her bed like a struggling teen, Kyla sighed. "_Why does he choose the best and the worst times to toy with me?_" Kyla thought.

"_**People often tell you when boys like you, they tease you" **_the Insanity said.

"Shut up" Kyla said.

"_**Why? You're alone, you'll freak out if you dont hear something…**_"

"No I won't" Kyla replied.

"_**Is this a challenge..?" **_

"Yes, it is. Now shut up" Kyla ordered.

The voice didn't reply, and Kyla sighed. After a few minutes, she noticed the sun coming in through her window, painfully burning her eyes. She hissed and rolled over, covering her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and tried to remain calm… however she was getting anxiety. She took a sharp intake of breath and stood, going to close her curtains. The noise of closing curtains settled her ears. For a few moments anyway. She sat on her bed and covered her ears, sitting still for a minute. Then she started shaking. "O-okay I'm sorry you were right! Come back!" She cried. "Don't leave me alone like this!"

"_**See? You are still crazy" **_The insanity said.

"N-No I'm not" She said. "I… I'm just traumatized, that's it"

"_**If that's the case, go find Sebastian or someone to calm you down" **_Kyla was sure that if the voice had a face, it would be smirking.

"No, I'm not going to find Sebastian, that idiot" She murmured.

"_**Oh, so he's an idiot now?" **_The voice asked.

"No he isn't!" Kyla said.

"_**Just a moment ago you said he was**_" The voice replied.

"I… I know but i didn't mean it…" Kyla sighed, laying down on her bed. "But… sometimes… he's just a little difficult…"

"_**Males are often difficult, Kyla. Isn't that why you chose Polara?" **_

Sebastian heard Kyla's voice and stopped by the door, listening for a minute.

"Yes, it is why I chose Polara" Kyla said. "But… I don't feel the same when we talk about her any more. That spark that i had for her isn't there any more. At least, it isn't for her"

There was a moment of silence that Sebastian didn't understand, then Kyla spoke again. "Its… its for Sebastian-Kun. But I don't know why!"

More silence, Sebastian blushed. "_Who is she talking to?_" He thought.

"I don't know… hes that kind of teasingly… what?" He heard. there was silence, then the door opened, revealing a completely red faced Kyla. "Sebastian!? Where you ease dropping on me!?" She exclaimed.

"I was simply passing by" Sebastian lied.

She saw his face and growled. "You lie!" She said. Sebastian felt a stinging pain on his face, then a jolt through his entire body. Kyla slapped him, and he ended up on the floor. "Just leave me alone or ask me up front of you want to know something, don't be a dumbass like this!" Kyla said.

She closed her door and walked away, leaving Sebastian to stand up and straighten his clothes. her bare hand left a mark on his face, which he felt was unusual. He sighed. "That was rather stupid and pointless she's right… but who was she talking to? She doesn't have a phone in her room" Sebastian pondered as he walked down the hall. "_To herself? She must really be crazy in some way…_" Sebastian thought.

He found Koyuki trying to get into her room. She was frozen however, and when she moved, she looked to Sebastian with tears in her eyes. "Papa… I saw something really bad" She said.

"What did you see?" Sebastian asked.

"Mama and Kita are going to get in a fight… and Kita makes Mama dissapear…" Koyuki said as she started crying. He picked her up. "Dissapear how? Kill her?"

"N-no" Koyuki sniffled. "Like… actually dissapear! A trick like a magician!"

"Dissapear hmm?" Sebastian repeated. "Maybe you're just worried…"

"No! Papa i saw it! Mama disappears because of the mean lady!" Koyuki cried. "Papa… help me be strong I don't want Kita to make Mama dissapear! And i know you don't want to either! And Nee-Chan may have lost faith in Mama's strength but I know she cant loose Mama either! Papa please!" Koyuki cried.

"Perhaps later, i have things to do. I promise I will help you, though. Okay Koyuki?" Sebastian said.

Koyuki was frozen, then nodded. "O-Okay…" She murmured. "Now wait in your room, read a book or something. I will be back soon" Sebastian said.

He brought her in and set her in a chair and brought out a few of her books. She thanked him and he left.

* * *

Kita waited in the hallway of her "master's" Manor when it got dark. She formed the perfect plan. "_Here kitty kitty, i have a treat for you… death_" Kita thought. Nathan came around the corner and looked at Kisa. The way she wore her angel attire and had her wings out scared him a little bit. "Kita, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Why, yes there is, Master. You see, angels dont tend to help humans. Not the sort that I am anyway. You see, where I come from, we had our own god, and she lived on our planet with us. Infact, you humans had no Godly deity until the first battle of the Angel War. That's when the two angel beings fought, and the God you humans adore so much is really the Queen of Light, who just manages this place and watches fate and destiny. There is no real 'God' and this high power you all believe the other, gender confused, angels believe in is really just a stupid poser of the original Light queen. That damn queen… its because of her and the Darkness queen that I'm a Fallen. So, really, i came here to torture the humans. You just got in my way. It was fun while it lasted, though" Kita chuckled.

"W-Wait… what?! I don't understand what you're telling me!" Nathan said.

"Poor boy, don't you understand? I'm done with you, fed up even. You're a whiny brat who cries if he doesn't get what he wants and is racist and pathetic. its no wonder your fiance loves Ciel Phantomhive more than you. At least he has responsibility and actually has some kind of Maturity. You don't" Kita said.

"Kita… you can't… our promise isn't over yet!" Nathan shouted.

"I never wanted to uphold that bargain anyway. I only did because i could torture people. But that isn't enough. I want to see blood, Nathan. I want to see raging hell fire and many people screaming. Just one isn't enough for me" Kita said.

"You're insane!" he said.

"No, I want revenge. And by doing this, I'll drag those stupid angels out here, and i can kill them myself. Then, I rule the darkness kingdom" Kita said.

"You cant do that Kita.. you cant!" He said.

"Oh yeah? Try me" Kita said. She lunged at him, grabbing his throat. He choked on some air, but was fine otherwise. She forced him to the wall and pulled her blade. "I'll leave you with this, _boy. _I am Kita, most powerful Guardian there is. Be happy you got to see me, let alone talk to me." Kita said.

She staged him in the stomach and covered his mouth, then cut his throat, not very well though, and left him on the floor with a note written in purple ink. "Ciao, I have doomsday plans" Kita said as she left the Manor. Nathan fell to the floor, wheezing and trying to call for help.

* * *

In the morning, people found Nathan barely alive, and the note left by Kita.

"_This is your warning, Humans. Leave England by midnight, tonight, if you want to avoid a painful, painful hell seeking death. This is my ONLY warning, heed it well, powerless humans. -Kita Usagi_"

* * *

**Well, this day was nice... Koyuki some how is able to walk now, i don't know how. And Sebastian seems... accomplished...? Oh well... hes happier than usual.. Kyla looks pretty pissed though. Wait... I'm trying to sleep, but what's that smell? Is Bard burning something in the kitchen!? DAMN IT BALDEROY! Wait... it doesn't smell like food though... Next Chapter: Forceful Queen, Raging Butler**

**Me? I'm Lord Honda's eldest daughter. Nothing less. ~ Yuki**

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! This would have been up earlier but I lost motivation, then I saw that someone followed and favorited two days ago (THANK YOU!) so I got right on it. Guys, I need atleast one review to know that you guys like the story so i can continue it. If i don't hear anything, i dont think you like it so i stop. We are also nearing the end of our adventure with Kyla, Yuki, Koyuki, Ciel, and Sebastian. There will be a few more chapters, then I will be finished. I will put up a poll asking what I should do next, it will be Black Butler related, THANKS GUYS I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**~Tigrissa18 .**


	18. Ch 17: Forceful Queen, Raging Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 17: Forceful Queen, Raging Butler.

* * *

**Tigrissa18: Hi again :3**

**IwuvSoul: *Gone for day***

**Tigrissa18: Awww... Baconman?  
**

**Baconman: Eh... no I still hate you. **

**Tigrissa18: B-but... *sigh* never mind I know I am hated. *Low self esteem kicks in* Ermy-Wurm?  
**

**Ermy-Wurm: Wut?**

**Tigrissa18: You still like me... right?**

**Ermy-Wurm: Of course, Tigri. Mudkip. **

**Tigrissa18: Mudkip**

**Ermy-Wurm: *whispers* Mudkiiiippz...**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"YOUNG MASTER!" The three servants yelled, running through the manor. They found Ciel in his study, having barely woken up yet was at his desk. "What is it?" He asked in a dull tone.

"Someone is planning to destroy England!" Finny said.

"We have to get out of here, oh yes we do!" May-Ren said.

"What are you idiots talking about?" Ciel asked.

"What is all the commotion?" Sebastian asked, poking his head in.

"Sebastian! Someone is going to destroy England!" Balderoy said.

"Who do you think?" Sebastian asked, curious.

"We heard it was some Kita lady yes we did" May-Ren said.

"Kita?" Sebastian repeated, his eyes getting wide.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said, looking to the demon.

"What do we do Sebastian… wait… where did he go?" Balderoy asked.

They noticed that Sebastian was gone. "Where did he go?" Finny asked, repeating Balderoy.

* * *

He opened the door to Koyuki and Yuki's room and found the girls still sleeping. "Yuki, Koyuki, please wake up" Sebastian said.

His voice startled Koyuki, who was waking up from a bad dream, and she meant to just swat his hand away. What ended up happening, however, was a dark energy orb flying from her hand and colliding with Sebastian's face. This made said demon fly back to the door way, electricity surging through his body. The thud woke up Yuki and she sat up. "Sebastian!" She exclaimed

"Papa!" Koyuki cried.

She jumped out of bed and onto her feet, looking to Sebastian. "I'm sorry papa! i didn't mean to hurt you!" Koyuki exclaimed.

"Its fine…" He replied, standing up after a moment. "May I ask what caused such a reaction out of you?" Sebastian asked.

"B-because i had a bad dream about mama being killed by Kita… and you woke me up" Koyuki said.

"Koyuki! You're standing!" Yuki exclaimed.

"So?" Koyuki asked.

"Your legs _were _broken weren't they?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah…" Koyuki said. she then gasped. "I can walk and stand again! yay!" She giggled.

"Thats very good, now where is Kyla?" Sebastian asked.

"Still in her room i suppose if you had to come wake us up…" Yuki said.

"Then I will go check on her. In the mean time, break fast has been served to the young master, there is some on the table for you both" Sebastian said, giving a small bow before leaving. The girls looked to each other. "Mama usually wakes us up…" Koyuki said.

"I know" Yuki sighed. "I wonder what is going on…"

* * *

"Kyla?" Sebastian asked, knocking om her door. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Came the somewhat confused and also upset sounding voice. "What is it?" She asked, her voice now clear. "Is something the matter? you are late waking the girls up" Sebastian said.

"No, its nothing… I'll be out there in a minute I promise, i'm sorry for making you work by yourself this morning" Kyla said.

"Its no trouble" Sebastian replied.

He was going to walk away when Kyla opened the door. "Sebastian… i'm sorry for yesterday" Kyla started. she was still in her pajamas, and the light made them glitter. Same with her eyes, but they were demonic looking. "I… i dont know what is going on with me, i'll figure it out, and we can return to normal" Kyla said.

"Alright" Sebastian said, nodding. "But yesterday, when you said you… Kyla?"

She looked down, and appeared to be shaking a bit. "I… I'll be fine… go… go clean up breakfast or something…" She said.

She closed the door to her room and Sebastian sighed, deciding to let her be for the moment. He went to the kitchen, finding that more food was gone, meaning that the girls went and ate some of the breakfast. In the middle of cleaning, he heard the door open and Kyla came in, looking normal. There was something about her arms though that worried him. "Kyla, are you sure you're alright?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine" She said without emotion, She fixed her dress so that the top part of it was off and covered by an apron. Her white button up shirt seemed a bit whiter around her forearms. "Kyla… i can tell that you are lying to me. What happened?" he asked.

"My energy fields, I was burned remember?" She tried.

Sebastian gave her a glare, daring her to test him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure Sebastian, don't question me anymore" She ordered.

Sebastian nodded in understanding and continued to clean. With Kyla's help, they got it done rather quick. "I'm sorry for earlier too, I don't feel right lately… i feel like… i feel like a huge event is going to happen and nothing will be the same. I'm jumpy and twitchy, you know?" Kyla said.

He nodded, understanding. "I see" He said. "What kind of thing do you think will happen?"

"I don't know… i think… Sebastian i think i'm going to die the next time i encounter Kita" Kyla said.

The very thought made both of their hearts sink. "Die?" he asked.

"I told you… the feathered blade can harm demons like a demon blade and more… plus, I'm an angel too. There is no telling what she can do" Kyla said.

"I see" Sebastian said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Worse comes to worse, I will make sure extensive harm is not done" he said, speaking like a butler.

"Thank you… but it is not your place to protect me, Sebastian. If it was hell, i'd take that offer in a heart beat. But… this isn't hell, and you are contracted. Your duty is first to Ciel, then to me" Kyla said. "Do you understand?"

"You don't need to speak to me like a child, but yes, i understand." Sebastian said.

"I'm glad to hear it" She said.

She turned around and sighed. Sebastian then remembered. "Kyla… Kita is threatening to destroy London"

"What!?" Kyla exclaimed.

"Yes, the servants found this out this morning. I have a plan for this, however" Sebastian said.

"What is your plan?" Kyla asked. "Can it be done without me?"

"Yes, it can" Sebastian said. "I'll get them out of here, then come back to help you-"

"Sebastian… I don't want to be rude… but I don't think you can help in the matter, You're better off watching them…" Kyla interrupted.

"but what about your fear of dying?" Sebastian asked.

"I am afraid of dying… but… if i die protecting the place where my loved ones live, i am happy that way. Sebastian, if the passing of events to turn out in my death… i leave everything i have to you, even my crown. I want you to be king if i die" Kyla said. "Please… you'll accept that for me, wont you?"

Sebastian looked at her, searching for any sign of fear or something of the like. He found none, and went down into a bow. "Yes, my Queen" he said.

"Thank you" Kyla said. She gave him a hug. "I'm going to go look for Kita now… i want to try and stop this before everyone dies" Kyla said.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "That is a dangerous task, Kyla. Are you up for it?"

"I am" Kyla said. "It will be my duty to destroy those who pose threat to Koyuki… that is what i am to do. I have already failed that job once, i will not fail it again. I'm supposed to protect those i love as well, that is all a lesson we learn, regardless of who we are. I will kill Kita and protect those i feel that are family to me. I cant loose my family again" Kyla said.

"I see" Sebastian said.

They parted and she looked to him, tears in her eyes. "Every one here is family, Sebastian-Kun, even a demon like you"

She left the kitchen, stopping at the door. "This may be the last thing I do… so please don't make this a misunderstanding. I just… want to protect you all. I can't live a life knowing you're damaged… and it being because i couldn't protect you" She said. She finally left, and from her eyes he could see tears of blood. He sighed and continued working, thinking of what she had said. "_'I can't live a life knowing you're damaged and it being because I couldn't protect you'_" He thought.

He then sighed, finishing up the work. "Kyla…" He said to himself. "Don't kill yourself out there… please"

* * *

"So where did mama go?" Koyuki asked.

"She went of on her own business" Sebastian said, not wanting to tell Koyuki that her 'mother' practically went out to die. However much he convinced himself that Kyla would be fine, facts of Kita's power proved otherwise.

"What kind?" Yuki asked nosily. "Like… Polara business? Surprise business… she has to have some sort of motive that she told you" Yuki said. "Unless of course, she went out _for_ you"

Sebastian forced a blush back. "Now, Why would she do that?"

"Because mama doesn't love Polara-chan anymore" Koyuki said. "She loves you"

"That is a very quick assumption to make, Koyuki" Sebastian said.

"I can sense it though, she doesn't love Polara-chan anymore" Koyuki said. "Thats… thats part of the reason I really wanted to call you Papa, because I know at some point… you really will"

Sebastian didn't have a reply to this, and it made Yuki smirk. "I see, you're dumbfounded by a child. I find that funny. Sebastian, sooner or later, we will go home, and I doubt at any point in time will either of you be granted permission to leave and see one another. When she gets back, you need to make a move on Kyla. We know you love her back, you have to be the one to step up first" She said. "I'm sure even in the world of demons you would be slapped for post pining someone happiness when they've had so much horror in their lives. You need to step up Sebastian. Or you both will loose one another" Yuki explained.

This, Sebastian had retaliation for. "So, I assume you are waiting for the Young master to do the same?" he smirked, watching Yuki blush.

"Well… I… u-um…" She stuttered. "Nee-chan, I already know, admit it" Koyuki said.

Yuki sighed. "Yes, I am. I love Ciel. But i know he has a fiance… so even if I did confess my love to him, i wouldn't have a chance anyway" Yuki said.

"Love is a troubling thing that even I have no experience with, Yuki" Sebastian said. "Not many demons feel this way, anyway. Kyla is part of the rare few. She could have better help with you on that"

"I know" The teen sighed. "But… I don't want to hurt her feelings… or get her to cry. She's touchy about that, remember? Emotional for a demon, yes. But is she also human and angel where those emotions are common. I don't want to lower our friendship… because she is one of the first people who accepted me as a living, breathing, human being with emotions other than some demonic freak with powers. I'm 50% demon. That fact can never be changed. She understood that fact and still accepted me. So have you and Ciel. He saw my mark, he heard my story. He still thinks of me like a person. Anyway… its not the point. I would ask Kyla, but i dont want to hurt her feelings in anyway, okay?"

"I see" Sebastian said. He looked at his watch. "I must prepare dinner, excuse me"

"Oh no" Yuki said. "You're going to go and plan something for Kyla when she gets back, no more am I going to sit and watch you two go back and forth. Koyuki and I will make dinner for Ciel"

"if you're sure" Sebastian said. "Good luck"

The girls nodded and left for the kitchen. "_Plan something for Kyla? They are pushing it, aren't they?" _

* * *

Near midnight, the two girls were woken up by something. A familiar burning smell…

"Damn it…" Yuki murmured. "Is Balderoy burning something… again?"

"Sleep Nee-chan" Koyuki murmured.

"But that smell is so horrid" Yuki said.

Their door flew open, it was Finny. "The town! Its on fire!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Yuki exclaimed, bolting up right.

"Mama isn't back yet…" Koyuki said, now worried.

They looked at each other then Yuki looked to Finny. "Finnian… dont worry about me and Koyuki, get the other servants out of here! Did you tell Sebastian?"

"No, actually my first thought was our guests" Finny said.

"Go tell Sebastian, then don't worry about us or Ciel! just worry about May-Ren and Balderoy, okay?" Yuki ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Finny said before leaving.

"Nee-chan…?" Koyuki said.

"Get dressed Koyuki" Yuki ordered, already out of bed. "We have to go rescue Kyla"

* * *

"Papa!"

"Sebastian!"

The girls ran down the hall, finding Sebastian with Ciel in his arms. "I know, Finnian told me" Sebastian said. "There is a fire… and Kyla hasn't returned, has she?"

The girls shook their heads. "Sebastian, go and find Kyla" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian nodded, and was going to put him down when Yuki's eyes glowed. Her dark aura flared and she put her hand against the wall. It broke with a great force, but the pieces didn't get everywhere, and there Kita was, her eyes glowing alight with the fire. "I spy with my little eye a few brats and the demon butler, where is the princess? Gone hiding back home?" She chuckled.

"Kita" Sebastian growled. "This means that Kyla failed to find you earlier"

"Why yes, yes it does" Kita smirked. "Now, Die!"

The angel brought her sword up, but she was thrown to the side by a force. That force was Kyla. "Mama!" Koyuki exclaimed. "Get out of here… get out of here now!" Kyla shouted.

"But- Wait Nee-chan! Put me down!" Koyuki cried.

"No, we have to go!" Yuki said, picking up her sister. She and sebastian ran out of the manor and saw Kita fly up. "Bitch! I thought you ran away!"

"I will never run and leave my family unguarded. I will DIE before i see any of them go!" Kyla said proudly.

"Cockiness will get you nowhere, princess" Kita said, lunging at Kyla.

The hybrid dodged and flew away. "Come and get me, Blinky!"

Kita growled at the taunt and flew away, chasing Kyla. "We have to go now" Yuki said. "She will need help"

"I know" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, its an order. Help Kyla kill that damned angel!" Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my young lord" Sebastian said as he dashed off, Yuki quickly followed. "_Hang on, Kyla. You aren't alone in this fight. The moment you met all of us, you were no longer alone_" Yuki thought. "_You don't have to fight alone anymore"_

* * *

**Kita set all of London on fire! And Mama is being forced to fight her! I'm so worried... I can't loose mama! N-Nii-san is giving me a glare... I know why too... B-but i cant help it! Mama is my everything! Next Chapter, Frozen Queen, True Butler.**

**I'm the youngest Honda daughter, Nothing less. ~Koyuki**

* * *

***Sniff* Do you guys hate me? I bet you do... I'm sorry... *sniff* Please leave a review... you'll raise my self esteem levels. They're very low, and everyone I know (Except Ermy-Wurm) Hates me... so... I feel very unloved and hated by even my own family. So... just a little bit of love would be great... I take anonymous reviews. **

**~Tigrissa18 **

**^ ^  
T^T  
u u  
**


	19. Ch 18: Frozen Queen, True Butler

The Queen and the Butler

Chapter 18: Frozen Queen, True Butler

* * *

**Tigrissa18: HIIIIII GUYYYYS~  
**

**Ermy-Wurm: Tigri!**

**IwuvSoul: Tigrissa!  
**

**Tigrissa: HI MY VIRTUAL CUBS! MISS ME? NO? OKAY!  
**

**ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

London was in complete ruins and on fire, there were bodies everywhere. In select places, Sebastian saw the light of Cinematic records being played. Chills were sent up his spine, knowing Grell could be around.

Yuki noticed his discomfort. "What's wrong Sebastian? Does the sight bother you?" She asked as they ran.

"No" Sebastian said. "Aren't you bothered by this?"

"No, I'm not. This is what hell looks like, doesn't it? I mean, I'm not trying to disapprove of your home, but… yeah" Yuki said.

"Not exactly" Sebastian said. "However, we don't have the time to discuss living matters, Yuki" he finished.

They dodged a crumbling building and kept going. "What are we to do?" Yuki asked.

"Try not to let Koyuki and the young master get killed" Sebastian said. "And… possibly escape…"

"Sebastian, are you seriously going to do what Kyla said at this point in time? She could die up there and London will be in ruins, perfectly destroyed. I dont want her to die, and Koyuki can't loose Kyla. I don't care what she said about getting us safe Sebastian. I don't know if you know, but its a test if you ask me. And the way to win that test, is to trust me to keep Ciel and Koyuki safe and you go help Kyla" Yuki said.

"You?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Koyuki gave me Polara's stone, my power increases exponentially. Just go and save our mother or i will never forgive you!" Yuki said forcefully.

"Ah, but I cannot follow your orders, Yuki" Sebastian said, finding a loop-hole. "For my contract is with the-"

"Sebastian, do it"

Sebastian took a moment to repeat in his mind what Ciel said. They went to a non burning roof top and Ciel and Koyuki were set down. "Yes, My young master" Sebastian said.

He ran off in search of Kyla and Kita, which proved to be difficult since the sky was dark. Yuki turned to Ciel and gave him a look. "What would you like us to do?" She asked

"Just make sure we don't burn" Ciel said.

Koyuki sniffed, but nodded at the order and used her wings to blow out the fire near them, extinguishing the flames. Yuki couldn't help much, especially since she couldn't fly. Even with the stone, she was still rather weak. "_I'm such an idiot… I can't protect them like this!" _She thought. "_If only there was a way to… to call up Polara's soul from this stone" _

* * *

The sound of metal clashing became louder and louder as Sebastian went on. He saw two black and purple blurs flying in unknown patters, clashing into each other. Sebastian waited for a moment, unsure of how to get their attention. The blurs stopped and he heard a crash into a close by building. He ran over and saw Kyla, killer intent spreading, stuck under the rubble. He saw Kita laugh from above and growled. "See? You really are pathetic" She said.

Sebastian pulled forks and knives and threw them at Kita, lodging them in her body. It ticked her off, but didn't really damage her. "Heh, aren't you a pesky bastard" Kita said, pulling a knife out. She threw it back at Sebastian with deadly accuracy, but it missed the demon for the fact that he dodged. "I didn't think you of all people would defy his queen, you are her pet, arent you? Or is it that she is _your _bitch and sucks you for shits and giggles?" Kita said.

The insults to who Kyla was angered him a bit. "You're loud mouthed for a tied down angel, where is your master? Hiding in the safety of that rabbit hole you stuffed my daughter in?" He asked.

"Oh, so you, a scary demon, actually claimed an angel child as yours? How bold of you" Kita said as she threw more of the cutlery lodged in her body. "Think of all the laughs you would receive, all the people who would purposely make fun of your for this… thats so horrid i can't even imagine the humiliation that comes with adopting a child in the demon world let alone an _angel _child. Next thing you're going to tell me is you and that supposed queen are married" Kita said.

"No, but it is probably an ideal of hers that will never happen because of people like you shunning and opposing her for the exact being that she is" Sebastian said, catching the silverware and throwing it back.

"She's a horrid combination… she should have never been born or she should have kept her mouth shut. She would still be the princess if she did that" Kita said. "In fact… maybe if she kept her mouth shut and her legs closed she would still be sane…"

"Are you insisting that because of Polara she is this way?" Sebastian questioned.

"Well, Polara was a slut. Even _that _Is common knowledge in the Angel World. So, in reality, the woman you love, is a slut also. Because that goddess knows that they screwed each other every day of the week" Kita chuckled.

"I must inquire you to not speak of Kyla that way" Sebastian said. "She is a rather kind and clean individual, I hardly believe that word is of any good use on her" Sebastian said.

He jumped up and kicked Kita in the face. She retorted by slashing his side with her sword. He landed back down on the building while Kita stayed in the air. "Come on, offer up a better fight then that!" She shouted.

"You want a better fight!?" They both heard. Kyla broke through the rubble, now in her full, Insanity form. She glared to Kita, expecting some fear, but received none. This worried her a little, but not a lot. "Then I will give you a better fight!"

Kyla flew at Kita, who dodged the first tackle like attack, but was struck in the back by Kyla's tail. Kita glared. "How dare you strike me with your tail!"

"its not just a tail" Kyla chuckled, licking the blood off of her bladed tail. "Its a demon blade, that way I can easily slaughter those who oppose me"

"How strange, a demon carrying around what can kill them… you're an idiot, aren't you?" Kita chuckled.

"No, just a little crazy" Kyla chuckled.

Kita smirked. "You're crazy… and you rely on fear, don't you?" Kita said.

"So?" Kyla chuckled. "I know deep down you are afraid of me"

"Not really, because i know i can easily slay you. You're idiotic to try and come and kill me, you know you will fail because i have no fear, there for, you cant really use your powers to your advantage, now can you?" Kita chuckled.

"I hate you" Kyla growled.

"Cool, i hate you to" Kita smiled.

They clashed together again and all Sebastian could do was watch. He didn't want to risk hitting Kyla at the speed they were traveling. He watched until Kita kicked a shocked Kyla back. "Thats it, I'm tired of playing with you. I am going to make you suffer" Kita said.

Her sword glowed, and she slashed the air. a rift opened. Kyla foolishly flew to Kita, and the being kicked her again. " you are an Abomination to Demons and Angels, you dont deserve to exist. After i call the angels and kiil the queens, i will have this place as my own and i will go and visit your frozen body in the arctic tundras" Kita said.

"Arctic tundras!? You're sending me to the Arctic?!" Kyla yelled.

"Why not? You hate cold" Kita said as she shoved through the now normal, and scared, Kyla through the rift. It closed and Kita gave an ivory glare to sebastian, who buckled under the glare. "You are an idiot, demon. Maybe you could have lived if you stayed away. But you chose to stay with your bitch instead. She's good as dead now, so it was pointless for you to stay here. Darkness Angels are severely weak to cold. I expect no more than fifteen minutes and she will die. Not even you running at full speed could get to the Arctic and rescue her before she freezes to death. Anyway… i have three bratty children to kill, bye" Kita said.

She disappeared flying and Sebastian grew wide eyed. "_Yuki… Koyuki… the young master!" _Sebastian thought. He immediately ran, hoping he would get there in time.

* * *

Koyuki sat in the arms of Ciel and Yuki. They both held her, making sure she would be okay. There was something about her that they felt the need to protect her over their own selves. Yuki's sharp ears tuned and she stood. "No… Kita came back!"

Ciel looked up and saw the dark angel fly over. Kita came near and Koyuki closed her eyes tight. "N-Nii-san! Nee-chan!" Koyuki cried. Ciel and Yuki stood, protecting Koyuki.

"Leave my family alone you sadistic Bitch!" Yuki said as the stone glowed.

"Fat chance, brat" Kita said.

Ciel pulled his gun and fired it at Kita. the bullet tore through Kitas wing, but didn't do anything to disorient her. Ciel seemed pissed, and Kita flew at him with her sword. Yuki shoved Kita away, making her rip Ciel's clothes. "Why you little brat! I will have your memory for this!"

She swung her sword, but missed. Kita looked around. "Where did she…" Kita scratched as she was kicked in the back.

"My my… aren't you rather rude to attack my friend…"

Koyuki smiled. "Grell-Senpai!"

The red haired, off-task reaper smirked. "What are you doing up here, Koyuki-Imouto?"

Yuki looked to Koyuki as she pinned Kita. "Imoutu? Why is this creep calling you his younger sister?"

"Oh!" Koyuki said as she got up and hugged Grell. "Grell-Senpai and I met before we met mama! Grell-Senpai was going to kill me, but he saved me and we were friends since! So, i call him Grell-Senpai and he calls me Koyuki-Imouto" Koyuki smiled.

"Yes and our last visit was… oh say last week?" Grell chuckled. "With those broken legs and all"

"How sweet" Kita growled. She forced Yuki off of her and kicked Grell. Ciel rushed forward in an attempt to shield Koyuki. He tripped and watched as Kita shoved her sword. There was no scream, though. Ciel looked and saw a black mist in front of Koyuki, holding the sword. CIel noticed that Yuki was gone. Grell shook. "Not her…" he said

"Not her?" Ciel asked. "What the devil are you talking about?"

The mist formed a body, and became detailed. It looked like an older Yuki. In fact… it looked just like the woman Koyuki had drawn months prior.

She flipped her head up and gave an evil smirk, her red eyes bore into Kita, and she had a quiver of fear. The shadow looked down to the sword in her abdomen, less than an inch from Koyuki's face. "You… you are…" Kita started.

"Take a guess, princess" The shadow smirked. She gave a gaze that could have belonged to Sebastian, and she smiled. "Got one?"

"P-polara…" The rouge angel said.

"Ding! Correct" The shadow, identified as Polara said.

"Polara-chan!" Koyuki exclaimed. "You weren't lying!"

"Nope" Polara smirked. She kneed Kita in the gut, sending her flying with her sword. "I can explain a bit after I kick her ass. Hey, Grell, right? Help me out" Polara said.

She flew up to Kita who had stopped herself in the air, and kicked her face. She continuously assaulted Kita in various ways, smirking until she was satisfied with her little 'soccer' game. "That, was for calling my love a slut and a whore. Those things are my job" Polara chuckled. Kita panicked and swung her sword. Each swipe went through Polara and she just chuckled more. "That tickles"

"WHY ARENT YOU COLLAPSING IN PAIN!?" Kita yelled.

"Because, I'm a shadow. When you hit me, It goes through me. When I hit you, I hurt you" Polara smirked.

Kita paled as the shadows fist collided with her face. She was sent flying and Polara went to the others. Sebastian just arrived, and he saw Polara. Shivers went up his spine at that. "You're Polara" He said. "How are you alive?"

"Ah, yes" Polara chuckled. "When the kid put the stone around her neck, the stone was in a natural environment, so it was fueled. When Koyuki was in enough danger, i appeared"

"You're a vile being… you're known everywhere" Ciel said.

"I know, talk all the shit you want boy" Polara hissed. "I don't think of myself any less and I don't regret any of my choices"

"I remember, that was the part of Kyla's story that made sense" Sebastian said. "You… you were the one attacking me in that ally. I heard a scream that night, and you flew off like you knew the person who screamed. Tell me, why did you go and save Kyla that night?" Sebastian asked.

Polara sighed. "Its a complicated story, Seb" She said. He obviously hated this nick-name as well. "I mean… there was just the connection I guess… between our energies. I knew I wasn't demon, and I guessed that she wasn't full demon either. So… there was just that connection I didn't know about. Listen now Sebastian, Kita is going to come back, and While I did a good job, she was only petrified by minor fear because I was unexpected. I need your help. Grell, I need you to take those two far away from here. If anything happened to them, well the moment Kyla realized i took Yuki's body she will beat me back and forth until I am nothing but that stupid rock. Unlike most, she can do that" Polara said.

"Why do i have to listen to you?" Grell mouthed.

She flew up into his face and glared. "Because… the punishment will be high if you don't" She said in a tone that slightly scared Grell.

"Ah… I see. Bye Bassy~" Grell chuckled, Grabbing Koyuki and Ciel. "Let me go!" Ciel shouted. "Nii-san, Grell-Sempai wont hurt us" Koyuki said.

Ciel muttered some times that they didn't hear and they were away from the fight. Kita flew up and growled. "Listen, you little snot bitch" She said. "No shadow, demon, human, reaper, or angel will _ever_ stop me! You should stop while you're ahead!" Kita growled.

"Hmm, I do recall you talking trash about my lover" Polara said. "So, frankly, I don't give a rats ass on what you have to say"

"You both have such vulgar mouths" Sebastian said.

"Oh please, if I was at home normally, there would be more cuss words leaving my mouth than what runs through your mind daily" Polara said.

"Shut up!" Kita yelled.

She dived down and swung her sword through Polara's body. It went straight through, however. She then went for Sebastian, but he flipped back. "This is really pointless" he said. "I'm not even doing a good job of my orders"

"Thats because you aren't thinking with the head on your shoulders, now are you?" Kita snared.

"Please, that is more of a human trait" Sebastian retorted.

He pulled more silverware out and threw them at Kita, while Polara turned her hand into a large mallet. Kita was struck with the silverware once again, and her face was met with a steel mallet. "That power is rather useful, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Kyla loved it" Polara smiled.

The sword went through her head, her eyes specifically. "Woah, trippy" Polara said as Kita growled. "This may be a long night" Sebastian noted.

"It may be…" Polara sighed.

* * *

Nathan, with bad amnesia, looked outside his window. He saw the fire, and he saw the beings fighting in the air. They were little dots and moved in blurs. "This… this isn't okay" he said. "I don't know what's going on, but it isn't right"

He went to get out of bed, when a maid looked at him. "Master Nathan… you're a mess. Please, you should rest more"

"But, Anne, there is a lot going on outside… I want to know what is going on" He said.

"Master please… I beg you to stay inside" the maid, Anne said.

"Fine…" he sighed. "But… what do you suppose is going on?"

"The downfall of London, as it seems" Anne replied.

Nathan looked out the window again and only thought of what she said. "_The… downfall of London?" _

* * *

The wind blew hard, and plenty of snow and hail collided with her face. How she hated it.

Kyla shivered, She shook terribly from the snow. The colder it was, the worse off she would be. Kyla tried to keep warm, blow fire even, but not even that was enough. "S-s-so c-c-cold" Kyla muttered. "S-s-so b-bright…"

"_**So, you are just going to freeze while your loved ones are killed by her?**_" The voice asked. "_**Koyuki, Ciel, Yuki… Sebastian-kun?" **_

Kyla shivered. "I-I'm t-too weak t-t-to stop her… I-I'm g-going t-t-to freeze!"

"_**Then get out!" **_The voice shouted.

"I_i c-c-can't… my w-wing a-are frozen" Kyla replied.

"_**You're weak" **_The voice said. "_**The real Kyla would NEVER give up on her family. You screamed and cried for Polara… why aren't you for them? Why aren't you concerned for them? Did you never really love them? Did you plan on eating Yuki and Koyuki's Soul? Just adding them to the collection you have?! My powers are wasted on a worthless being like you!" **_The voice shouted.

Kyla started to cry. However, the tears turned into painful ice on her cheeks. "I can't… I just can't!" She shouted. She made a face and started coughing up blood. Some of it dripped on her face, freezing like her tears.

"_**You are weak" **_The voice said, Giving up.

Kyla shook and just simply sat there, shaking and staring. It was too bright, too silent, and too cold. Her worst weaknesses all in one spot.

"_I'm pathetic…" _Kyla thought. "_So very pathetic… Polara would kick my ass if she saw me moping like this… dying even…"_

The queen soon lost consciousness and sat there in the cold.

* * *

**S-s-s-so cold! I-I c-c-can't believe it! I-I'm going to die! I-i cant believe I've failed them... Yuki and Koyuki... and Sebastian will never know... I'm the worst being... its the angel side causing my guilt i can tell!**** Next Chapter: Comming to Queen! In awe Butler.  
**

**Who am I? I'm Honda's most loyal Servant. Nothing less. ~ Kyla**

* * *

**KYAA~~ SORRY AGAIN GUYS! Hey, atleast i updated :D So... the next two or three chapters will be the last, MY POLL IS NOW UP PLEASE GO AND VOTE**

**Also, Cookies is almost done i promise you. Just 11 days to sell 2.5K Boxes! That is for the whole troop not just me. Hey, did you know, a rule of life: When you are injured, cutness factor goes up 50%. SOOOO... One of the leaders (Jokingly of course...) Sugested we all break a leg or an arm to raise our cutness levels so people will buy more cookies. XD anyways... THANK YOU FOR READING! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW, AND CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**~Tigrissa18**


End file.
